Daddy's Little Girl
by TheItGurl
Summary: Admiral Zhao may be a great leader, but he's not the greatest father. After raising his only daughter with an iron fist, she seeks out revenge, and running off with the banished prince seemed to be a perfect idea.
1. Author's Note

This story is very deep and almost poetic. It's the story of a girl who is forced to become everything she has hated, and it tears her apart inside. I can sort of relate to my character because the relationship she has with her father isn't the best…like mine with my father. This girl is fueled by her hatred and the inner conflicts she faces daily. It's a touching story…and yet you have to remember that she is a warrior, so there will be blood. Not a lot of blood, like brains spilling out, but swords in backs and arrows in the neck…just warning you! Now, weather to use lemon or not, I'd like the readers to tell me if they think I should or not. But I love this story and when I came up with idea I was very pleased with myself! Please let me know what you think! I hope you find this story very deep and meaningful as you read about the battles that this girl has been through. The moral of the story is that love can conquer everything.


	2. A Normal Night

Commander Zhao stormed through the door to his house. He grumbled to himself and called his two tigers to him, Rono and Gunto. He kicked over a vase and sat down in a chair, still grumbling. The tigers sat next to him, one on each side, and he shouted into the air with immense frustration! "Leiko!" he roared.

In walked his daughter, Leiko. Leiko was a very pretty girl, with big curves and slender legs. She had very dark brown hair that was almost black and reached her lower back. She had the same complexion as her father, and the same amber colored eyes. She had appealing pink lips, but nothing good ever came from them. Like her father, she had a horrible attitude. She was disrespectful and very witty. There wasn't anybody who could put her down without being lashed to tears with her harsh words. Her outlook on life was raw and sorrowing. She hated just about everyone she came to meet, and she had the attitude to back herself up incase someone took extra offense. If you didn't like what she said, than keep it to yourself, and if you were bold enough to speak, she's slice you up, literally! She was trained in all forms of martial arts since she learned to walk, so she wasn't the kind of girl you could pick on. And with Zhao being her father, it was a rule if you wanted to live.

"What? I'm right here!" she barked back at him.

"Mind your tone!" he said to her as he pointed a finger at her.

"But you're the one yelling!" she replied. "Now what do you want?" she demanded.

"It's time to practice." She sighed.

"I just practiced this morning. You woke me up to fight Master Rei."

"Do it again!"

"But I already kicked his ass!" she retorted. She was also known for having a foul mouth.

"Watch your mouth! Now I say, do it again!" Zhao shouted.

"No! There's no need to! What's your problem anyway?" she asked with her arms crossed.

"The Avatar got away." He answered. Leiko's interest was fixed now. "Somebody in a blue mask helped him escape!"

"What did the person look like?" she asked which holding her chin in interest.

"I told you he was in a mask!"

"I mean other features, idiot!" she countered. Zhao glared at his uncouth flesh and blood. He would have struck her if he wasn't too exhausted to get up. "A bit taller than you, shorter than me, well built torso." He described.

"Well you can't win 'em all." She said. There was a moment of silence.

"Go in the dungeon." Zhao commanded.

"What!" Leiko was surprised, "Not again!"

"Go in the dungeon Leiko!" he stood up. Leiko walked over to him.

"I was just in there yesterday! What am I being sent in there for now?"

"Your mouth! You are out of order!"

"What kind of a father locks up his own daughter?"

"THE KIND I AM!" he hollered, making Leiko jump back. "YOU WILL LEARN RESPECT IF IT KILLS YOU!"

"Ugh! I fucking hate you!" she countered and he backhanded her! She looked back up at him with a scowl. "Bastard." She muttered under her breath and he flung her into the wall! She hit it, knocking over an assortment of weapons as she slid down onto the floor. Now her nose was bleeding and she was breathing hard.

"Cry!" Zhao yelled down at her. Leiko just glared up at him.

"No…" and he kicked her in the side! She fell over and clutched the spot of impact! She still didn't cry…she refused to cry. He picked her up and threw her onto a table! She went tumbling onto it and knocked over glasses and other things on it. She pushed herself up to look at him again.

"CRY!"

"NO!" and he threw flames at her, sending her off the table and skidding across the floor! She stood up and looked him in the eye, now also bleeding from her mouth. Her hair that was in a ponytail was messed up and wisps hung in front of her eyes. "You taught me to be a warrior." She spoke up. "Warriors don't cry." She reminded him.

"But I am your father!" he said as he approached her, pushing over another tall vase. "You will do as I say!" And he backhanded her again! He grabbed her neck and lifted her off the ground! She kicked and squirmed. "You are my daughter…and you will learn to show respect. I rule you!" he yelled. "Now, you will go in the dungeon until you learn respect for your father. Understand?" and she didn't answer. He shook her violently, making her gasp for air! "Understand!"

"Y-yes sir." She finally gave in. He dropped her, and fell to the floor as she grabbed her throat and coughed. He patted her head with a smile on his face.

"Good girl." He said and she got up and walked into the basement part of the big house. She closed the door behind her and sat in the corner of the cold room.

She looked around at the familiar room. It was dark and damp. Her body still ached from the hits she had taken. She picked up the torch on the ground and used her fire bending to light it. The flame grew on it, and illuminated half of the room. She set it up in a cradle on the wall and sat back down. To her left the shackles were hanging on the wall. The room brought back many horrible memories. Ever since she was four years old, things had been that way. Her father, Commander Zhao, now Admiral Zhao, was always harsh like that. How dare he call himself her father! What kind of father did that to his own daughter? She stuck her head out the small window that was covered with iron bars and whistled a high note into the wind. Within seconds, her bird Tila had come into sight. She flew in and perched on Leiko's shoulder.

Tila was a magnificent bird, smart, strong, fast and loyal. She was jet black with yellow eyes and shiny feathers. On her wings were red feathers, and on the underside were blue. Her tail was long and had three extended feathers that seemed to flutter like human hair in the wind when she flew. It was a fact that Tila was nothing short of a mystical creature. Leiko had owned Tila since she was ten years old, and held her close as her only friend. "Tila, fetch my diary." She told her bird. The bird chirped and flew out the window again and returned a minute later with Leiko's diary in her talons and the keys in her beak. Leiko took them and stroked her head to thank her. The bird stayed put on the window ledge as Leiko opened her diary. The keys were gold, like the lock of her diary, and shaped like a phoenix just like the fasten as well. Tile twittered from her spot and Leiko looked up. "You heard about The Avatar escaping too?" Leiko asked her pet. The bird piped again. "Yeah…but I know who it was." Leiko grinned. She opened the diary to one of the first pages and began to read it.

_Dear Diary,_

_Today was a very special day. Today I met Prince Zuko. I was playing with some other girls in front of the bastion, we were playing tag, and while I was running, I bumped into someone else. We both fell and I looked up and saw this one boy who I had never seen before. He was dressed like every other boy, with a long tunic and some pants with his hair in a bun on the top of his head. I looked at him and smiled, but he just looked at me surprised. I think he was blushing! Tee hee! I stood up and dusted myself off, and then helped him up. I told him my name, and asked him what his was. He said he was Prince Zuko. He was very shy at first. We invited him to play tag with us, but he just walked away. Then he walked into the big statue and fell, and we all laughed at him. It was so funny! He blushed again and then ran off. I felt bad after though…I wish we could be friends._

Tila chirped again and landed on Leiko's shoulder. Leiko smiled to herself, remembering that day. She was so young, and it was when things just started to go down hill. Tila repeated herself. "Of course it was Prince Zuko!" Leiko told her pet, "He has to catch the Avatar to return home. I don't know why, but father doesn't want him back. Zuko wasn't always the way he is today." Tile cocked her head. "Here, I'll show you." And she turned to the next page.


	3. Engaged!

_Dear Diary, _

_Today while father was in town, I was sitting at the harbor and watching the boats come in. It was always a lot of fun. I looked down into the water to see myself, and then dropped a pebble in. When the ripples cleared, I saw Prince Zuko in the water next to me! I turned and looked up at him. He didn't smile, but he had his hands behind his back and he twisted back and forth. He is obviously really shy! Tee hee! I smiled and said hello. He just looked down at his feet and kicked another pebble into the water. He asked me if I wanted to play with him. It was weird, because boys never play with girls, it's gross! Yuck! But I said okay and we tried to see who could toss stones into the water the farthest. I won! My father saw me and snatched me up and carried me away. It wasn't fair! I was having fun with Zuko! I just waved and he waved back. That was the end of our play day. Why does father have to ruin everything? _

Leiko smile and turned to the next page.

_Dear Diary, _

_I played with Zuko again today! Our fathers were talking in the bastion, and father said he didn't want me around. So I just walked out to the harbor again, and I saw Zuko sitting on the steps. He called me over and asked me to play again. I said, "Okay." And we went to see the ships come in again. This time, we drew pictures in the sand with sticks. I drew a bunny! "Want to be friends?" he asked me. I nodded and said "Yes." So we continued to draw in the sand, but my fun ended when father's tiger came and got me. I hate it when he does that! The tiger picked me up by my dress with its teeth and walked away with me. I whispered goodbye to Zuko, and he tilted his head and waved goodbye. I cried to father later for doing that, and he just told me it was time to practice. I hate practicing! I do it all the time! Father told me that he wished for a son, but he got me instead, so he'll work with what he has. He says I'm going to grow up to be a warrior if it kills me. But I don't want to fight! He said I had no choice and that his goal was for me to be able to lead an army by age 17. I don't want to do this anymore! I want to have fun! _

_Dear Diary,_

_Today was horrible! I don't think I have cried so much since my mother died! Today, when I was playing with Zuko, some boys came over and made fun of me and told him he was stupid for playing with me. Well he believed them and left me all alone! So I went to go play with Morina and her cousins, but they didn't want to play with me! So there was nothing left to do but to go home, and father made me practice more. I had just started fire bending, and he's already making me work hard to master it! _

Tila chirped again and looked at Leiko. Leiko just gave her a look, "You know that at that age boys start to think of girls as icky and all that stuff. It wasn't his fault. But things got better, like in my next entry." And Leiko turned the page and began to read again.

_Dear Diary,_

_Zuko and I are friends again! Yay! It all started when I was sitting by myself outside my house and some boys came over and began to make fun of me again. I tried to ignore them, but it really hurt my feelings. They said I was ugly and stupid and I began to cry. To make things worse they started to throw rocks at me! I ran away to avoid the flying rocks but I fell and scraped my knee really bad. It was bleeding and it stung really, really bad! I just sat there and cried more as they stuck out their tongues at me…but then Zuko ran up and told them to Go Away! They didn't listen, so Zuko told them all that he would throw them in jail if they didn't stop. One of them kept blabbing on and Zuko pushed him, and then he pushed him back. Then they began to fight and roll on the ground! I was scared at first, but then Zuko punched the boy in the face and he started to cry and they all ran off. Zuko helped me up and asked me if I was okay, but I ignored him. I was still mad about yesterday. But he asked me to forgive him, and he had picked a dandelion for me, so I did. We walked back to his house while holding hands and we had a lot of fun! I'm glad he's my friend. _

"See," Leiko stated, "Things turned out okay in the end." But she was taken from her thoughts when the door swung open and her father's shadow covered the floor in front of her. Leiko just stood up and dusted herself off.

"Leiko, come upstairs." Zhao said and Leiko sighed and marched up the stone stairway. Tila stayed perched on her shoulder the whole time. Her father led her with his hands behind his back into another room and motioned for her to sit. "Have a seat."

"No thanks," she replied, "I'll stand." She wanted to be on the guard incase her father tried to murder her again.

"Very well." And he took a seat and folded his hands on his lap. "I just finished speaking to General Kisho." He informed her. Leiko just crossed her arms; it didn't mean anything to her. "You remember him don't you?"

"Um, let me think," and she tapped a finger on her lip, "Kind of old and gray, long beard, bushy eyebrows?"

"Yes, suppose you could say that."

"Yeah… what about him?"

"Well, there's good news. I've been thinking about this for a while now. The only real way to teach you discipline and respect is to wed you off. Having a husband will suit you, and take you out of my hair." And Leiko's mouth dropped open. "You're about the right age now. So after talking to him, I have found you a fiancée."

"You're shitting me!" she yelled, making her father glare at her language. "I'm only 15, and he's in his golden years! He's ancient! I can't marry a man that old!"

"Not him you ditz, his son Kilix!" Zhao roared, "He's only two years older than you and he's looking for a wife! So I gave him you!" Leiko was shocked!

"What the hell? Don't I have a say in this? I'm the one being sold off like a bar of soap! And you just sit on you're ass and treat me like a possession! I'm your daughter you moron!" she yelled, and she knew she was taking the chance of getting beaten again, but she didn't care. Being married to a boy she didn't even know? She wasn't even the marrying type! Did her father actually expect her to go through with it?

"Don't you dare start that up again, Leiko! It's much too late and I'm too tired to beat the piss out of you again." Zhao retorted and Leiko growled.

"I can't believe you!"

"Tomorrow, first thing in the morning, you will meet him. And no cute tricks! Now I'm going to bed. I suggest you do the same because as soon as he leaves you'll be training more." Leiko slapped her face and ran her hand down her cheek with frustration.

"This is so unfair!" she shouted as her father walked off. She had so much blind fury that she began to shake and flames grew from her fists and arms! She quickly spun around and did a round house, kicking over a chair and breaking it into pieces. Glowing embers landed on the rug from her foot. "Damn it!" she screamed to herself and stormed off.


	4. Impressing the Guests

The next day, Leiko awoke when her father was pounding on the door to her room. She growled and yelled out to him. "Go away!" and she settled back down into her bed. Then the door flew open and Admiral Zhao stepped in. He snapped at her to get up again. "Just a few more minutes…" she groaned with her face in the pillow. Zhao opened the drapes to her window and let the bright rays of the sun shine in. She just pulled the covers over her head.

"Wake up you defiant little worm!" and he ripped the covers off of his daughter. She just scowled up at him. "General Kisho and his son Kilix will be here in an hour and you must be ready. We have to impress them to make sure you get wed off. I can't keep dealing with you." And he left. Leiko sat up with messy hair from her slumber and looked at Tila with fuzzy vision. She rubbed her eyes as Tila chirped from her perch next to her bed.

"Yeah, yeah, I know." She said as she stood up. "I probably shouldn't have stayed up so late with my diary." And she opened her armoire and looked at all her dresses. Her father often attended important war meetings and with Leiko being trained to be a warrior and heir to his magnitude he required her to wear special dresses. This was a shame because she hated dresses, no matter how nice they were. "I don't really want to impress this guy, Tila. I don't want to marry him." Tila chirped again. Zhao entered the room again and tossed a new dress at her.

"Here, I bought this just for the occasion. Wear it!" he commanded. Leiko caught it and held it up to look at it. It was a pretty dress, almost too pretty for her taste. It was a deep red with a lighter shaded lace-up bosom and a long slit on the side to expose her left leg. And in the dress was a lighter red shirt that flared out at the elbows.

"But father…" she complained with her nose turned up.

"Wear it!" he barked again and slammed the door. Leiko sighed and went away from the window to change into it.

"I don't believe this." She hissed. "I have to wear this stupid dress." And after changing she walked out to Tila. She was having some trouble lacing up the front of the dress. She rolled her eyes; the size of her breasts had to have been the biggest burden. "Ugh, he didn't get the right size again!" and she sucked in a deep breath and wove the dress up tightly. She let out her breath and groaned as she grabbed herself. "This…is…way…too…tight!" Tila just tilted her head. "I…can't even…breathe!" and she quickly tugged on a lace to loosen it. "It'll have to stay like that." She decided and walked over to her mirror and took out her hair. Zhao walked back in.

"How does it fit?" he asked. Leiko turned to him and motioned toward her chest.

"In case you've forgotten father, I'm larger than most girls." She told him.

"You may not show any skin in that area, it is most ignorant!" he replied.

"Well, that would be your fault." She retorted. Zhao walked up to her and looked her in the eyes.

"I do suppose I forgot about your little problem didn't I?" he said as he poked her in her right breast.

"Hey!" she complained. Then he grabbed her lace and pulled it taught, knocking the air out of her before she could complain. She gasped as he quickly and roughly tied it.

"There!"

"Jerk…" she said as she tried to breathe.

"Now do your hair and come out here." And he left again. Leiko grabbed onto her dresser and clasped herself with one hand. She began to do her hair, while struggling to catch her breath. She put it in a bun on top her head and let two wisps hang free in front her face. Then she placed hair sticks in the bun and put in red dangly earrings.

"Might as well put makeup on." And she picked up her lipstick and powder and began to apply them. She turned to Tila, "What do you think about eyeliner and shadow?" Tila chirped again. "Yeah, red would do nicely." And she put on eyeliner and red shadow. She looked in the mirror and sighed. "There, how's that?" she asked Tila. Tila didn't reply. "Okay…blush?" and the bird blinked. She turned and quickly dabbed some blush onto her cheekbones. "Better?" the bird chirped and fluttered its tail. "Good. I hate makeup! I hate dresses! And I hate," she stopped when Zhao entered again.

"They're here. They came early. I like that." He said as he scratched his chin.

"Hopefully they'll leave early as well."

"What?"

"Nothing!" she stated with a grin. He placed his arm on her shoulder and led her out to the main room. Leiko had a cold look on her face the whole time.

"You need to smile! You can't impress them if you don't smile." Zhao reminded her.

"Good, I don't want to anyway." And he turned to his daughter.

"Either you go out there and do as I say," and he lifted a fist into her face, "Or I'll make you wish you'd never been born!" Leiko glared up at her father and walked out with him.

There were two men standing in the room. The shorter one was rather old with a long white beard and round in the middle. The other was tall and slim but had a built torso and a jet black hair and pale skin. He looked like a dream guy to any girl who was normal and looking to marry, but Leiko wasn't interested. The boy saw her and his eyes glimmered. Leiko just kept an unyielding glance on him but forced a smile. She wanted nothing more than to burn off his pretty boy face.

"General Kisho, Kilix," Zhao started with a smile, "This is my lovely daughter Leiko." He said and nudged Leiko forward. Leiko just bowed, remembering that it was rude to speak if not spoken to.

"What a lovely young lady." General Kisho complimented with a smile. "You must be very proud of her Admiral Zhao."

"Yes I am." He smiled.

"Liar." Leiko muttered under her breath and her father nudged her again.

"Please sit and help yourselves to some tea. We have a lot to discuss." Zhao offered as he looked deviously down at Leiko, who just looked away to hide the endless burning inside.


	5. Zhao's Orders

Leiko was sitting in front of Kilix who had his eyes on her the entire time. She tried not to make eye contact by staring at her tea. She looked into the steaming cup and gazed upon her own reflection. But she was taken when Kilix walked up to her with a bouquet of exotic flowers. She just looked at them and then up at him.

"For my future wife." He said with a bow. She took the flowers and smelled them. They were pretty, however not as meaningful as they would be if they were from someone she really cared about.

"Thank you." She replied and set them on her lap.

"So, I hear you're a warrior." He spoke up again.

"Yes, I am." She confirmed.

"How long have you been training?" he asked in his strong voice.

"All my life." She told him sadly.

"Hmm, I have to admit it is an honor to be with the great Admiral Zhao's daughter." She didn't say anything. "I mean, you have to be the most admired maiden in the fire nation."

"I think it's a shame how people will judge one by their fighting skills. Just because I'm the strongest warrior doesn't mean I'm any better than anyone else in value."

"Ah, you have your own opinions. I like that quality in a girl." Kilix practically purred to her. He scooted closer to her and she scooted further away.

"I'm going to put these flowers in my chamber."

She got up and walked away to just get some space. She entered her room and leaned on the wall, trying to catch her breath from the lack of air. Tila chirped when she entered. "This…guy's…a moron!" she said. Tila chirped to converse with her master. "Yes, I suppose they are nice flowers." And she engulfed them with a flame that grew up from her fist. And as they crumbled to ashes and grinned and dropped them. "But I don't care. Oh, Tila I don't know how much longer I can take all this! That Kilix guy is such a gentlemen, he's completely boring! It's as if he's one of those walking…guide books or something!" Tila flew off her perch and over to Leiko's diary. She squawked and pecked at the cover. "No not that kind of book." The bird squawked like crazy as she flared her wings. "That's not it? Well than what are you saying? You want to hear more of my entries?" the bird actually nodded. But then Zhao called for Leiko from the room. "It'll have to wait. Sorry Tila." And Leiko walked back out.

She saw Kilix and his father at the door.

"Say goodbye to our guests." Zhao told her and she walked over and bowed.

"Have a good afternoon." She said. General Kisho patted her head and Kilix just kissed her hand and they left. After the door closed, Leiko rubbed her hand on her dress where Kilix had kissed her. "Eww! I've been kissed by a egotistic monster." And she folded her arms. "Now may I change father?"

"Go ahead, but hurry back out because we have much to talk about." And she walked back into her room. Gratefully, she untied her lace and let her bosom free, allowing her lungs to fill completely with air again.

"Ah, much better." She said with a big grin. She took off the dress and changed into a pair of pants and a wrap top. It was something she actually didn't have a problem fitting into, no matter how big her bust was.

She walked back out to the room where her father was looking at a map of the Fire Nation. He had his back to her and didn't speak. Leiko could sense the tension rise in the room…this was not going to be good. Needing some emotional support, she whistled and Tila flew out and landed on her shoulder. "Leiko, come and sit down." Zhao demanded. Leiko kept quiet and took a place in front of her father who was still standing. "Good news, your wedding will be in a month."

"A month!" she began to freak out. "But-but…surely we'll need more time for planning!"

"Nope, I hired a wedding planner to set up everything. Soon you'll be the wife of Kilix and after that when he becomes a great general like his father…"

"I get it, I get it!" she cut him off! "But I don't want to marry him!"

"Hush your mouth!" he barked, "I did not call you in here to complain! I called you in here to have a very serious talk!"

"Well than let's get this over with!" she said while she slammed a fist down on the arm of the chair. Zhao drew in a deep breath.

"I realized who the thief was." He spoke with his back to her. Leiko chuckled to herself; it seemed her father was single-minded about capturing the avatar. She knew well who it was, but she doubted he did. "That man in the blue mask…only someone from the Fire Nation could know how to penetrate the refuge. And they would need to know all history and every single weak point and crack of these walls." Leiko rolled her eyes, already slipping off into boredom. "There's only a handful of people who want to know everything down to the amount of dust grains in this fortress."

"And who do you infer it to be, father?" she asked as she looked down at the map on the table. Her father turned around and smiled in a conniving manner.

"Prince Zuko."


	6. Forced To Obey

"Prince Zuko!" Leiko was taken off guard and lunged forward, causing Tila to flutter. She didn't expect him to actually be correct! "What makes you think it's him?"

"Because…he's returned to the Fire Nation for a visit and he is forbidden to leave due to my orders. I sent men to his ship to tell him that all information concerning the avatar was to be reported to me. He must have discovered my luck in capturing the avatar and decided to take matters into his own hands." He grinned more, "That and the fact that you wrote it in your diary." He spoke up. Tila pecked gently at Leiko's head. So that's what Tila was telling Leiko, that Zhao had read her diary!

"You read my diary?" she yelled, "That is a total invasion of privacy! You know that everything I write in there is for my eyes alone!"

"But I am your father, and I have all the authority to do so. I also read about your undying hatred for me."

"At least I don't have to tell you to your face now." She grumbled.

"I was hurt to the heart Leiko. I am your father, I've provided for you all your life, and that's how you really feel."

"Can't fight emotions." She said with a shrug.

"Well, back to the matter. I have decided what I want for a going away present."

"Going away present?" she asked.

"Yes, it is tradition for the bride to be to give her parents a gift before they leave. And I know exactly what I want."

"And what would that be?" she rumbled through clenched teeth.

"I want you…to kill Zuko."

"WHAT!"

"That's right! I want you to rid this nation of that ill-bred teenage boy!"

"No, I won't do it!" Leiko yelled at her father, and Tila chirped in agreement. "Fire Lord Ozai will execute the both of us for murdering his son! Are you out of your mind?"

"The Fire Lord won't care. If he really wanted his son he would let him return."

"You don't know that!"

"Oh I know that there is no reason to keep him alive, especially with the fact that he was the one who released the avatar. His father would never let him back after discovering that." Leiko growled under her breath, he was right! The Fire Lord would never let him return…or even live. "There's no way out of this, Leiko."

"I refuse to do this!" she said as she stood up. "It's wrong."

"Nobody will care, and you'll be a great hero. Maybe The Fire Lord will even build a statue in your honor."

"But that's what you wanted!" she shouted as she pointed at her father, "You just want to use me to live up to your dreams! Like you always have!"

"YOU WILL DESTROY THE ODDS STANDING IN MY WAY OF CATCHING THE AVATAR!" Zhao barked as he turned over a table with his foot! It crashed and Leiko watched as glasses shattered.

"Control your temper."

"You're not the boss of me, I am your father!" And there was more silence. "As your father I order you to kill the rogue prince."

"And what if I don't?" she asked.

"Then I'll have no choice but to throw you in the dungeon for the rest of your young life." He said as he circled her. "You'll live down there, no sun, no food, no water…just the rats and bugs to keep you company. You'll suffer until you breathe your last breath and then you'll rot." He bent down in her ear and she just looked straight ahead. A cold chill ran through her whole body. Would he really do that? She thought about what it would be like…starving to death in the cold, damp darkness. "I'll have you strung up, and you'll hang there until only the bones are left. You'll lose your honor, your life, and everything entitled to your name."

"You ahole." She muttered as he walked away to the map in front of her. "You wouldn't!"

"Try me!" he yelled at her. "I'll make sure you're put through torture until you're begging for your own death! You will obey me, no matter what it takes! And I say kill the prince!" Leiko looked down and squeezed her fists. He bent down to her face again. "It's either the prince…or you."

"But father…" she started, still not looking at him, "I can't…I can't kill Zuko! He…he was my best friend."

"But now he's banished, and nothing more than a traitor." He placed a hand on her shoulder, "After reading you diary entries…I'd say that you kind of had a crush on the prince didn't you?" and she still didn't speak, "The way he looked into your eyes every time he helped you…the way he held your hand and stood up for you. He was nothing short of a prince charming."

"I-don't-want-to-hurt-him." She said flatly. And tears gathered in her eyes. "He's done nothing to you." But then she grinned, "Other than kick your butt in that Agni Kai."

"I told you never to mention that!"

"Must have slipped my mind." She shrugged, with all her wit.

"Well as slippery as your mind may be, hold onto this. You _will_ kill the prince. I don't care how tender he was towards you years ago. He probably doesn't even remember you."

"Not true!" she snarled at her father, "Zuko and I would never forget each other…not in a million years."

"You do like him, don't you?" Leiko didn't answer. "Do not let your feelings for the traitor get in the way of following my orders."

"I had feelings for him, but only feelings of friendship." She confessed, "And maybe that time is over, but feelings last forever when they're true. I will not hurt him."

"May I remind you that the rats in that dungeon haven't eaten in years. They would gnaw happily upon your sour heart." And Leiko grit her teeth in frustration. There was no way out of this. She would have to kill her old friend.


	7. Distant Memory

In just three days, Zhao had planned and set up an entire force of soldiers to carry out his plans. He seemed to have a calm, yet manic smile on his face the past few days. Poor Leiko was the victim of her father's conceit. The prince may have been banished, but he was still her friend. He had done nothing to harm her ever, and he never would. It was Zhao who took that job, and Zuko was always there to rescue her.

"Prince Zuko's ship is on the far left of the harbor, just behind the barrier rocks. I want you to approach from the mountain. You will command the men I have set up for you to invade from the surrounding rocks. They will distract the crew, while you personally kill Prince Zuko. And I've ordered a soldier to tell me everything that happens, just in case you get any cute ideas. You are a warrior, well capable of handling the prince on your own." Her father informed her as they looked down at the map. He stood up and looked at his daughter who had an angry look on her face. "The time is now…go get ready for combat!" and she turned and walked into her room.

She stripped down and got suited up in her ninja suit. Her father told her that she needed stealth and camouflage to do the job right. She knew that after spending years of training in the art of Ninjitsu, she would be able to fight to victory. But Zuko had taken Ninjitsu as well, so it would be a familiar strategy to him. However, Leiko was much more adequate with the martial art than he was. She decided to use her black outfit and not the red, to blend in with the night. But at the same time, she packed up her red one and some other clothes and items in a bag. Just in case things didn't go as planned, she had her own arrangement.

As she tucked in her diary, she had flashbacks. Why did she have to do this to someone so important to her? She was ten years old when Zuko had helped her out of one of the toughest situations.

_Leiko was laying on the muddy ground, curled up in a ball and crying. It was raining outside mercilessly splattering mud onto her face and clothes. Pain surged through her whole body making the tears continue to spill. The wind was also knocked out of her from her hard crash to the ground. She allowed her sobs to grow louder, as if pleading for help. She heard footsteps splashing in the puddles and looked up wither right eye to see her good friend standing over her. _

"_Leiko…what happened?" a young Prince Zuko asked, alarmed. _

"_Father…pushed me….from," she stopped and gasped from pain, "The window." She forced out. Zuko looked up and saw the window from the top level of the tower was shattered. He gasped and looked back down at Leiko who was in tears and crying for his help. He knelt down and placed his hand under her head to lift her face up to his. _

"_Where are you hurt?" he asked caringly. _

"_My…my arm." She squeaked. "I think it's broken." He lifted her other arm up gently and she yelped in pain. More tears streamed down her face. _

"_Okay, let's try again. I'll do it more slowly." And he lifted her am up again. It looked like she had another joint where her arm was bent just above the elbow. He still cradled her gently. She just panted in pain. "It's definitely broken." He informed her. "Why did he toss you out of the window?" _

"_I made him mad." _

"_But still, how could he do that?" and he sighed, "Come on, I'm going to take you to a doctor." And he helped her up and let her lean on him. They walked together though the rain to the doctor's and got her arm bandaged up and put in a sling. The doctor asked her how it happened and Leiko just told him that she fell off of a rhino. He believed her, and told her to be more careful. But Zuko knew it was a lie, and just stayed quiet. He waited until they were out of the doctor's to speak to her. "Leiko, you need to tell someone what really happened, tell them the truth!" _

"_I can't! My father will kill me!" she replied. _

"_But you could be taken away from him, you'd be safe! It might be for the best." _

"_Who cares about my safety." She said flatly while looking at the ground. Zuko stopped and placed a hand under her chin and guided her face up to his. _

"_I do." He replied, "You're my friend, Leiko. And I don't like seeing you hurt by your father. You need to get help." _

"_There's no help for me." Leiko said with a tear. Zuko hugged her gently so he wouldn't hurt her fractured arm. She just rested her head on his shoulder. _

"_Maybe my uncle Iroh could talk to your father." _

"_I doubt it." She said as she backed away. "Thank you for helping me." _

"_What are friends for." He smiled and she walked to the entrance of her house, "Oh, Leiko…" and she looked back. He rubbed the back of his head, "Uh…goodnight." _

"_Good night." She said with a smile and walked in. _

A picture fell out of her diary and she picked it up. She looked at it and smiled, it was a picture someone had drawn for her. It was a realistic picture of her and Zuko…just before he was banished. They were standing under a statue and she was resting her head on his shoulder. Tila tilted her head and made a quiet twitter from her throat. Leiko looked at it and tears gathered in her eyes. They began to stream down her cheek and she slipped it back into the diary and tied up the bag. She put it on her back and then placed her katana in its case on her hip. She walked over to the mirror and looked at herself. Her shoulder, forearm and shin guards were on correctly and her hair was in a ponytail. The suit hugged her curves tightly. She let her tears fall and her lower lip tremble as she tied a black bandana around her face, concealing her face from the nose down. Tila perched on her shoulder as more tears fell. She looked into the corner of her mirror and saw another picture of her and Zuko next to other pictures of her and her other friends. They were standing together under a cherry tree as blossoms danced in the wind. It was Leiko's thirteenth birthday in that picture. More tears escaped her eyes and she spoke to the picture. "I'm sorry Zuko." She whispered, "I'm so sorry." And she walked out of her room.


	8. Face to Face

Leiko was standing at the top of the mountain. Tila stayed on her shoulder as she looked down at the small ship. A wisp of hair was free in front of her face that danced like the rest of her hair in the gentle wind. She didn't want to do this; she wanted to back out more than anything! But there was no choice. "Tila, signal the troops." She told her bird, and Tila flew off of her shoulder and into the night sky. She flew along the bay, screeching to the men to tell them to start moving in. Leiko watched from the ledge as the men got closer to the ship. She wanted to yell out for them to stop, but one of those men was watching her every move and she knew she couldn't.

Then it began! The troops boarded the ship and began to fight with the others! There were flames surging from everywhere! The sound of bellowing men filled the air and she watched as some men were tossed over board. She pulled out a bow and arrow and shot into the trees. Gripping the rope attached to the arrow, she swung down into the trees! Things went whooshing by as she flew towards the ship! She landed on a rock just in front of it and did a flip up into the air and landed on the deck! "Which one of you is the captain of this boat!" she demanded. The men stopped and one person waked up to her. It was Prince Zuko himself…and he had changed a lot since she had last seen him! The scar over his left eye, the shaved head, and the longer ponytail….and he was taller and looked more muscular.

She, unwillingly, whipped out her katana and placed it in front of his face, just barely touching his nose. Zuko flashed out a katana as well and clanked it against hers. They began to duel, waving their swords around at each other and blocking! Leiko didn't want to hit him and backed up and blocked his blows for the most part, and Zuko showed no mercy. But she was still better than him. "Who are you!" he bellowed at her, but she didn't answer. Instead she tripped him with a low kick and caught his sword in her hand. He just gave her an icy glare. "Who sent you?" and she handed him the sword. He was shocked and just looked at her. Jumping back up and grabbing the sword, he used his other hand to throw flames at her! She ducked down and kicked him in the stomach! He fell backwards, grabbing his gut, and then went back at her. She just dropped her sword and began to use her fire bending! "Who sent you!" he demanded again. She lowered her hands and spoke in a deep voice to mask her own.

"Admiral Zhao has sent me to destroy you." She told him. He went to hit her again, but she punched him in the face, hit him in the back of the head with her elbow and threw him to the floor! She stood over him with her first out, waiting to scar him again.

"Zhao is a terrible man." He said, "He was even a terrible father to his daughter." And he stood up; Leiko was too stunned to move. "I'll never forgive him for hurting my friend. And since he won't fight me himself, I'll just have to fight you." And he threw fire at Leiko, sending her flying back and tumbling onto the floor! Leiko jumped back up and grabbed her sword! Zuko waited for her to attack, "Well what are you waiting for? Aren't you going to fight me? Or are you going to be a cowardly man like Zhao?"

Without any warning, Leiko turned and struck one of her own troops! Then another, and then another! They all began too swarm at her, but she took them down easily! One after another, they fell to the floor! She did flips and kicks, sending other men over board! They didn't stand a chance! Zuko watched as she fought with gracefulness, not getting hit once! It was amazing! There was only one person he knew who could fight like that! After all the men were gone, Leiko stood still and looked at Zuko. But then one last soldier grabbed her from behind! "Admiral Zhao will hear of this you traitor!" he said into her ear! She wiggled free and did a round house, kicking him in the head and then a jump kick to knock him off the ship! She turned and bowed in front of the prince.

"Please, forgive me." She said, not masking her voice anymore.

"Who are you?" he asked again.

"Zuko…" and she pulled off her bandana to reveal her face. "It's me!"

"Leiko?" his eyes softened into shock. Leiko bowed her head and shut her eyes.


	9. Free At Last

"Leiko," Prince Zuko walked forward and knelt down to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Is it really you?" Leiko looked up at him with tears brimming in her eyes.

"Oh Zuko I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I was forced into this! I didn't want to!" she spit out quickly. He placed his hands on her face and pulled her up to him. She ran two tender fingers over his scar and gasped. Just the feeling of his scar made her quiver, but the sense of his hands on her made her feel calm and safe. It was her old friend. What a shock, he had changed so much! What had they done to his face? His handsome face and smooth skin. "Zuko, it's me…it's Leiko!"

"What are you doing here?" he inquired.

"My father sent me to kill you. He forced me to do it, he said if I didn't he'd lock me away in that dungeon until I die! I begged him to stop but he wouldn't! I didn't want to go through with this! I'm sorry! He's after the avatar!" Zuko let go of her face as she slid down and bowed, begging for his forgiveness. "And now that I betrayed him…he's gonna kill me!" she began to weep. "He'll make me rot! I can't go back!" She heard Zuko sigh.

"I still can't believe it's you."

"It is!"

"Leiko wouldn't attack me." Leiko snapped up and grabbed her hair tie and pulled it off of her hair, letting it hang loose.

"See, it's me!" and she went on to prove to him, "One time, you got your foot stuck in a rhino trap and I helped you out of it! And I was the one girl who could hit a single bird out of the sky with a sling shot! And then on my twelfth birthday you gave me a gold necklace with a flame charm. In fact, I think it looked exactly like this." And she reached into the top of her ninja suit and pulled out the necklace. She showed it to him. "When you gave this to me, you said that it was a sign of our friendship…that what we had was special and too strong for anything to break. You said you'd never forget me…please tell me you haven't!" Zuko reached forward and touched the necklace.

"Leiko…" he finally spoke and she smiled, "Look at you. You're…you're a warrior."

"I know; I've changed a lot. I was obligated to become this."

"Has Zhao been training you all this time?" he asked.

"Yes, four times harder since you left." She said as she turned away and tears pattered onto the deck. "I can't go back home. Please, let me stay with you. You're my only hope." Iroh walked forward and saw her.

"Leiko?" he asked in disbelief. He ran forward and Leiko stood up with Zuko. "Leiko? What on earth? Is it really you?" Leiko bowed.

"Yes. It's good to see you General Iroh."

"You led the incursion?"

"Most unwillingly, I swear to you. Zhao forced me to do it, but I deceived him. Now I have nowhere to go." She explained.

"Than why did you do it?" Zuko asked.

"Because you're my friend. And friends don't kill each other. I've been waiting two years for you to return with your uncle."

"And you never gave up hope?"

"Not a chance." She said with a smile. "I had nobody else to talk to, or confide in."

"There she is!" men yelled as a whole army of fire benders ran up to the bay! Leiko knew well that they were after her! She gasped and dropped her bag. She was dead! "Admiral Zhao says to kill her on sight!" the man yelled again. Zuko grabbed her form behind and put the katana to her neck! What was he doing! Leiko tried to break free of his mighty grasp!

"Zuko…" she was no terrified.

"Just play along." He whispered to her. "Let's be off!" and the helmsman steered the ship off the bay and further onto the ocean. Leiko watched as the land mass grew smaller in the distance. She was gone from home…and now on a ship headed in circles around the world. What would she do now? She turned and looked at Zuko and Iroh. And without warning, she jumped up and cheered!

"I'M FREE!" she yelled into the air and danced around! No more hateful father or unnerving fiancée…just her, Zuko, and the ocean ahead.


	10. Tila Returns

Iroh directed Leiko to an empty room on the ship. As she followed, he told her about things that had happened before she arrived. "We have all been at the whim of my hot headed nephew." He told her. "Prince Zuko tends get a bit zesty at times. And he will take it out on the first person around. It's never a dull moment. He's so caught up on catching the avatar."

"But he's still the same guy, right General Iroh?" she asked hopefully. Iroh let out a small groan from his throat and turned to her.

"Not entirely. You see Leiko, capturing the avatar is his only chance of returning to the throne. He will do anything to catch him. And the past he has been through has changed him greatly. I don't want you to get too upset when you notice how much he has changed."

"But he has changed for the better mostly…only stronger…right?" Iroh handed her some blankets.

"Maybe stronger…but things he used to laugh at just upset him now. For example, this one time, I lost my lotus time, and I asked him to help me find it. Now you and I both know that I have lost my lotus tile many times before, and he found it most amusing. But now, now he just gets upset and throws around his temper." Iroh explained and Leiko sighed.

"Oh, so, he's not who he used to be?"

"Do not dwell on that now, child. It is late, and you have had quite an adventure, so go to sleep." She bowed to thank him and walked into the room. It was a plain room and Leiko looked at the bare walls. Iroh closed the heavy door behind her. She walked over to the small bed and unfolded the blankets. She opened her bag and took out her diary and set it under the pillow. It was time for bed, so she changed into a white nightgown and tied up her hair in a bun. She thought about home for a minute, and then realized how much she would miss Tila. She opened the window and stuck her head out. It was no use trying, they were miles away from the Fire Nation…but maybe. Leiko whistled the familiar note into the night air and waited. There was nothing but the sound of the ocean. She closed her eyes and sadness overcame her. But then she heard the memorable shriek and looked back out to see Tila flying to her.

"Tila!" she said happily as Tila flew in through the window and landed on Leiko's outstretched arm. "I thought you wouldn't be able to find me! Guess what, Zuko let me on his ship! Hey, let's go see him." And she opened the door and walked out into the hallway.

She looked at each door until she found one with a flame on it, and she knew it was Zuko's. She knocked on it and waited. Zuko cracked the door open and looked at her. "Zuko, look, it's my bird Tila! I know you remember Tila. She used to deliver our notes to each other."

"Go back to bed." Was all he said. Leiko's face dropped.

"But aren't you happy to see Tila? I thought you'd want to see…"

"Go back to sleep Leiko. Nobody cares." And he closed the door. Leiko was in shock. Was Zuko really like that now? He couldn't be. She just walked back into her room and closed the door. Maybe he was just tired from all the action. But she didn't want to spend the rest of the night thinking about it, she had a lot to write about in her diary. But before she did, she read an entry from years ago.

_Dear Diary, _

_Today I found an egg at the playing field. It is small and blue with red and black spots. I took it home with me and made it a nest of blankets. I invited my friends over to see it. They all wanted to hold it, but I was afraid they would drop it. My father doesn't know I have it, but I'll tell him eventually. I didn't expect the egg to hatch for a few more weeks, but it hatched that night! It happened when Zuko was holding it. His face dropped and his eyes grew huge and he yelled, "AH, IT'S ALIVE!" I laughed and told him it was hatching. And it hatched right there in his hands. It must have been because his hands are always so warm, after all he's always fire bending. I named it Tila and decided to keep it as a pet. The birds are common in the fire nation. I cannot wait to start training it!_

"And that is the story on how I got you." Leiko said to Tila with a smile. "You were so cute when you were little." And she chirped, making Leiko giggle.


	11. Things In The Past

The next morning, Leiko woke up and got dressed. She put on a pair of black pants and a red tunic with stitched up sides. Putting her hair into a ponytail she marched out of her room with Tila on her shoulder as usual and entered the mess hall. The crew was in there having breakfast, which was only some bread, tea and strips of meat. She introduced them all to Tila and took a seat next to Zuko and in front of Iroh. Iroh passed her some tea and a plate of food.

"So Zuko," she started, "We have a lot of catching up to do. Now tell me about all your exciting adventures out at sea." She said with her chin resting on her hand. He didn't even look at her.

"I'm not interested." He stated. Leiko blinked in disbelief and turned to face her food.

"Are you okay? I mean, we used to talk all the time."

"Back when we were little and best friends." He replied.

"But…we're still friends. We're just older." She countered.

"That was the past. Things have changed." And with that he stood up and left. Leiko just sat there and watched as he walked away.

"I'm worried about him." She admitted to his uncle.

"Do not fret, Leiko. He is probably just a bit overwhelmed to see you."

"Do you really think so?"

"Of course I do. Why, when we first set sail, he used to talk about how much he missed you."

"Really?"

"Oh yes. He was worried he'd never see you again. And when he came back and challenged your father in the Agni Kai, he could not see you because you were training."

"No wonder Father sent me away to practice. He didn't want me to see Zuko."

"Exactly. He will come around sooner or later."

"Do you think he's upset about me attacking him? I would be upset too, you know."

"Maybe, but give him some time. Try to be patient."

"It's been two years since I've last seen him, and the main reason I decided to stay on the ship is because I've missed him. He was my best friend."

"I know it must be hard…" and he was interrupted when a warning bell went off. The men looked around and sprang up into action! Leiko turned to Iroh, "Prince Zuko has spotted the avatar!" Leiko followed Iroh up to the deck where the men readied the catapults. She crossed her arms as they set the ammo on fire to shoot at the giant flying bison. She ran over to Zuko and tapped him on the shoulder. He spun around while holding his viewer and snapped at her.

"What?"

"What does the avatar look like?" she asked.

"He's a small, bald monk with a blue arrow on his head." He told her. She took the viewer and looked up at the giant bison.

"He's not there." She said.

"What?" he was surprised.

"There's a water bending boy on there, nobody else."

"It's the avatar's friend. But where is he?"

"He might be on that island over there." She pointed ahead to a pinch sized piece of land in the distance. Zuko nodded and raised his hand to tell his men to stop.

"To the island!" he shouted and Leiko could feel the engines in the boat rev and push to the island. She put her hands behind her back and smiled. "You must think you're so smart."

"Actually, I do." She said and she pulled out her slingshot and a marble. And she aimed and let go, hitting a bird and watching as it fell into the water. "I used to do that all the time. I just wanted to see if I remembered how to do it." Zuko just looked at her and then turned back ahead. She looked away and sighed…it was hopeless.

Upon reaching the island, the men left the ship on rhino back. Leiko jumped off the ship with all her weapons and in a new set of fire bending armor that matched Zuko's. She pulled out her spear and walked next to the soldiers. She preferred to be on foot, she believed it made a person less vulnerable. The real reason she was with the men was because she wanted to watch Zuko, she really had no interest in capturing the avatar. She understood the importance, and was loyal to her nation, but she had more important things on her mind.

There was utmost silence for most of the journey. Leiko wanted so badly to talk to Zuko, but he showed no interest in her. It seemed too wrong, they had been so close, and now nothing! The slingshot didn't remind him any little bit that she knew of, and probably nothing would! She just stayed on her toes and kept her guard up as they pressed on. Zuko didn't look away from the path or speak, but the other men mumbled something to each other every once in a while. Leiko grew impatient and jumped up into a tree. She climbed up it until she reached the top and looked out all over the island. Unfortunately for Zuko, she spotted the flying bison leaving, and this time with more than one person on it. She licked her finger and put it into the wind. "Damn it! Should have known! We're up wind." And she jumped down, landing on the back of Zuko's rhino. "Zuko, the avatar has just left the island." She informed him.

"What?" he asked aggravated.

"We were up wind of them the whole time. They discovered out presence and left."

"Where are they headed?"

"Straight ahead, eastward." She told him.

"Back to the ship!" Zuko shouted to everyone and they all turned around and went back to the ship. Leiko was growing bored, again. She decided to stir up some trouble for fun.

"Zuko, do you remember when you ate that rotten melon?" she spoke from beside him as she was walking, "Your friend dared you. He found it in the garbage and dared you to eat it for a silver piece. You ate it and were sick for at least a week." And she began to giggle.

"You dwell too much on the past." He told her.

"It's not dwelling, it's remembering the old days. It's how you hold the memories from years ago that make a person. If you let the bad memories veil the good ones, then you'll be eaten up inside." There was a long moment of silence that lasted at least a few minutes. Leiko wasn't satisfied with such a small conversation and decided to pick it back up. "That's what happened to you isn't it?" Zuko looked down at her.

"What about you? I know you have terrible memories of your past." He mentioned to make them seem equal.

"I do," she admitted, "But I hold onto the fond recollections to keep me going." There was more silence and Leiko now knew that Zuko had no interest in talking anymore. They reached the ship when Zuko surprisingly spoke up again.

"But I would think you didn't have any." And he got off his rhino and held the reins. He looked at her as she turned to face him.

"I had you." She replied, and then she boarded the ship. Zuko just watched from behind as she stepped on and went out of sight. His eyes softened as he felt a twinge of guilt and boarded with his rhino.


	12. A Fight With Zuko

Prince Zuko was looking at the map with the Lieutenant only two days after he and Leiko had had their longest conversation in years. As hard as it was to believe, Zuko had a hard time balancing the time he spent thinking about the avatar with the time thinking about Leiko. He knew that she was right, and that they used to be the so close that nothing could tear them apart. But something had changed; maybe it was the amount of time since they had last spoken to each other. Leiko stayed to herself most of the time for the past few days, probably still trying to get a grip on her new reality.

Zuko was taken from his thoughts when his uncle walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Prince Zuko, are you alright? There seems to be more than the Lieutenant's plan on your mind." Zuko just turned to look at him from over his shoulder.

"I'm worried, Uncle." He replied.

"About what? We are on course and the weather seems fine. Nothing is wrong."

"I am worried about Leiko." He owned up.

"Ah," Iroh seemed to understand, "Why don't you have a chat with our new recruit? I am sure she will be happy to talk with you." And Zuko walked out onto the deck. He spotted Leiko sitting Indian style and meditating. He walked over slowly and cleared his throat. She opened her eyes and turned to look up at him.

"Sorry to interrupt." He said.

"Are you talking to me?" she asked with a smile as she stood up. That smile seemed all too familiar to him and it tugged at a string in his distant memories. Something about seeing it again made him smile back. This was Leiko, his long lost friend; the girl who only opened up to him and kept everybody else out.

"I was just wondering," he had to think about what to discuss, "How my sister is doing?"

"Zula?" Leiko turned up her nose at the thought of that girl, "I guess she's fine. You know I don't really like your little sister that much."

"But you two are the same age."

"I think she's evil." She spoke up and then covered her mouth daintily, "Excuse me." She apologized with rosy cheeks. She knew she had stepped beyond the boundaries on that one, which she would normally not care about.

"No offense taken." He replied, "I just thought you girls might have spoken."

"Nope, only at the war meetings and it was never a friendly speaking." She pointed out to her friend. "I know she's related to you but…that doesn't really make up for much. I was friends with you, not her."

"I see. Is she still power-mad?"

"More than ever without you there." Leiko crossed her arms and informed him. "Why? Do you miss her?"

"Not really. Who could?" Zuko made her grin on that note. "What about my father?"

"I wouldn't know. I'm unaware of his commerce." Zuko sighed and Leiko tilted her head. "Do you miss your home?"

"I miss my honor and my throne. I'd give anything to have it back."

"Capturing the avatar."

"Exactly."

"I still can't believe it. What your father did."

"How does it settle on you?"

"Who cares what I think." Leiko said now placing a hand on her hip, "It's not my place." There was another draw of silence between them.

"Leiko?"

"Hmm?"

"What's it like? To finally be a warrior."

"What do you mean?"

"You've worked so hard all your life to become what you are now. How does it feel to reach your goal?" Leiko didn't answer, at first she just turned away and looked out at the sea.

"I didn't want to become this if that's what you think." She told him, "I was constrained; forced every step of the way. I wanted a father who would accept me for me. But to keep what should have been given to me unconditionally I had to sweat and bleed everyday. Everybody in the Fire Nation is a soldier, and here I am a girl who fights without any allies. A warrior fights alone and often stays that way. It's just me and Tila." She said pointing to her bird that was perched on the edge of the ship. "Ever since you left…I-I dunno." And they just looked at each other.

There gaze was taken away from each other when the ship began to shake and a loud booming sound came from underneath their feet! Leiko just looked down and then back up at Zuko. "Does that happen often?" she asked. Then a soldier came out yelled to the prince that the engine blew.

"What!" Zuko snapped at him, making Leiko blink it disclosure. "How long will it take to fix?"

"At least a few days. We need to set shore to fix it and fast or the motors could melt." The man answered.

"You idiot! Isn't there anything you could have done to prevent this? See to it that it's fixed immediately or I'll teach you a lesson about being careless!" Zuko barked. Leiko stepped back with her mouth open. Was this the new Zuko? Had he really changed from a caring and dependable young gentleman to a fierce tyrant? She was shocked at him. He turned to her with a scowl on his face. "What are you looking at!"

"I guess I was wrong about you." She said and she glared at him, "I guess you really have changed for the worst. You're not the Zuko I remember."

"What do you know!"

"I know that the old Zuko would never explode or threaten anybody like that. The old Zuko wasn't quick tempered."

"Well here's the new me, so you should just get over it." Leiko balled her fists and scowled.

"I waited two years and betrayed my father for the old Zuko. I risked my life and decided to stay on this goddamn ship. I feel like I don't know you anymore."

"Don't back sass a prince."

"You're no prince," and Leiko walked away but turned back to him, "You're just like my father…a fucking heartless monster." And she walked away. She pushed her way past Iroh who was standing in the doorway. He just looked astounded at Zuko.

"Since when did Leiko pick up such a nasty mouth? What horrible language! Do you see now what Zhao has done to her, Prince Zuko?"

"I don't care." Zuko said quietly. But deep down somewhere inside he really did.


	13. A Brighter Day

That night the ship shored on a mountainous island off of the earth kingdom. Uncle Iroh was sipping tea as he watched the men scurry to fix the engines. Prince Zuko walked up to his uncle and asked if he had seen Leiko. He felt like he needed to talk to her. "Last time I saw her, she was walking along the shore. But do not worry about her, she knows well what she is doing." But Prince Zuko still walked off the ship to find her. He didn't know why but he just had to speak with her again. She probably thought he was a monstrous dictator with no mercy to give. Maybe he was, but not to her. His outburst of anger was a reality check for her, and somewhat for him. Her reaction made him realize just how much his temper had taken over him. He needed to speak to someone who followed life's virtues and yet understood what it was like living a harsh precedent, someone who spoke from the soul, and that person was definitely Leiko.

Zuko heard the familiar screech of Tila and followed the sound to a spot on the island where the ground was nothing but sharp and pointy rocks that looked threatening. He carefully watched the placement of his footing as he approached Leiko, whom he spotted from a ways away. She was balancing on the rocks with one foot and the other was outstretched into the air just next to her head. It was a very poetic stance, and without a doubt it was a move from one of the martial arts she had mastered. In her hands she held a long staff behind her back at an angle. With out quick movement she jumped up and switched her footing and rearranged herself into another, but more complicated, position. The staff was in front of her at another angle with her other leg wrapped around it as she leaned backward until her head was only a foot or so away from the hazardous rocks. "Leiko." He called to her. She changed position again, but bending forward with one leg stretched straight up into the air behind her and the staff held horizontally in front of her face.

"What do you want?" she asked angrily.

"I wanted to apologize about earlier. I shouldn't have yelled at you." She stood back up straight and looked at him. "It just hasn't set in yet…that you're here now. In front of me, after years. It's different having you around. I wanted nothing to remind me of my past. Yet here you are…a reminder of all that…all that I once had." There was yet another long draw of silence and Leiko gracefully stepped atop the rocks and up to him. She placed her staff down next to her and leaned on it.

"You know I shouldn't forgive you." She finally spoke, "There's nothing I hate more than a power-hungry, sudden tempered, manic oppressor. Especially the type that hurt people for sport, like my father. Though spiders come in a close runner up." She finished with a small smile.

"Spiders?" he cocked his eyebrow.

"Yeah, they are some nasty little devils."

"Same old Leiko." He said relieved.

"I'm sure as hell not shtting." She said with a shake of her head.

"Except for that." He pointed out. "Other than that you haven't changed."

"We both have changed, whether we like it or not." And she walked past him and he followed her. Tila flew overhead and landed on Leiko's shoulder as they walked. "And running from your past won't help."

"What do you do to escape from the bad memories?" he asked her.

"What I do best, fight. I don't take it out on people like you do."

"Are you going to lecture me to death now? Okay, I apologized which is hard enough for me as it is."

"No, I plan on whipping you back into shape."

"So, things are okay now?" he asked hopefully.

"I still don't see the old Zuko." She informed him and she turned to face him. "Neither a trace nor a hint. I feel as if I'm still waiting at the harbor for my friend to return. At the moment I'm out at sea with a banished prince. Whether you choose to let the Zuko I once knew show is up to you, but I'm keeping faith and remaining the way I've always been."

"What way was that?" Zuko inquired.

"Tough, eccentric, rebellious…yet hopeful."

"For what?"

"A brighter day." And she walked back onto the ship and left Zuko standing in his tracks again, thinking to himself and taking in her words.

The moon was at its peak in the sky and the stars were out. Leiko was on deck, practicing her Tae Kwon Do in a white rope with her black belt on. General Iroh walked out to the girl and watched with a smile on his face as she did what looked to be impossible moves. Yet she was so confident and graceful in her movements. She treasured her strength and agility, knowing that one day she might well need it, and not to do her father's dirty work. She did a cartwheel into a number of back hand springs and landed crouching on the deck floor. Iroh clapped his hands and she stood and faced him with sweat drops on her forehead. "Very good. I did not know you knew Tae Kwon Do. You seem to be a master"

"Of the third degree." She informed him while crossing her arms.

"What else have you learned?"

"Many, many other forms of martial arts." She replied. And then there was a second of silence between them as Iroh nodded. "I've been practicing almost all fifteen years of my life."

"You must be proud." He stated.

"No," she answered, "I'm not."

"Why not?"

"Because…" and she sighed and smiled, "I'm just not."

"Anybody else would."

"I'm not anybody else, I guess. My fighting skills don't mean the world to me. It's like the ability to sneeze at will, it comes in handy and you can practice…but it's not the most valued quality. I don't believe in judgment based on combat. But I do believe in decision making based on the person's inner being."

"Your father never believed in that philosophy did he?"

"No, he believed in blood and misery." And she walked up to the door. "So…what's for dinner?" she asked with a smile. Iroh stood up and walked in with her.


	14. Leiko VS Sang

Prince Zuko awoke the next morning at sunrise. He got dressed and went out to the deck to see what the weather was like. He was surprised to find Leiko out there, standing at the tip of the ship with Tila on her shoulder again. He sighed and rubbed the back of his head. She had on a very short black kimono that hugged her hips and bust and reached down just below her bottom. When the wind blew, it lifted the sarong and dared to show Zuko some of her goods. He eyed her from behind, waiting to see if the wind would be generous and grant him a quick shot at the view. But the only thing he spotted was a long scar from the inside of her upper thigh that ran upwards out of his vision. Where had she gotten all of these scars from? And he wondered why he was hoping to see a bit more of Leiko than he was used to. He grimaced from torment and walked over to her. "Morning,"

"Good morning." She replied without looking at him. Zuko looked down at her arms and saw other scars. Some where short, but deep, while others were long gashes like on her leg. Leiko must have caught him staring at her imperfections because she spoke up about them. "It's another price I've had to pay for fighting all my life." She explained, "I have many scars now, and some may never go away. I wish I could make them go away."

"I know how you feel." Zuko answered, referring to his eye. "It makes me feel…" and he paused, "Almost menacing."

"Prince Zuko, that scar has absolutely nothing to do with who you are on the inside. If you let that get the best of you, then you'll just be letting your opposing forces win."

"You don't know that."

"I do." She told him, finally turning to him. "My father got his sick kicks from seeing me in pain. When I let my tears spill, it's a sign to him that he has won. I never cry in his presence, and I never will." And then Zuko brought up another topic.

"Why do you get up at dawn?"

"I'm used to waking up at dawn to train." And then they were quiet. "I take it the ship will be prepared by sunset today?" Zuko just nodded and then they were quiet again. Leiko just turned to look at him again. "What's the matter?"

"I missed you." He said in a whisper. She looked at him surprised and smiled.

"Really?" she asked.

It was a very special moment, but it ended when Zuko looked over her shoulder and shouted, "Look out!" and Leiko spun around, stretched out her arm and caught an arrow that cut through the air! It stopped inches away from her nose! She growled and snapped it in her hand. There was a man standing on the ground off the shore with a bow and arrow, ready to fire again. He had a swathe covering his face, so she couldn't make him out. Leiko dropped the arrow pieces and walked up to the edge of the ship.

"I've come to slay the daughter of Zhao, and bring back her head for a plague!" the man yelled up to her.

"Who challenges me?" Leiko called down to the man.

"If I told you of my identity, you would be too fearful to engage in combat!" he answered.

"Zuko," Leiko spoke to him, "Stay on the ship at all times. Do not come down or interrupt."

"Leiko…" he started.

"Just do it." She commanded him, "This man is an assassin sent by my father. He will kill you as well if you get in the way." Zuko just frowned at her. "I'll be fine. I know what I'm doing."

"But you don't have nay weapons." He pointed out.

"I don't need any." And she jumped down and onto the ground with one graceful leap, and landed crouched on her feet. She walked over to the man. "Alright, I accept your challenge. Just don't cry when I'm finished." And she struck a fighting stance.

The man ran forward after dropping his bow and arrow went to punch Leiko, but she leaned to the side and he missed. He tried again and she leaned to the other side, not even needing to step away. She continued to evade his blows for several minutes, with just ducking or leaning back. Zuko was flabbergasted at the sight; the assassin didn't stand a chance! And since when did Leiko fight like that? The assassin was now worked up and out of breath. "Whomever my father sent, he must have forgotten to mention that I've been trained almost since day one. Would you like to continue to make an ss of yourself?"

"I'll let you know that I am trained in the natural martial arts, including the secret art of Sancto Mae."

"What a coincidence, so am I!" she replied and she took another stance. The man charged and Leiko jumped into the air, landing on his shoulder and doing a front flip off, kicking him in the back of the head and knocking him down to the ground. The assassin stood back up and kicked, just missing her chin! Leiko just circled him and then in a flash she tripped him and did a horizontal spin in the air, taking his head in her feet and slamming him into the ground as she landed! He did a flip back up and she struck him with two pointed fingers in his forehead. It seemed like a very mild hit, but he fell backwards onto his back. Then she cupped her hands outwards and leaped forward, hitting him in the face and keeping him down. "It seems like you are the one who has made a mistake. You might be bigger, but you are outmatched a million to one. It's almost an unfair fight." And the man stood up slowly. "Do you wish to proceed?"

"I will not be defeated by a stubborn teenage girl." And he unexpectedly struck her in the face! She turned back after the blow and wiped the small drop of blood from her nose.

"Don't let him do that Leiko!" Zuko yelled down to her! He wanted so badly to jump down and show that man a thing or two! Forget the martial arts; he would burn his face off! How dare he hit Leiko! But he had to remember that Leiko told him to stay out of it.

"You made one fatal mistake!" Leiko growled and jumped at the man, hitting him in the stomach! She threw several blows at him in such a fast rate that nobody could count them! She stopped with her hands and jammed her knee into his stomach and then kicked straight up into the air, hitting him in the chin! He gasped and then she put her knee behind him to his spine and thrust him down with her elbows, cracking his spine! Zuko's mouth gaped open as the man went down and didn't get up. Leiko had defeated him…for good. She touched his wrist and looked up at Zuko. She took out a silver chain with a tag from his neck and held it in her fist as she stood up. "Miroko Sang." She stated his name. She climbed back up and onto the ship.

"Are you alright?" Zuko asked her, still amazed.

"I'm fine."

"What about that man?" he inquired. Leiko tucked his tag into a pocket of hers and walked off.

"He's dead."


	15. Leiko's Secret

"His name was Miroko Sang." Prince Zuko told his uncle. Uncle Iroh and some other men were in the mess hall eating breakfast. Zuko was informing his crew of the amazing scene that Leiko and the assassin had displayed. Zuko was in utmost shock, and no matter how many times he tried to grasp the whole thing, he still couldn't believe it. Leiko, his old best friend who seemed to helpless years ago, had killed a man. He knew that she had changed and trained for years, but watching her kill a man with her bare hands almost made her seem… daunting.

Meanwhile, Leiko was in her room on her knees on the floor with the tag in her hands. She was repenting for what she had done, like she would always do if she had done something wrong. The tag dangled from her fists and she stayed there with her eyes closed for some time. No matter how many times she asked the gods for forgiveness, it seemed like she could never express it enough. Tila stayed quietly perched on a dresser and watched her master pray. Leiko finally stood up and placed the tag under her pillow. "I have to talk to him." She said to herself and opened the door of her room. Tila flew over and resumed her usual spot on Leiko's shoulder as Leiko walked down the hallway.

She could hear chatter from the mess hall and knew that everybody had to be in there. She entered slowly without warning and everyone in there went silent. Zuko looked up at her and then at General Iroh.

"Good to see you Leiko, I hope you are okay after your encounter." Iroh stated.

"Yes, it must have been terrifying." A soldier came in as well. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine thank you. I've been through worse." She answered softly. Some men just nodded as others stared at her. She knew they were shocked about the news. And as much as she didn't want to she knew that she had to confess about the new her. The person she had become and the things she had done. She was still the same person, but with hidden secrets that could no longer be hidden. "Zuko…may I talk to you."

"Sure." He replied, still sitting.

"I mean in private, just the two of us." She requested. Zuko just looked at his uncle who nodded. Zuko stood up and followed Leiko out of the mess hall. "Where do you wish to go?"

"Let's go to my room." And they entered his room.

"Tila, shoo." Leiko told her bird and she flew away. Then Leiko closed the door behind them. "You may want to sit." And he sat down on his bed. She walked over to him and took a seat next to him.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Leiko didn't look at him.

"Zuko…I'm sorry that you had to see what I did earlier." She said, "I hope you don't think of me as a completely different person. The truth is," she looked further away and turned back, "This is who I've become. When I fight, if I am struck then I always lose control of myself and start to get carried away. It's a problem I've had for some time now. I guess it's a way my father's evil has somehow seeped into me. He taught me to not only unarm and impair but to finish them off. I never forgive myself for doing what he wanted. I repent over and over again after every event, but it never seems enough. I haven't been able to talk about my feelings towards what I do to anyone. My father, along with others, praises it. Sometimes I feel as if I'm the only one who believes that killing is wrong. I wanted to show you something, but I'm afraid of what you'll think." And there was no speaking between them for some time. Zuko placed an arm around her shoulder and rubbed her arm.

"You can tell me." He told her. "I know that Zhao hasn't been the father you deserve. Besides, we're friends. We used to tell each other everything." She looked up at him and then reached down and removed her shoe. She raised her foot and held it in the air in front of Zuko's face. Zuko's eyes scanned up and down her long, slender leg, but then noticed a black tattoo on her ankle. "What is it?" he asked.

"It's the mark of the slayer." She told him and then lowered her leg. "My father didn't raise me just to be a warrior and a general…but an assassin as well." She crossed her legs and ran two fingers over the two black, parallel, squiggly lines. "He had this put on me shortly after you left. He knew I was bottling up a lot of rage and anger, and he said he was going to put it to good use. Any man whom my father had a grudge with I was ordered to destroy. And I did my job reluctantly. Like you." Zuko just looked at her, not knowing what to say.

"How many men have you killed?" he asked out of curiosity.

"Counting Sang, eleven." And she bowed her head, "That's eleven eternities I'll be spending in hell."

"It's not your fault."

"But I am not some conditioned servant…I did this." She said standing up and facing him. She hugged herself and sighed. "I obeyed my destiny. And my rage from having everything taken away from me spurred me to do it. It drove me to obey. Every time I thought about how I was treated, beaten, how you were banished…and taken away from me…I used that anger and it was my greatest weapon."

"There's nothing wrong with that." Zuko told her as he stood up too.

"Yes there is!" she shouted. Zuko touched her arm again. "I've embraced my destiny by allowing hate to shelter my eyes from the truth. No matter what the situation nobody should have to die. But I became what I hate and I destroyed."

"But Leiko, that person attacked _you_, which means that you did nothing wrong."

"I did. And I wish I could take it back but I can't. And it won't be the last time I put someone to death." And with that Zuko placed his arm around her again and she rested her head gently on his shoulder.


	16. Zhao Comes For Leiko

Prince Zuko was eating breakfast with his Uncle in the mess hall as they actually started to talk to each other. Prince Zuko normally didn't enjoy talking with his uncle. Iroh was sipping his tea as usual and Zuko was just nibbling some bread. "I'm worried about her uncle. She can't let go of what she's done. And it wasn't her fault. Zhao has manipulated her to his fitting."

"She is battling her own war inside of her. It's easy to see why she doesn't think much of the war as it is. She is preoccupied, she has transgression."

"I just don't see how it's all possible. This isn't the Leiko I remember."

"What you need to do is sit down and discuss with her all that has happened since you left the Fire Nation. It will open your eyes more I believe."

"But she may not want to talk about it."

"She is harboring a lot of anger, it will be good for her to let it go…and you as well." And then he smiled, "Remember, the only person you ever unburdened your heart to was Leiko, and it was the same with her to you. She needs you Prince Zuko." And with that a man burst through the door and yelled to them!

"Prince Zuko, Admiral Zhao has cut us off! His boat is readied and armed, it's battle!" she ran off after and Zuko and his uncle followed. They ran out to the deck and saw Zhao's boat in front of them, blocking their way. Prince Zuko was ready to call to his men to prepare the weapons, but Leiko ran out.

"Father!" she yelled out, silencing everyone and walked to the tip of the ship. She took a place next to Zuko and crossed her arms. "What do you want!" she demanded.

"I've come to collect my daughter." Zhao answered, "Either as a whole or in pieces." And his men laughed. Zuko tugged at Leiko's arm.

"Leiko, maybe you should get below deck." He offered.

"No," and she turned to him, "I'm not letting my father harm anyone on this ship." And she turned back to her father and threw a flame out as she yelled, "I stayed here by choice, Father! And I am not coming back home with you!"

"I figured you would say that. So I am giving you to the count of three to change your mind, or I will destroy the ship!" and the men on Zuko's ship began to chatter. Leiko glared at her father, the man she hated more than anything in the world, and was not afraid. "ONE…" and she didn't budge, "TWO…" still nothing, "TWO AND A HALF…" he gave her some extra time. But instead of giving in, she did something very expected.

Reaching out one arm, she placed it around Zuko's neck and pulled him closer to her, wrapped her other arm around him, and planted a kiss right onto his lips. Zhao was dumbfounded and stared with his mouth gaped open. General Iroh and the crew watched in awe…the "evil" prince's first kiss…and with his friend. It was an awkward moment for everyone to see that. But despite the timing, the prince seemed to enjoy the moment his lips locked with Leiko's, for he didn't protest or refuse.

Leiko pulled away from his lips and faced her father again while gripping onto Zuko's arm. "Just play along." She whispered to him. But of course he was too shocked to say anything. He had just been kissed, by his best friend! "THIS IS WHERE I BELONG!" Leiko yelled to her father, "YOU CANNOT TAKE ME AWAY!" and she turned to one of the soldiers. "Ready the catapult and aim it at the left front side of the ship, 45 degrees. That's where the runner will be. We will disable it and take down his ship by force."

"But, Leiko…you're just a girl."

"I know what I'm doing. Now go!" she finished and the man ran off. Leiko ran from Zuko's side and over to some other soldiers and gave them orders. Zuko exchanged glares with Zhao and something came over him. He remembered all that Zhao had done to Leiko and what he had turned her into. How he took her away and forced her to become a one man army. General Iroh ran up to Zuko.

"Prince Zuko, what should we do?" he asked.

"Fight," he replied, "No matter what, Zhao must not get Leiko."

"Tie that down tighter!" Leiko commanded a soldier. She walked around deck to make sure everybody was ready. "Prepare for battle! Zhao will not make it out of this with a ship! We musty stay and fight!"

"Listen to the girl!" Iroh demanded to the men that just stood and watched.

"Believe me; I know all of Zhao's battle strategies! He trained me, I know how to beet him!" Leiko reminded them. They just snapped into their work. Zuko stood at the tip of the ship and looked back to see that his men were ready. Then he turned back.

"FIRE!" he yelled to his men.

"FIRE!" Leiko yelled out after him. The men fired the catapults and sent fireballs flying at the ship! Leiko watched as two fireballs hit the sides of the boat. "That's it!" she shouted, "Hit the same place again! You there!" she pointed to a group of men, "Aim your weapons at the incoming fireballs!" and they shot theirs up into the air, hitting the incoming fireballs head on and bursting with it into small bits of fiery rocks! The other fireballs hit the runners and engines in Zhao's ship and smoke began to come from the giant holes in the sides! "DIRECT HIT!" and she ran over next to Zuko to watch as her father's ship began to sink. Men jumped onto get away boats and abandoned the ship as it went down into the blue waters below.

"Take them down!" Zuko yelled to his men. "See to it that they are punished!" He and Leiko began to shoot fire down at the smaller boats, igniting soldiers, sending them into screaming fits and off the sides of the boat! They continued to shoot fire at the enemy until the tiny boat was destroyed by Zuko's incoming ship! The men cheered in victory! Leiko turned and lifted her arms into the air.

"WE ARE VICTORIOUS!" She shouted! "ZHAO WILL RUE THE DAY HE CHALLENGED THIS CREW!" and she turned back to Prince Zuko. "We did it!" and she looked at him funnily. "You let me command the ship? Why?"

"This was your father who attacked us. If anybody knew how to bring him down it was you." Zuko replied. She just looked into his eyes. "Besides, I wasn't about to let Zhao take you away from me again." And Leiko smiled as compassion came to her eyes.

"That's something the old Zuko would have said." She gave him a sly look. Zuko just blushed, realizing she was right.

"That's something the new Zuko won't let happen." Leiko just smiled and hugged him, wrapping her arms around his waist and leaning against him. He just placed his arms around her and held her back. "It's good to have you here."

"It's good to hear you say that."

Later that night, she ship was celebrating the miraculous victory that Leiko had led them to. There was plenty of music and good food, not to mention dancing, drinking and laughing. General Iroh was playing on his Sungi Horn and telling war stories. Leiko was petting Tila and listening to Iroh. She felt a tap on her shoulder and looked up and saw Zuko standing over her, with a smile on his face. He took a seat next to her and handed her one of his sweet rolls. They nibbled on it and Leiko gave a piece to Tila, who scarfed it down. Zuko pet Tila on the head. "I thought you didn't care about Tila." Leiko brought up what he had said before. "Now you like her?"

"You shouldn't take everything I say so seriously." He replied.

"Maybe you're just a grumpy prince when you're woken up from your beauty rest."

"Maybe you should respect the fact that people are sleeping."

"I thought you'd be up and thinking about the Avatar." She teased him. "I mean, he is the only thing on your mind."

"He is not!" and then they were silent for a minute and listened to Iroh. "You enjoy listening to my uncle's war stories?" he sounded astounded.

"Your uncle is full of wisdom and knowledge. You used to love listening to his stories too."

"How do you know?"

"Because we used to go see your uncle after war meetings all the time, and ask him to tell us stories. You loved hearing his stories."

"They put me to sleep."

"I know, but that's only because he used to tell them to you to put you to sleep when you were little."

"How do you know that?"

"Because you told me. There's almost nothing I don't know about you."

"Oh really?"

"Really, but there is one thing I don't know."

"What's that?"

"How did you sneak into the fire nation and free the Avatar?" she asked. He shushed her and placed his hand over her mouth.

"Nobody knows about that."

"Nobody but me." She replied after he removed is hand. "I knew it was you the second I discovered it." Zuko pulled her up with him and walked with her away from everybody else. "Tell me Prince Zuko, how did you do it?"

"Well, it all started when Zhao's men came onto my ship and told me about his commands on the Avatar." He began as he and Leiko leaned against the side of the ship. Leiko settled down to listen to his riveting story.


	17. The War Within

Leiko was fast asleep in her room, in a deep slumber. But the peace ended when she had a nightmare. She was running through the woods, her head throbbing and her arm gashed and bleeding. She was in her ninja suit, but her face was exposed. Her heart was racing as drops of sweat ran down her skin. She felt like she had been running for days! She looked back and saw the fire nation; soldiers and guards were running after her! She turned back and continued to run away! She heard them shouting at her, "Murderer! Murderer! Traitor! Dishonor!" and then she felt a sharp pain go into her back! She was hit by and arrow; and she stopped and pulled it out, letting blood drip down her outfit. She began to run again, trying to escape the angry mob or face certain death! "Murderer! Traitor!"

"No!" she yelled back, "I'm not!" and she tripped over a tree root. She stood back up, ignoring her aching knee and limped as fast as she could away. "I don't want to be a part of you anymore!" and she went on, until she ran into a spider web! She swiped the spider off her face, but out from the shadows stepped an even bigger one! It was bigger than her! It grabbed her wrist with one of its hairy legs and wouldn't let go!

"You traitor!" and it transformed into her father, Zhao! She gasped and tried to pull away! But he continued to grasp her. "You will do as I say!"

"NO! I don't want to be a part of you anymore!" she screamed! "I won't! Let me go!"

"Kill the prince!"

"NO, I WON'T!" and he grabbed a knife and put it in her hand. He spun her around and Prince Zuko was standing out in front of her. "ZUKO, RUN!" but he stayed. They both changed, shrinking until they were little again. There in front of her stood the Zuko she used to know and love, but the scar stayed.

"KILL THE PRINCE!" and he jabbed her hand forward, stabbing the prince in the chest, making blood rush out and onto her hand as he gasped for air and fell to the ground!

"NO!" and then the other eleven people she killed stepped up from behind him and towered over her! Sang drew out a long sword and placed it over her head! "NO!"

She awoke with a jolt when the fog horn blew! She sat there, out of breath and sweaty. She looked at her hand and didn't see any blood on it, thank goodness. It was just a dream, all just a bad dream! She sighed and looked out her window. It was a beautiful day, and Tila was chirping her morning song. Leiko bowed her head and began to cry. What a horrible dream. She didn't want to be a part of anything that had to do with the fire nation; she wanted so badly to be free of the burden. But it seemed like nothing would take it off her shoulders. She was born to kill and would do just that. And something told her that on that particular day she would have to do the unmentionable again. Iroh came in with a smile.

"Why Leiko, it is a beautiful day and here it is a beautiful girl such as yourself is still in bed? Tisk, tisk!" And he walked over to her, "Wake up!" but then he noticed the tears running down her face. "Uh oh, something tells me there is a reason you have stayed in bed."

"Just a bad dream." She told him. He sat down on the foot of her bed and patted her feet from atop the covers.

"Tell old Uncle Iroh about your dream, dear. It will make you feel better." And she sniffled and did just that.

"I had a dream I was being chased by the people of the fire nation. Then my father came along and forced me to…to kill Zuko." She turned away from him with her eyes closed, in shame. "Just as he wanted." She finished. Iroh stroke his beard and thought.

"Leiko, I understand your pain. You are fighting your own war inside of you." And then he placed a hand on top of her head. "And you can win. My dear, you are on a ship miles away from your father and all the bad memories of the fire nation. Your prince awaits you right now in the mess hall, safe and unharmed. You need not let this dream get the best of you. Moreover, Prince Zuko will not let anyone harm you. Now get out of bed and enjoy this precious day." And she looked up and smiled at him.

"You're right."

"Of course I am." And he stood up and walked to her door. "Now get ready for the day. Zuko has been awaiting your arrival." And he left. Tila flew over onto Leiko's shoulder and chirped. Leiko smiled and pet her.

"I can win." She repeated to herself.

She got up and ready for the day, telling herself that Iroh was right. She could win, and all it would take is some time, some confidence and something good; something that would make a huge difference in her life for the better. And as she entered the mess hall, she was reminded of what that thing was. "Good morning." Zuko said to her as she walked in. "What kept you?" She walked up to him and looked at him in the eye to make sure that it really was just a dream. "Leiko?"

"How are you feeling this morning, Prince Zuko?" she asked.

"I'm fine. Should I be worried about you?" he asked, unsure of what she was doing. She leaned into him and put her ear to his heart. She closed her eyes and listened to his heart beat, and the soft rhythm of his heart beat calmed her. It hadn't vanished, it was still there. She knew that in his chest beat the same heart that did years ago. The same heart that cared about her and the good of mankind. The same loving heart that wanted to make a difference; the innocent heart. She backed away and looked at him.

"No," she answered, "I'll be fine." She smiled. "I have what I was looking for."


	18. Leiko VS Inaku

_Sry everyone, but this one is really short. I am running out of ideas! And time to write as well. So this one is short but the next one will be very dramatic...I promise._

The rest of the day was very mellow, or at least until sunset when the ship shored on another island to stock up on supplies. Leiko was playing Pi Sho with Iroh when Zuko burst through the door and grabbed Leiko. "What is it, Zuko?" she asked alarmed. He pulled her out of the room and into his room! He slammed the door behind him and faced her, placing a hand over her mouth and telling her to be quiet with a finger over his lips. Then he lit a candle next to him. Leiko had no idea what was going on, but it must have been bad news.

"My men just spotted another assassin the market place." He informed her, "A man named Inaku Tran."

"What?"

"He's coming to the ship as we speak to find you. Don't worry, he won't get you. I promise. You stay here; I'll get rid of him." And he left and slammed his door.

"Zuko wait!" she called, but the door slammed, "He'll kill you." She finished to herself. She wasn't satisfied with the situation at all, and she wanted to march outside and teach this Inaku man a lesson. But she waited like he had said, knowing he only wanted to protect her. Chances were that after her father realized that she had killed Sang he would send a stronger assassin to do the job. Maybe Tran was so strong that she wouldn't be able to beat him. Then Zuko wouldn't be able to beat him for sure! She grew frustrated and opened the door and peaked out. There was nobody in the hallway, so she snuck out, grabbing a katana and went up to the deck. There was no way she was about to hide. She never had and never would, from anyone. Sure enough when she reached the deck, there was trouble.

"Tell me where she is!" A man dressed in red armor demanded. His face had a long gashing scar across it, diagonally. His hair was in a bun and his katana was drawn and set right in front of Zuko's face!

"No!" Prince Zuko growled back, "I won't let you hurt her! You can tell Zhao that if he wants Leiko he'll have to face me one on one first!"

"I will complete my mission and kill his daughter!"

"Than you are a fool!" and then the man lifted his katana into the air and went to his Zuko!

"NO!" Leiko ran out in front of Zuko and put up her sword, blocking Tran's strike and protecting Zuko!

"Leiko, get back inside!" Zuko demanded of her.

"You will not harm the prince!" Leiko snarled at Tran.

"I was told to kill him if he gets in my way!" Inaku Tran replied.

"Than be a man and go through me first!" Leiko stated and took a pose with her sword. "You wish to fight me?"

"Give me your all! Go ahead, I'll still beat you!" Leiko and Inaku began to circle each other. The crew on the ship backed up and made a large circle for Leiko and Inaku to fight.

They stared each other down and then Inaku made the first strike, but Leiko blocked it and spun around, blocking his other one! She jumped back and evaded another one. Inaku was fast, but not as fast as her with all that armor on. She lunged forward, barely missing his nose and then ducked as he swung back! She tumbled on the ground and spun, tripping him and then jumped back up with her sword. "Is that all you have?" Leiko asked. "This will be easy."

"I've barely begun!" and they began to fight again!

Deep down in Leiko's chest, fear coursed through her veins. She had no armor on and with one strike she could lose her life and her father and Inaku would win. But she couldn't let that happen. Inaku was not going to win if it took her arm away from her. She did a flip over him, missing the sword from her face but getting a gash through her clothing on her upper arm! The crew gasped when they say her grip her bleeding arm. Zuko went to run forward but Iroh stopped him, knowing that this was all Leiko's fight. They went on for almost an hour, keeping the crew on the edge of a breath, making them stare without blinking. For if they did they could miss the final blow. Inaku and Leiko seemed to be evenly matched, until Leiko spun around and ducked one his blows and jabbed him in the stomach! He gasped in pain and dropped his sword, letting it clatter on the floor. Leiko withdrew her sword from his gut and stood up straight, panting and still trying to catch her breath. Her hair was a mess with wisps hanging in front of her face. Inaku's face went pale as he gripped his wound that bled atrociously and fell forward onto the deck floor. Leiko touched his neck and then ripped off the metal tag around his neck and shoved it into her pocket. And at that moment the whole crew knew he was dead. Leiko had killed another man.

The doctor on the ship tended to Leiko's pained arm. It was gashed just below the surface, nothing too bad. He washed it and wrapped it up with a special serum on the wrapping that would prevent any scaring. Then he let her be in her room. For the rest of the night Leiko didn't show her face to the crew. She repented through the night. Zuko felt horrible about the whole situation. He had a dead man on his deck that the crew had to cremate and his best friend, whom had kissed him, was shattered into pieces again, just when everything was improving for her. He hated Zhao and all his ways for doing what he did. Putting Leiko to the test almost everyday, changing her into a killing machine…what had he done? He created a monster that Leiko had to work hard to hold back almost every single day she lived. He had to make Zhao pay, one way or another; he would pay as soon as he returned to the fire nation. Zuko would see to it that Zhao would never harm Leiko again.


	19. Recollection Scars

Zuko walked to Leiko's room the next morning and knocked on the door. He got to answer and so he knocked again. Still there was no answer, but he could hear shifting around in the room, so he let himself in. Leiko was in bed, facing the wall, staring at the fire nation drape. Zuko sighed and walked further in. "Forgive me if I woke you." He said.

"You didn't." she spoke. It was the first words she had spoken in a day. But she still didn't face him.

"Leiko, what happened yesterday…it wasn't your fault." Zuko tried to comfort her. Leiko just shuddered from under the covers and closed her eyes.

"So killing someone doesn't make me guilty?"

"What I mean is you had no choice but to fight. It was self defense, just like the last time this happened. It's not fair for you to be mad at yourself."

"You don't understand. I didn't have to kill him. I could have just injured him and done nothing more. But I let my anger get the best of me. I killed him. Now I will be spending twelve eternities in hell."

"I understand. It's you that doesn't understand. You've done nothing wrong. If you let him live he would have attacked you again. Maybe it won't happen again."

"Oh it will." She told him, "It will."

"How do you know that?"

"My father wants me dead. If his men don't return, then he'll send on after another until I'm finished. Believe me, nobody knows him better than me. After all, I am a part of him."

"What do you mean?"

"His blood runs through my veins, and because of that we will always be linked. We have many of the same qualities."

"Like what?" and she turned to him.

"Anger, determination, recklessness and other things."

"But you have one quality he doesn't have. You have compassion… and forgiveness. In fact, I'd say the two of you have nothing in common. He has hate and you have the exact opposite." And she sat up and looked at him.

"Really?"

"Really, you are more than you think Leiko. And I can say that, because I know everything about you." He looked down at her wrists and saw gashes. "Except that."

"You don't remember do you?" she asked. He shook his head. "I used to do it all the time. When things were bad and there seemed to be no hope, I would do shameful things. I would use my pocketknife to…rid myself of that anger. You'd try and stop me every time. And when you'd catch me doing it, you'd take me in your arms," she hugged herself, "And tell me not to do it. That everything would be alright. And I believed you. You told me that it was no way to get rid of stress or anger. And that if something was wrong…whenever I needed someone I had you." And then tears fell from her eyes, "And then you left. You left without saying goodbye. You were forced to, and I was forced to live on a terrible life. I would to it so often that I lost the pain, and it toughened me up. I learned to ignore pain on the outside but keep it in on the inside. So I'd dig deeper." And she turned away. "If you were there, you would have been very angry with me." Zuko just looked at her wrist and sighed. He didn't remember. "Please try, just try to remember. Have you pushed yourself to forget the past so hard that you don't even remember?" He just looked at her, "Try to remember Zuko. It might hurt but you have to try."

Zuko thought back into the past. He went past all of the memories out at sea, and then past the memories of his horrible banishment and went back into his childhood. He seemed to recall something. He was only thirteen, and Leiko was twelve. He remembered it clear as day.

_Young Prince Zuko was making his way to Leiko's house. He has promised to see her after lunch the day before. As he approached, Captain Zhao came from the dwelling, closing the door behind him and walked away in the opposite direction. It would be a perfect time to see Leiko when her father wasn't around. So he walked up to the domicile and knocked on the iron door. The lock circle on it turned and then it opened, and in front of his stood a very sad Leiko. Her eyes were red and puffy and there were stains of tears down her cheeks. He stepped in, not expecting to see her like that and closed the door behind him. "Leiko, what happened?" he asked her. She just sniffled and showed him the underside of her wrist. Five long bloody gashes were on her. He grabbed her wrist and looked at them. "Leiko, what did he do to you!" he asked with alarm. _

"_He didn't do it." She replied. _

"_Than who did?" _

"_I did." He was shocked and went quiet for a minute, just staring at her. She had done it? _

"_Why? Leiko, you've never done this before. Why would you do this?" _

"_Because…I couldn't help myself." And she began to cry. "And my father said it's good for me. It will immune me from pain, he says. But I don't want to do this. I don't know what happened! I was getting yelled at by my father and the next thing I knew, I was in my room with a knife and I…I…" and she started to sob badly and covered her eyes. "I did this!" _

"_Leiko, don't listen to your father. He's trying to hurt you!" and then he sighed, "I can't believe you did this to yourself?" _

"_I couldn't help it, Zuko! I couldn't control myself!" and her sobbing worsened. He just wrapped her up in his arms and held her close, wanting to cry himself. _

"_Oh Leiko, I had hoped you'd never do this." _

"_I'm sorry," _

"_Promise me you won't do it again." He backed away and looked her in the eye. "Promise me Leiko!" he shook her gently. _

"_I can't promise you that." She replied softly. And he just hugged her again. _

"_No matter what, I'll always be here for you. So whenever you feel like doing that again you can talk to me. I don't want to see you do this ever again." And he smoothed back her hair, "One day, Zhao will pay for all that he has done to you. He will be sorry. I'll make sure of it." _

"_How can you do that?" _

"_I can do anything for you Leiko." _

Zuko sat there, looking straight ahead and breathing hard. He fought tears coming to his eyes. He remembered. Going back in his past hurt him so much, and it made him feel vulnerable on the inside. His harsh past, when he was soft and anything could crumble him. He turned to Leiko who was looking at her wrist. He reached out and took her hand. She looked up at him with tears still in her eyes. He looked her in the face and then moved his other hand to her other wrist and lifted it up, exposing the underside, along with some very fresh gashes. He took both her hands in his and looked her in the eyes. "Leiko," he started, "I remember. I remember your tears and the pain I felt when I saw you cry. It always hurt me to see you like that, and it still does. I hate seeing you cry, and I hate seeing you do this. Please stop it, and keep us both happy." She looked at him in amazement. He was speaking from his heart, as if the ice had suddenly melted. "You were my best friend. I know Zhao has done all of this to you, but trust me, he won't get away with it. When I return to the throne, I will expose him for the fool he is." Leiko looked away. And then he placed his hands on her face and forced her to look at him. "Leiko, look at me. As long as I am living I will never let Zhao hurt you ever again."

"How can you do that?" she whispered.

"I can do anything for you Leiko." He said, repeating himself from years ago. "I can and I will."

"Your uncle was right. I am fighting a war inside of me, and I am losing." She began to sob again.

"No, no more crying. Be strong! Don't let him win! You told me that if you crumble then your enemies have won. Don't give Zhao that joy. You must fight him back! Show him that you are not afraid!"

"I am going to lose. I cannot beat him. He rules over me."

"Listen to yourself! This isn't you. This isn't the Leiko I remember. You said you hoped for a brighter day and now you have one. You're free now you will fight him and win."

"I can't."

"You can! I can help you. You're the only bright memory of my past Leiko, and I won't let them separate us again! I can be the old me, I can remember everything, but you have to fight with me." And she looked at him deeper. "Together we can be happy." He whispered. She just leaped forward and hugged him. He hugged her back and she sobbed on his shoulder.

"Don't leave me alone again. I almost died without you there. And now…I'm going to be killed anyway."

"No, you will fight every opposing force in your way and win, like you always do. You're a warrior and my best friend. You can do anything." Leiko just clung to her hero for the rest of the morning, taking in his words.

"That's something the old Zuko would have said." She spoke up after a while.

"That's something the old Zuko can promise." He told her with a smile, "And I will."


	20. Leiko VS Aiko

Leiko's confidence was boosted greatly from her talk with Zuko, and for the rest of that day and the following week out as sea, Leiko was not seen anywhere else but by the prince's side. Iroh was getting a few chuckles out of the teenagers. They had been acting like they were more than friends, and to some extent Iroh knew they were. It was a good thing that Leiko was feeling better about what she had done, because she would need to do it again.

It was a dark night, without any starlight or moonlight to guide the two teenagers on their evening walk along the shores of another earth kingdom island. They had decided to step off the ship for a bit to have a conversation with just the two of them. Zuko had decided it was time to confront his past and learn to be stronger. Leiko did most of the talking.

"When I was young, I knew my father was going to train me to be the strongest. And I suppose I should thank him for training me so hard." She said.

"Why?" Zuko asked.

"Because making me strong was his only priority, he forgot about one important thing." Zuko just looked at her, "That the anger he has caused me will catch up with him one day. He has trained me to the point where I am stronger than him, which means that he cannot be seen a threat."

"That must be why he keeps sending other hit men to fight you, he's too afraid to do it himself."

"Exactly."

"Yep, I am a one girl army." And she looked down at her fists, "That son of a btch will pay for all that he has done in blood and pain…like I did."

"Looks like we both have issues with out fathers."

"But it doesn't matter because we have one weapon they both don't have."

"What's that?"

"We have each other." Zuko just looked at her and blinked. "That's something our fathers can't take away." Zuko smiled and took Leiko's hands in his so they would have each other. "Like you said, nothing will separate us again."

"I won't let them."

"Aww, isn't that cute?" a woman's voice said from nowhere. The teens spun out of each other's gaze and looked about. There was nothing in sight. "Your father said you two would be together." The voice said and then out of the bushed stepped a woman with black hair in pigtails and tan skin. She had elbow blades resting on her hip in a holster and she was in a warrior's outfit. Leiko growled and faced her. "I'll just kill the both of you and get paid double." The woman finished and laughed. Leiko walked a few feet closer and stopped.

"You were sent by my father?"

"Admiral Zhao."

"And you've come to kill me I assume?" Leiko seemed very calm.

"That's my mission." And the woman tossed Leiko a pair of elbow blades. Leiko just looked at them in the dirt and back up at her assassin.

"What are these for?"

"For battle. You have managed to kill two men before me, but I want to kill you in a fair battle. Besides," and she whipped out her own blades and stood readily. "That's the way I was taught in the art of Zenku Chi."

"Zenku Chi…really?" and she smiled, "What degree are you?"

"I'm of the fifth degree." She replied. Leiko hissed and turned to Zuko.

"Problem,"

"What is it?" he asked.

"I'm only in the fourth degree. And the fifth is one of the deadliest there is; only one or two people in the world know more than she does. "And she bent down and picked up the swords. "I'll have to beat her by using basics." Zuko placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You can do it." He reassured her. She nodded and stepped forward, spinning one sword in a circle in her hand and took a fighting stance. "Do your worst." She said.

The woman took a stance and they stared each other down, until the woman lunge forward and went to strike Leiko, but Leiko just missed her and pushed her away with her foot! The woman spun around repeatedly, making Leiko hold up her swords in defense and step back to avoid the blows. Then the woman swung, and Leiko ducked, just missing the strike! "What's your name?" Leiko asked. The woman went to strike again and missed.

"Aiko Shei." She replied. Leiko looked stunned.

"You're the daughter of my master." She gasped, and blocked another dangerous blow. "That's right!" and she threw another attack, Leiko did a back handspring and she missed. "That's why your father sent me! I'm older, I'm stronger, and I'm the best." She taunted. Leiko glared.

"You mean you think you are! Master Shei always had one weakness, and for that I had to seek extra help." And then she spun around, stretching out her leg and tripping Aiko! Aiko landed on her back and looked up at Leiko. "He lacked footwork."

"You still can't win!" Aiko shouted and her opponent. Leiko spun her swords and took another pose.

"I can do anything." And Aiko jumped back up and they began to fight.

Prince Zuko watched from the sides as Leiko fought Aiko, dodging most of the blows to save her own head. He wanted to badly just to help her, but he knew that he couldn't interfere. It seemed like everyday Leiko was fighting someone for her life, but it didn't matter because she was winning. And with every victory she showed Zhao how strong she really was and that she was not afraid of him. Leiko's attacked were simple kicks and trips more than sword play. She knew that someone of the fifth degree would chop her to pieces. The battle went on for an hour, and both began to get tired. Leiko was sweating up a storm and wanted to quit, but she knew that if she went of guard for a second than she could lose her life. So she decided she had to end the battle, one way or another. She tried the one trick she knew.

She waiting until Aiko spun around, and then jumped up into the air, doing a back flip, crossing her blades and throwing them out to her side as she went over! The swords cut through Aiko's armor and through the flesh below it. Blood began to pour from her wound as Leiko landed swiftly on her feet just a few yards away. Aiko dropped her weapons and fell to the ground on her back, letting the blood run down her sides and onto the ground. Zuko looked upon another dead body and sighed. It would be another quiet night for Leiko. Leiko walked over, still trying to gain her breath back, and ripped the metal tag from around Aiko's neck and stuffed it in her pocket. "Three." She said and stuck the swords in her belt and sighed. She turned to Zuko who walked over to her and hugged her. Leiko still breathed hard as she rested in his arms and some tears rolled down her face. "That makes thirteen." She told him.

"Fourteen different times you've stepped up to Zhao." He comforted, "I'll have my men come out and bury her later tonight. Are you hurt?"

"No." and she backed up, "My defense is impenetrable." She gave a small grin.

"Lucky for you hers wasn't." Zuko spoke about Aiko. "Are you going to be alone for the rest of the night?" he didn't want her to disappear again.

"It's for the best." She said with a nod. He just nodded back and they walked back to the shop, not speaking, still taking it all in. Thirteen…thirteen people Leiko has killed in her young life. She was clearly a warrior of great magnitude.


	21. Honor And Betrayal

_**AN**-gasping- Need reviews...seriously I'm getting no love from people lately, except one fan. To my #1 fan you are the best!_

The ship was buzzing the next morning about the third massacre that Leiko had inflicted. The men gathered in the boiler room and sat in a circle, talking about the newest recruit. "She's only fifteen and she's already killed thirteen people. She shouldn't be trusted." A man said, "I mean, did you see the slashes she leaved on her victims? Who knows, if we make her made we might be her next prey. She's like a tiger I tell you! She might be the daughter of the great Zhao but she's a menace. The Fire Lord should have her put to death when we return to the Fire Nation." And the other men nodded, but stopped when a roar came from the doorway.

"YOU DENSE IMCOMPITENT BASTARDS!" Prince Zuko shouted at the top of his lungs! He marched over and grabbed the man who spoke by his collar and ripped him up from his seat! "Don't let me ever hear you talking about Leiko like that ever again! Leiko is a respectable and honorable girl who deserves more than she gets! She killed those men to protect herself, just like any of you would!" and he tossed the man back into the wall and held him there! "Maybe she won't be the only one who kills someone around here!" and he created a flame from his fists and held it in front of the man's face!

"Zuko stop!" Leiko yelled and rushed in, followed by Iroh. She grabbed his arm and pulled it down. "It's only natural of them to detest me! Think about it, I really have killed a lot of people. Maybe they're just scared."

"Oh they will be!" he pursued.

"No Zuko, leave him alone. They're in shock, that's all. The old Zuko wouldn't do this." She said and the prince sharply removed his flaming hand from the man's face.

"The next man on this ship who speaks badly of Leiko is thrown overboard to feet the fish." Zuko said and left, slamming the door behind him. Leiko and Iroh turned to the other men.

"Please," Leiko tried, "I only killed those men to protect myself and everyone else."

"But what about those others?" a man called out.

"My father made me do it. I used to do his dirty work." She explained.

"It's true." Iroh stated. 'She was obligated the whole way. It was either them or her."

"But Zhao would never hurt you. You're his daughter." A man said. There was a moment of silence.

"You don't know my father." She stated blankly and left the room, leaving Iroh to handle the rest of the commotion.

Leiko walked up to the deck and to see Zuko. She spotted him a ways out and saw him blowing off his temper by throwing flames off the ship one after the other. The roar of his flames echoed of the water. After he sent his last flame off the ship Leiko approached him. He didn't turn to her, so she walked up slowly so she wouldn't startle him. "You know your temper can be quiet fiery…literally." Leiko joked around. He just looked at her over his shoulder as she walked up to his side and stood next to him. "You know you can't blame them. I'm a dangerous person."

"No you're not." Zuko simply replied without any bitterness, "You're doing what's right for you."

"I know I had to kill Sang, Tran and Shei, but the others I could have avoided."

"Zhao would have killed you."

"Better one life than eleven." She said and Zuko turned to her.

"Don't talk like that!"

"Let's face it, maybe the men are right. Sang was eleven, Tran twelve and Shei thirteen."

"That doesn't matter!" he demanded.

"Yes it does. Thirteen to one is a big difference and nothing can take back what I've done. And it won't be the last person I take down." Zuko grasped Leiko's hands and pulled her close to him. He used the back of his hand to rub her cheek.

"You are fighting for your life. These people are evil; they've been sent by your father. Don't ever forget that." And she looked away. "What?"

"Every time you touch me I get goose bumps." She admitted with rosy cheeks. He smiled a bit.

"Me too." He confessed. "But I mean it Leiko. You're not doing anything wrong. Just think, these people now do Zhao's dirty work. And that gives you the right to slay them." Leiko looked back up at him as it dawned on her.

"You're right…" she said, "It's my job to promote justice and stop them."

"You see, you're doing nothing wrong." And she smiled at him. "Now be the warrior you are and be proud." Leiko grinned wider and tugged at Zuko's tunic.

"Only you could make me feel better." She stated, "You have such a big heart."

"I only act this way towards you so don't expect anything new." He reminded her and she laughed.

"I will not forget." She answered. "Now excuse me, I have to practice." And she leaned in and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. He watched as she walked off and into the ship. He touched his cheek and blushed from the sudden contact. More chills took over him and he shivered. The feeling he got whenever they touched was amazing, not to mention when he felt her lips. They were so soft and warm, and such wisdom came form them. They were perfect, if you don't count the occasional cursing she did. He was convinced that there was nothing she could do to make him stop feeling about her the way he did. Something about her just made everything better and brought out the good in him.

For the rest of the day Leiko practiced in her room. Tila sat on her perch and watched her master. Leiko took a rod and began to spin it around, doing all sorts of moves with it. Zuko came in a little while after dinner with Iroh to watch. They were amazed by all that she could do. She could spin that rod so fast that it could act as a shield, and strike with it just as fast. She had such control over it all that it was almost breath-taking. Everything she did seemed impossible. But then she got a better idea. "Zuko, let's have a fire duel." She said. Zuko looked at her surprised. He had never seen Leiko fight with her fire bending skills, and he knew she had to be good. He wanted to experience first hand just how good she was at the art of fire bending and agreed to her challenge. They walked up to the deck at sunset and readied themselves for an intense battle.

The setting sun made everything have that certain hue to it, and set the mood for some fire bending. Leiko took her place at the tip of the ship and Zuko and Iroh stayed near the man part and did a pre-battle meditation. "Do not be too surprised if Leiko seems…well…better than expected. Remember Prince Zuko, she has been training every single day of her life to fight. Her fire bending skills may be just as good as yours or even stronger."

"I'm well aware of what she's capable of, Uncle." Zuko said and stood up. "It's just a friendly practice." And he faced Leiko. Leiko stood up and did the same. They struck a fighting pose and began! Zuko threw flames at her over and over again, each one stronger than the last, but she evaded the flames and put her arms up in an X to block them. Zuko continued, but she stepped out of the current and ran forward at him, and as she jumped up and did a flip over his head she sent flames from her feet, creating a wheel of fire in the air! Zuko and Iroh gasped at the sight…maybe she was already master! It was very well possible. Then she landed and spun around, still sending flames form her feet, forcing Zuko back. He sent a flame at her and she blocked with one arm and canceled the shot. Next she threw flames at him, making him step back further! Then she spun around with her arms out, creating a twister of fire! He jumped back to avoid her great attack, but before he could attack again she tripped him and held her fist out in front of his face as he was on the floor. She had beaten him, and beat him good.

Instead of getting upset, he smiled up at her and she returned the gesture. She held out her hand and helped him up. "I'm convinced there's nothing you can't do, Leiko." He said to her, "That was amazing. Where did you learn all of that?"

"My father." She replied.

"He taught you?" he sounded surprised.

"Yes, he was a master…and so am I."


	22. A Romantic Dinner

It was a few days since Leiko had killed Shei in mêlée. She had proven to all who could see well what she was capable of. A master at master arts and fire bending…it definitely put her at an advantage. Zuko just couldn't get enough of her, and he didn't know why but he was obsessed with her day and night. He just had to know everything about her! So he set up a special dinner between the two of them, without anybody else. He had a special talk with the cook to arrange everything and made sure that there would be no interruptions. Leiko approached the mess hall that night and was greeted by Zuko who motioned for her to come in.

"You must be hungry from practicing so much." He offered with a slick smile.

"Actually I was meditating most of the day, but I am hungry." And she stepped in. She was bolted from the blue when she saw the fancy table mats and the two candles set up. She looked at the set up and back at Zuko who closed the door and walked up to her.

"I wanted a private dinner just the two of us." He said. Leiko turned and blushed.

"Oh…that's nice. Why?"

"I have yet to hear every thing about you." He said and sat down in his spot. She took her seat in front of him. "I want to know everything about you."

"Everything?"

"Yes, tell me all. It's been a long time since we spoke heart to heart." Leiko stared at the candles.

"Yes, I know." And Zuko clapped his hands. The cook walked in with some other men and they set down trays of food. There was pheasant instead of fish, and it smelled delicious! Next came greens along with fruits and bread. And the chef set down a bottle of wine and two fancy grails with fire nation jewels along the rim. Leiko looked on and licked her lips. Zuko smiled and took the bottle as they left. He popped the cork off and poured Leiko and himself some. Tila was on the side, perched on a hook cleaning her wing. Leiko smiled as Zuko handed her the cup.

Before serving herself she whistled and held up a piece of bread. Tila flew over and took it, and then flew back. Leiko served herself the other leg and some of the rest of the food on her own plate. "Well," she started, "I don't know where to start. Why don't you ask the questions?"

"Okay," Zuko replied after taking a bite of his own pheasant leg. "How often did you train when you were back in the fire nation?"

"Everyday from sunrise to sunset. The only time I was excluded from practicing that long was when there was a war meeting. My father insisted my presence for those so I could learn what strategies were best. It was quite boring now that I remember it."

"I still don't understand why you left with me. You could have been a great general, even greater than your father. You could have been the next great hero of the fire nation, even better than my uncle."

"I could have been a lot of things." She told him, "But I wanted to be free more than anything. I can be a hero without leading armies of men."

"But it would have been amazing. You knew exactly how to take down Zhao's ship and every man who you've come up against. You're what the fire nation needs to achieve world domination and win the great war."

"Believe it or not," and she took a sip of her wine, "I couldn't care less the war." And she took a bite of her vegetables.

"What?" he was shocked, "Why not?"

"Forgive me for opposing your father's orders and plans, but I see no reason in obtaining rule over all land. If we are so superior and stronger, than why do we need to have authority over all the nations? Why can't we be satisfied with the land that we have? We have armies and seas of ships, but we still want more. Greed wins nothing."

"You realize that if you said that to my father…"

"It'd be my head." She interrupted him, "Same for my father. But I do not fear them. I fear no one, that's how I've been raised. But I will do right and hold my tongue."

"I thought I'd never say it…but you have a point. This war is…almost pointless." Leiko smiled.

"I'm glad you see it my way." And they both took a bite of their food.

"There is another thing I would like to know how you killed those men your father wanted you to do away with." Leiko just sighed and wiper her mouth.

"I used an ancient technique. It's a single strike to a certain place on the body that causes a natural death in a matter of seconds." Zuko looked astounded and held his cup to his mouth. "Let me explain. You do this," and she stuck up her pointer and middle finger together and held it out. "I strike them in the heart and it causes the heart arteries to explode. I strike the back of the head and I cause the brain to bleed extensively, and if I strike the spine I cause them to have a seizure."

"That's amazing!"

"It's a very powerful move and it only takes a few second for the hit to kill the person. My father doesn't even know it, neither do a lot of people, and when I say a lot I mean a lot. Only a few people in the world know how to do it. I'd sneak in, do the move and leave." And then she bowed her head, "I did a job just before you left. His name was,"

"Hikoro." Zuko finished. "I remember. Everybody was so curious as to how he died because he was so healthy, and out of the blue he had a heart attack." Leiko nodded.

"There were nine others. Sho, Kint, Susin, Alarik, Okoz, Zuri, Kari, Trako and Murik; I felt horrible after doing my job for every single one of them. But they died at the hands of my father, not mine."

"One day the world will see just who Zhao is."

"How come the other people you killed had two names?"

"Because they've been dubbed warriors. Warriors, once they've completed their training are given a second name a metal tag that dignifies them. When I complete my training, if I ever do, I will get one as well."

"What name are you thinking of?"

"I was thinking of Leiko Sikari." She said and took another bite. "It's a strong name; all together it means Veiled Panther. The concept of a hidden panther sounds cool."

"Yeah, it actually does."

"What would you call yourself, Zuko?"

"I dunno." And he took a sip. "You think of one for me."

"Okay, how about Prince Zuko… Naru. It means Burning Flame."

"Zuko Naru…I like it." Said Zuko. "But yours sounds better, Leiko Sikari. It fits you perfectly."

"So does yours." She said with a laugh. But then she bit into a fig and cursed. "Sht!" Zuko just looked on as she picked out a pit and touched her jaw tenderly. "Dmn pits!" and he chuckled.

"Any names for a dirty mouth?"

"Most warriors have…a different language from mine." She said while looking at the pit.

"I have one last question."

"Shoot." she took a sip of her wine.

"Why did you kiss me?" and she choked on her drink, coughing and her eyes watering. After the ordeal she cleared her throat and wiped her eye. Zuko just sat and watched the performance. Truth was, she didn't know why she kissed him.

"Caught up in the moment I guess." She answered. "I wanted to make my father mad, and kissing you seemed like a good idea." She admitted. Prince Zuko just winced and sighed. "What's the matter?"

"All this time I thought it had a deeper meaning." He told her. She looked sadly at him.

"Oh…oh Zuko, it's not that I don't like you."

"No, no, I understand completely." He said and picked at his food. "I guess it didn't mean anything."

"It was a kiss among friends." She told him with a shrug. He just nodded and stood up and made his way to the door.

"Well, I enjoyed this dinner with you, Leiko Sikari." He said, and she smiled.

"Same here, Zuko Naru." She smiled. He just nodded and left. Leiko turned to Tila who flew over onto the table and looked at her master. "Bad answer?" she asked, and Tila chirped. "I thought so too." And she sighed, "I just didn't know what to say." The bird chirped again, "No, I didn't mean to hurt his feelings. And even though it feels weird to admit it…that kiss…I kind of liked it."


	23. Zuko In Trouble

**_AN-I've been getting requests for longer chapters, and I'm sorry but it's really hard. You see, I wrote these chaptera a long time ago on Microsoft Word and each chapter took up 3 pages, which I thought was a good amount for a chapter. So I am very sorry that they are so short. Also, I onlu update after theprevuous chapterhas 25 hits, so that's why there has been a lack of updates. Nobody is really reading my story. So once again, sorry for the confusion an enjoy! ;)_**

The following day was a mess. Storm clouds gathered and blanketed the sun, making everything seem dark, cold and eerie. There wad a lingering haze in the morning, but it didn't stop Leiko from going out onto the deck and practicing. Through the fog her flames shot out and roared from her hands, cutting through the thickness like a hot knife. After, the fog continued to cling to everything, and it made a settle mood, allowing Leiko some good time to meditate. The rest of the day was cold and rainy. The rain drops felt like ice to the skin and thunder rumbles up inside the clouds. Whoever was outside was accompanied by their own little cloud of breath every time they respired. Leiko expected the day to stay the same and decided to join the crew in the boiler room as they tried to stay warm. Iroh was taking a nap in his chair and Prince Zuko was nowhere to be found. Out of curiosity a crewmember brought up Leiko's pet, Tila.

"I've had Tila since I was very young." She explained. "She has been my companion and my best friend through everything. Zuko was there to see her hatch. In fact she hatched in his hands, and I was the first thing she saw. She's never detached herself from me ever since." Leiko looked at her bird that rested on her shoulder. It was true; Tila almost never left Leiko's side, unless Leiko instructed her to. "Tila is a common bird from the Fire Nation, but she is one in a million. She's very intelligent and can do almost anything you tell her to do. I'd be devastated if something happened to her."

Everyone was interrupted when a man came in and took a seat among them. He was dripping wet and breathed upon his hands to warm up. "It's a nightmare out there." He said. "The weather is getting worse and turning into a powerful storm. The Helmsman will have a hard time steering the ship."

"Any sign of Zuko?" Leiko inquired.

"Last time I checked he was with the Lieutenant, discussing the Avatar." Leiko sighed at that note and turned away.

"That's all he ever thinks about." She added. It wasn't fair, she was losing her best friend to someone she didn't even know. Something in her felt a twinge of jealousy. Zuko never thought about her a million time a day, but she did of him.

"Leiko," a man spoke up and she turned to him. "What was Zuko like…before all of this?" he asked. Leiko smiled and sat up straight.

"He was a wonderful and amazing boy who wanted nothing more than to please the people of his nation. No matter the case, he'd want to help fix it. He had the biggest heart anyone could contain. But then the incident happened and he was sent to catch the Avatar…now that's his obsession. Zuko didn't have a care in the world until now. I remember him more than anything. He was my best friend in the world. He always told me that no matter how bad things got I could count on him to make it better. And he said that when he became the Fire Lord he would grant me anything I wanted to make up for my terrible past. And I believed him. He was my hero. Zhao would knock me down and Zuko would just pick me back up. I used to live for him." And there was silence. "Now there's nothing."

"That's not true." A man spoke up.

"It certainly feels like it." And then another man burst in and startled them all.

"The storm!" he bellowed, "It's tearing apart the ship! We need all men on deck!" he called out. Everyone stood up and rushed up on deck.

The sky was pitch black with the exception of the flashing lightning. Waves swept up onto the deck, making it almost impossible to keep footing. The ocean battered the ship mercilessly over and over again. Thunder crashed and deafened every other noise. The men scattered and grabbed the ropes of the catapults and tried to hold them down. Still, one managed to get loose and it dragged the men down the deck with it. "Lean into it!" Leiko yelled over the thunder to the man next to her. He leaned back with her and put their weight on their heels. But the catapult slid further away. "We've got to tie them down tighter!" Leiko commanded. Prince Zuko ran up to her; his face dripping wet and his hair clinging to his head. Leiko turned and looked at him, pulling back some of her wet hair from her face. "Zuko," and he helped her tie down the rope, which was made more difficult with the pouring rain. "We need to get out of the storm!" And then lightning struck the sea water next to the boat, illuminating everything! Leiko looked at Zuko and frowned. "Step out of the way." She said and walked past him.

The rain beat down on her unbreakably, soaking her to the bone. The rest of the men watched as Leiko outstretched both arms together into the air and stood there. Then, a string of lightning flew out from the clouds, striking her arms! The lightning that would have killed her gathered on her body, making her look alienated, sparking as she outstretched one arm to her side and let the lightning slide off her body and crash into the water. Zuko looked in astonishment as she did it again, saving everyone on the ship from certain death. It was a skill he didn't even master; bending lightning. She emerged from her placing without a scratch or scar and walked up to Zuko briskly. "We have to get these men to safety." She told him.

"But there's nowhere to go." He answered. Leiko looked back around and ran over to another catapult to help some crewmembers tie it down. She struggled with them until her attention was distracted…

A huge tidal wave lifted over the ship and everyone screamed! "EVERYBODY HOLD ON!" Leiko yelled out and hugged the catapult with everything she had, and holding onto Tila. The wave crashed over, swallowing everything on the boat and putting everything under water! Eventually the water rushed over and everybody gasped for air as their head emerged! Leiko let go and turned to face Iroh who ran out to the side of the ship and yelled into the water.

"Oh no!" he said under the thunder. Leiko rushed over and saw the most terrible sight. Zuko had been swept overboard and was fighting the waves, and losing. The water gobbled him up as he reached for help!

"ZUKO!" she called out to him! He was taken under water.

"He cannot swim!" Iroh yelled to Leiko.

"What?" she was shocked. Zuko was a goner for sure! The rest of the crew ran over and watched as the ocean carried away their captain! "ZUKO!"

Leiko looked on, crying out to her friend who was being battered by the waves. There was only one thing she could do, and without thinking, she did it. She ran over to a catapult and snatched off the rope, and then tossed one end to the Lieutenant. The other end she tied around her waist. "I'm going in!" she told them.

"WHAT? ARE YOU CRAZY?" he barked back.

"He would do the same for me!" she told him and then took a few steps back. She charged forward and jumped over the edge of the ship and dove into the water with a splash! The cold water whipped her face and made it hard to open her eyes. So she swam to the surface, but she had to move violently against the strong waves and the iciness! It burned her skin as she kicked away from the ship. She went back under water and opened her eyes. She spotted Zuko and swam towards him as fast as she could. The waves pushed her back with every inch, but she continued. He sank deeper, faster and faster, his body going limp. Leiko was losing her breath, but she had to keep going. If she caught a breath she would lose her friend forever. _I won't let you die! _And she swam down deeper, resisting the urge to swim to the surface. She swam deeper and deeper until she grabbed Zuko's wrist and pulled him close to her. She began to weaken and sink with the extra weight on her. _No, don't give up!_ And she pushed herself to the surface, not letting go of Zuko until her head broke the surface and she gasped for air! She felt the rope being pulled and then she felt herself being hauled into the air by her waist, still she refused to let go of Zuko. Within seconds she was back on the ship…and Zuko was safe. But he wasn't moving.

Leiko crawled over to Zuko's wilted body and propped herself up over him. "Zuko…Zuko!" and she shook him. "Please wake up!" she begged of him. Water droplets dropped from her hair and nose onto his face. Tears gathered in her eyes as he failed to awaken. "Zuko…please…come back." She whispered. And she rested her head on his chest, "Don't leave me alone again." And then his body jerked up and he coughed violently! "ZUKO!" she cheered happily. He sat up and coughed up the water in his lungs. "Zuko, you're alive!" she threw herself onto him and wrapped him up in her arms. What a scare.

"Leiko…" he spoke up and then he smiled. "You…saved me."

"Returning one of the many favors." She replied and hugged him again.

"How did you get so brave?"

"It wasn't bravery that made me go after you." She smiled.


	24. Warrior VS Samurai

The ship stopped again to stock up on rope and to make little repairs from the storm on an old Air Nation island. It was deserted and covered with weeds, giving Leiko a perfect chance to practice her hunting. She was tired of fish anyway, so she figured something new would be something nice for the crew. So she gathered her bow and arrow and set out on foot, telling Zuko and Iroh that she'd be back by the end of the day.

Leiko was cutting through the grasses with her katana with her bow strapped to her back. She spotted a rabbit like creature and took out her bow and an arrow. She crouched down and aimed for its side, shooting it and killing it with one shot. She walked up to it and pulled the arrow out and held it upside down, letting the blood drip, and then stuffed the wound with a piece of cloth and wrapped up the whole creature. "Number two." She said and placed it in her bag with the other one. Then she went on and searched for more.

After finding and catching her fourth one, she was stopped when a cold blade touched her cheek, making shivers run up and down her spine! She went motionless and drew in a quick breath, it couldn't be good. "So, you are the great Leiko; daughter of the magnificent Admiral Zhao. A warrior in training. You don't seem all prevailing to me. Rise young one." A man's voice said with a heavy accent. She rose to her feet slowly as the blade slid off of her and then turned around to see what menace challenged her. Her heart stopped when she saw a samurai standing in front of her. _Oh no…a samurai!_ She thought. He was wearing a purple, yellow and green outfit with a fire nation flag on his back. And as a mask, he wore a creature skull with horns over his face. He laughed threateningly. Leiko gulped. She could easily take on other warriors, but a samurai, the most deadly of all fighters, she didn't stand a chance. Tila screeched from up in a tree. Leiko could feel her hands begin to shake. "I am Tomo Nabu. I tell you this because you should know the name of your executioner." And he readied his sword. Leiko did the same and placed her katana against his.

"Please, I don't want to fight." She tried.

"Scared?"

"No," and she glared, "I'm just tired of slaying people." Her voice squeaked. The samurai laughed and rubbed his sword up and down hers.

"My dear, you need not worry about that anymore." And he went to strike her, but she backed up and missed his blade. "Fight me!"

"You were sent by my father?"

"He told me he has no pride in owning a deceiving daughter."

"I fled for my life."

"Looks like you're going to lose it anyway." And he swiped his blade along her face, not cutting her, but making her gasp in fear. "Why don't you just let me do my job, there's no way you can win." Leiko though about what Zuko had said and spun her sword around and struck a fighting pose on one foot.

"I can do anything." And then they began to fight.

Nabu flung his sword around with grace and violence, and Leiko blocked his blows as fast as she could! She had never fought a samurai before and knew that it was easier said than done. In fact, nobody had ever fought a samurai and lived. Nabu's tricks were wicked and kept her falling on her back and a sharp edge in her face. So she did what she knew was the best to do, she ran. She took off and into the woods as Tila flew down and followed! _I can't win!_ She thought as she gripped her slashed upper arm and ran. She hid behind a tree and caught her breath. But the blade went through the trunk and rested above her head! She darted forward and up another tree! She rested on a branch, but the samurai suddenly appeared in front of her! She jumped back and onto another branch, gripping it with her arms and then slid off and down to the one below her. The samurai swung his sword again, cutting the branches and sending from one to another! She fell out of the tree and landed on her back! She rolled over as the samurai leaped down with his blade extended, stabbing it into the ground where her head would have been! She took off running again, trying to escape the mighty fighter. She had to think of a way to protect herself, and fast. When it came to samurai, the only way to beat them was by cleverness. Something Leiko did indeed have.

"There's no way you can win!" Nabu teased as he hopped out in front of her out of nowhere and tripped her with his sword. She fell to the ground and turned to see the man who held his sword above her head. "I can do everything and anything you can't!" and he laughed.

"Except for one!" and she sent an enormous flame up from her fist. Using a huge about of chi, and knocked the man back onto the ground! She did a jackknife up and ran forward with more flames in her hands. "You are withheld to the samurai code, which means you cannot fire bend!" and she used both hands to send more flame at him! He yelped and moved out of the way. "But I can!" and she kicked out, sending more flames that he couldn't deflect and he fell back against a tree.

Leiko didn't stop, throwing flames at the samurai. But then he began to dodge them, giving her a harder time to injure him! So she went past the basics and used some more intensive training techniques. She spun around as he skipped around her with his sword and sent flames in all directions. The samurai yelled in pain, and Leiko began to spin with one leg out, burning him constantly until he fell to the ground. Then she walked up to him. "I used to look up to the samurai," she said and then he snatched his mask off.

The man had pale skin, with deep scars all over his face. His hair was black, but shaved on one side, leaving the rest pulled up into a bun. He looked up at Leiko with wonderment and fear. Leiko glared down at him. There was a long draw of silence. "I lose." The man said and he drew out his knife. He placed it against his stomach and sighed. "I must die. In honor of the samurai code." Leiko gasped and grabbed his wrist.

"No!" she tried to stop him, "You don't have to." She couldn't stand to see any more death, let alone a suicidal death. The man shook free of her grip.

"I have no choice." He said and then he jabbed the knife into his stomach. Leiko backed away slowly and turned her face away with her hands over her eyes. She could hear the man behind her groaning from pain, and straining to finish the job. Then she heard his body collapse. "You _are_ a warrior." The weak voice said and then there was nothing. Leiko gasped and refused to look back. She couldn't bear to see what might lie behind her. Her hands shook and she took off running in the other direction, Tila flying down next to her and following. Tila chirped.

"No Tila, I can't look!" Leiko cried. Tila chirped again. "No, I'll just go back to the ship." And she ran until she stood in front of the large iron boat. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Act like nothing happened." She said and Tila perched on her shoulder. Leiko just boarded the ship like nothing was wrong and greeted the soldiers on the deck. They waved politely. Then she walked into the ship and up into the mess hall.

Iroh was in the mess hall, drinking some tea and eating a biscuit. Leiko stopped in the doorway when she saw him. She knew that Iroh would be able to seek out what was wrong and what happened. She just removed the sac from her shoulder and placed it in front of the cook. "I brought something else for dinner other than fish." And then she went to walk out, but Iroh stopped her.

"Leiko, you're shaking. Is everything alright?" Iroh asked. Leiko turned and crossed her arms, trying to look calmer.

"I'm fine. Just the thrill of the hunt." She lied and went to walk out again. This time she made it past the threshold.

"Some tea will calm your nerves."

"Maybe later." And she walked out. As she did, her arms moved up until she was hugging herself. The image of the man committing suicide stayed with her. She scurried as fast as she could to get to her room, but she bumped into something hard and wet.

She looked in front of her and saw a rock hard, buff chest and a set of abs. Water dripped down off the pale skin and stopped just below the abs when they reached a white towel. Leiko felt like she was invading one of the men of the crew; however she looked up and saw that it was not one of the soldiers or crewmembers. It was Prince Zuko. She blushed when she realized who the delicious looking body belonged to in front of her. For a quick second she wanted to see the rest of him, but the thought vanished when he spoke to her. "Leiko," a water drop ran down his temple to his cheek and down to his chin, where it fell. Leiko was enchanted and her mouth gapes open for a second. Was this the helpless prince she had saved from the angry ocean? "What's the matter?"

"Zuko…" she spoke up after a while, "I-I'm sorry." She said and looked back at his chest, her mouth still agape. "Forgive me."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah…I'm…I'm fine." She fibbed again.

"You look like something scared you."

"Nothing, I just got back from hunting." She told him, "I brought back dinner." He looked at her funny and then glanced at her arm.

"What happen to your arm?" he asked. Leiko looked down at her right arm and saw the gash she had forgotten about.

"Uh…" she started, but he took her arm and looked at it. She got more goose bumps up and down her back.

"That's a real slice you got there." Iroh said as he approached from behind and looked at it with Zuko.

"It's nothing." Leiko said.

"It's from a sword." Iroh said as he looked closer at it. Zuko looked at Leiko, who was bighting her lower lip.

"How did this happen?" and she didn't answer, "I think we need to know." Leiko just bowed her head.

"I fought a samurai." She admitted.

"YOU WHAT?" Iroh and Zuko bellowed.

"Yes, he attacked me while I was hunting. I had no choice but to fight him."

"Where is he now?" Zuko asked.

"He's gone…for good. I beat him."

"You killed a samurai?" Zuko asked in shock.

"No. He killed himself."

"A samurai must kill himself if they fail their mission." Iroh explained, "When Leiko defeated him, he had no choice. But Leiko, how did you defeat him?"

"Fire bending." Leiko replied. "He couldn't bend, so I won."

"Do you realize you're the only one who had fought a samurai and lived?" Iroh told her with a hand on her shoulder. "That is quiet an honor."

"I guess it is."

"I'll tend to her wound, Uncle." Zuko said and he gently pulled Leiko into his room. When the door closed, thoughts ran through Leiko's head. _Oh dear God, we're in his room, and he's only got a towel around him! He's practically naked!_ Her thoughts stopped when Zuko took her hands in his and beamed at her. "I can't believe you did it! You actually beat a samurai!" he cheered to her just loud enough for them to hear. She just smiled. "Do you know what this means?"

"No,"

"You're a real warrior now!" he said and he picked her up and spun her around in the air.

She was shocked. Prince Zuko would never act like that normally! It showed that he really cared about her. He set her back down and hugged her. "This is amazing. You've finally done it. You're what you've been working so hard to become!" and he walked over to his drawers and pulled out a bandage and some cream. First he took a cloth and dipped it in a bowl of water that had been in his room. He cleaned out her wound gently and she just watched. "Was it hard?"

"He was an impressive fighter. He almost killed me."

"But he didn't. And you're here now, that's all that matters." And he took the cream and rubbed it into the gash. Then he took the wrap and wrapped it up tightly. "You're an amazing person Leiko Sikari." He called her by her warrior name. "Now you can forget about that slayer's emblem and think about what's ahead of you." She looked down at her bandages.

"Leiko Sikari." She repeated and smiled at Zuko. It was whom she had thought become, and now she really was.


	25. Kilix Returns

The next day, Leiko was practicing some moves with her rod in a hidden oasis. It was beautiful, with a waterfall and a small holding pool. She stayed placed on a rock in the middle of holding pool just in front of the waterfall. Zuko had walked with her there, telling her how proud he was of her and that he'd be back for her that evening. Leiko had packed some jerky for a snack and practiced vigorously. After working up a sweat she took a shower in the waterfall. Placing her clothes in a bush next to it, she dove in and sat atop a rock, letting her hair cover his chest and the water beat over her soothingly. It washed away the stickiness and she sighed in relief.

"If only Zuko wasn't such a stiff, huh Tila?" she talked to her bird and she bathed. "He'd be a perfect prince." Tila chirped, "No, the scar doesn't mean anything. He used to be so handsome, with a soft face. He almost never scowled. The care means nothing to me; he's still the same Zuko. Something about that scar…it's striking." And she blushed. "It must be the warrior side within me. I find strength attractive." Tila chirped again, "He called me Leiko Sikari. He says I'm a true warrior now. Maybe…just maybe I am." Tila replied, "You think so? Well, I know one thing, now that I'm a warrior; I'm not letting anything come between me and Zuko. I was taken away from him once before, and I won't be again. I don't know why, but I need him in my life. He understands me, and whenever I'm sad he's the one who makes everything better. Like there's some strong bond connecting us. I'd do anything for him…and he said he'd do anything for me." And she sighed and walked over to her clothes, "It reminds me if a time many years ago." And she thought back into her past. She walked over to her diary that was in her bag and opened it up.

_Thirteen year old Leiko walked around outside the war chamber, waiting for the meeting to end so her father could take her home. She had just finished practicing with her trainer. She paced back and forth in the hallway, bored to death. "Leiko!" she heard someone call her name. She turned and saw Prince Zuko and General Iroh approaching. She smiled and waved. Zuko ran ahead of Iroh and up to her. They hugged each other and then held onto each other's hands. "I haven't seen you in almost a week." _

"_I know. I've been training. But my father let me have a break today due to the war meeting. What have you been up to without me?" _

"_I missed you." He said and they smiled. _

"_Well, well, well," Iroh said as he walked up to them, "If it isn't the two love birds." He laughed. The teenagers just looked up at Zuko's uncle. _

"_Love birds?" They asked. _

"_Yes. You two can't stand to be away from each other for more than a day. It's because you acre about each other so much." _

"_So?" Zuko commented. _

"_It's a sign of love. Love is a strong emotion and no matter what you cannot deny it. One day you will understand, Prince Zuko. You too Leiko." And then he walked up to them and pushed them closer together. "The two of you have something for each other, whether you want to admit it or not." And he laughed. "Anyway, come Prince Zuko, we have business to attend." And he walked off. _

"_See you later Leiko." Zuko said. _

"_Yeah, maybe we can have dinner at my place sometime." Leiko offered. _

"_Better my place." Zuko said. Leiko giggled. _

"_Of course." _

"_Tomorrow night?" _

"_Sounds good." _

"_Okay, see you then." And Zuko walked off with his uncle. Leiko just stood there and sighed. Lovebirds. _

Leiko awoke from her flashback when she heard Prince Zuko yell from in the distance. It sounded like he was in trouble! "Zuko…" and she ran off after getting dressed, and Tila followed by her side. Leiko pushed through the brush until she ran up into a clearing and spotted someone fighting with Zuko! He was wearing a general's uniform, but it wasn't Zhao. She ran out and tripped the person with her shaft and took her place next to the prince. "Are you okay?" she asked Zuko.

"This nuisance attacked me!" he said and held his fist out in front of the masked face on the ground. "Who are you?" the prince demanded. Leiko glared down at the person who dared to hurt her friend.

"Leiko?" the voice said. Leiko went into shock and looked surprised. "Is that you?" the person tore the mask off of their face and revealed themselves. Leiko was taken aback when she saw who it was.

"Kilix?" and she took a few steps back.

"Leiko, it's really you." The boy stood up and took a step towards Leiko.

"You two know each other?" Prince Zuko asked.

"Uh…yeah." Leiko said with an uneasy smile. "He's just an old acquaintance." She lied.

"My cherished Leiko, I've missed you so much!" Kilix said.

"Cherished? Who is this guy?" Prince Zuko asked Leiko. Leiko shrugged.

"I'm her fiancée, Kilix, son of General Kisho."

"FIANCEE?" Zuko jumped back. "YOU'RE ENGAGED?" He turned to Leiko. Leiko blushed from embarrassment. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because…I…I don't know!" it was horrible for her. It seemed as if her dreams were coming to an end. She hadn't dreamed about being with Kilix once in her life…but Zuko…

"I've come to take you home, my beloved. Come back home with me, and we can finally be wed and live together for the rest of our lives." Kilix offered his hand out. But Zuko sent Kilix tumbling over with a large flame from his fist.

"Leiko isn't going anywhere!" he replied.

"She's going to come back to the fire nation with me. She's too good for a banished prince!"

"I'm not letting you take her away from me!" Zuko sent another flame, but Kilix dodged it.

"Zuko…" Leiko was surprised by his words.

"Nonsense, Leiko is my bride!" Kilix sent a flame at Zuko but he evaded it.

"I treasure Leiko far more than you ever could!" and they walked up to each other. Leiko put her hands over her mouth. Hearing Zuko talk about her like that tugged at her heart strings.

"I suppose it's clear that we both have feelings for her. Am I right Prince Zuko?" Kilix asked. Prince Zuko just growled. "Well, is it?" Zuko just sent more fire at him and Kilix canceled it with a flame of his own. "I'll take that as a yes." And they began to fight!

Prince Zuko threw shots at Kilix one after another, and Kilix just dodged them. Then Kilix did the same and Zuko fell over. Leiko watched in amazement as they began to fight on and on with each other. She couldn't believe all that Zuko had said to Kilix. She knew that Kilix loved her, but Zuko? After all these years of friendship, he had liked her as more than a friend? Zuko and Kilix began to use amazing strategies, but Kilix had been training for years, and he pinned Zuko within minutes! He held his fist over Zuko's face and ignited it. "Leiko is mine!"

"NO!" Leiko shouted and kicked Kilix off of Zuko. Kilix rolled on the ground and then looked back up at Leiko.

"But, precious, don't you want to get married?" he asked.

"No, and stop with the sweet talk!" she barked. "I have never wanted to marry you! Whether you beat Zuko or not won't change my mind either."

"You'd rather be with the banished prince?" and she went silent for a moment.

"I'd rather marry who my heart tells me to. And my heart is telling me it's not you." Prince Zuko stood up and looked at Kilix and then at Leiko. "My heart will say to me someday who I am meant to be with. But not now."

"How did you find us?" Prince Zuko demanded.

"I was on a search with Admiral Zhao." He said, "He will be arriving in a few days."

"WHAT?" Zuko and Leiko said at the same time. This was far from good.

"Let us go, we need to prepare." Leiko said, tugging Zuko's arm.

"For what?" Kilix asked.

"For battle." Leiko replied over her shoulder.

"You cannot fight your father's army!" Kilix said.

"Oh yes I can." And she walked off with Zuko.

She was about to talk to him about what he had said, but he was knocked over by another flame! Leiko looked up and saw Kilix in the air, with a rod ready to hit Zuko! She whipped out hers and spun around and blocked his blow with a loud crashing sound that echoed throughout the land! Leiko took her rod back and then swung it, hitting Kilix back onto the ground and away from Zuko. She had saved him, again. Leiko stuck her rod in front of Kilix, blocking him from getting up and glared at him. "Is this how you act in defeat?" he asked, "Then I don't want anything to do with you. You do not deserve me."

"But Leiko…" he tried.

"My name is Leiko Sikari."

"Leiko…" he stood up.

"Game over," and she pushed him back down on the ground, "You lose." And she turned and walked away with her rod. She walked over to Zuko and helped him up.

"If I can't have you, nobody can!" Kilix yelled out.

"Try me." Leiko replied and she walked away with Zuko.

On their way onto the ship, Leiko finally spoke up to Zuko.

"Zuko, everything you said back there...did you really mean it?" she asked. Zuko didn't reply nor look at her. He just boarded the ship silently. "Zuko? Is something wrong?" she grew worried. He wasn't speaking, yet she wanted nothing more than to hear him speak to her about everything he had said. "Zuko?"

"You never told me you were betrothed!" he barked.

"Zuko, I'm sorry, but…"

"But nothing Leiko! You should have told me! Now I'm not only charged with dishonor but with abduction of someone's mistress! I'll be banished for life no matter what I do!" and he threw his hands up in the air.

"I am NOT his mistress! I wanted nothing to do with him!" Leiko replied, now adding to the argument.

"But you did, you did have something to do with him!"

"I was forced into it!"

"I don't care!" and he turned his back to her. They were silent for a moment, and all Leiko wanted to do was reach out and touch his shoulder. "You just crushed everything I held dear about you Leiko. You lied to me."

"No I didn't!"

"In case you don't remember, other than Zhao, Kilix is my rival." That fact had slipped Leiko's mind. "You betray me Leiko Sikari."

"Zuko," and she touched her heart, "I would never betray you." Zuko just looked at her one last time before walking into the main part of the ship and slamming the door behind him. Leiko grew frustrated as tears gathered in her eyes. Everything had been going so well, but once again the people she hated, the marvels of the fire nation, had taken everything away from her. Kilix, Zhao and Ozai. She turned and sent flames off the side of the ship to get rid of her anger, but it didn't work and she found herself running into her room with tears in her eyes.

Later that night, Leiko sat on her bed with a knife in her hand. She turned her arm up and looked at her already scarred wrists. Did she really want to do it? She took a deep breath and placed the blade against her wrist. But as she was about to cut, Tila flew over and pecked at the weapon in her hand. "Don't try and stop me Tila, I'm going to do it." Leiko warned her pet. Tila chirped and fluttered in front of her and snatched the knife with her talons. She then flew over and dropped it on top of Leiko's diary. Leiko sighed and walked over, noticing that Tila was trying to tell her something. Leiko looked at Tila who twitter in her throat. "What?" she asked. And then she opened the diary and flipped through the pages. She stopped on what she called the most important page in her diary and read it. She gasped and forgot about the task she was about to do. "That's right…tomorrow is the day." She said to her pet and then looked down at the pages. "The Anniversary."


	26. The Anniversary

The next morning, Prince Zuko was in the mess hall sipping on some tea. He has been upset for a log time now about Leiko's secret. How could she be engaged? It wasn't fair, and it couldn't be true. And of all the people to Kilix! Zuko remembered him well, the boy who used to throw rocks at Leiko and tease him until he felt like a nobody. Now all of a sudden he comes back and magically acquires marriage rights to Leiko. He didn't even see why Kilix would want to marry Leiko, Leiko wasn't very lady like, and it was very rare you ever saw her dressed like a girl. That was the exact opposite of what Kilix liked.

He was taken from his thoughts when Tila flew into the room and perched on the table in front of Zuko. She peeped at him and then flew up, taking his ponytail in her talons and tugged at it. He swatted her away. "Tila, stop that!" he barked. The bird stopped but then began to tug again. The prince grew frustrated and shot up from his seat, making Tila fly out of the mess hall. Zuko stormed out, following the bird. Tila stayed in the hallway and screeched before disappearing into Leiko's room. Zuko snorted and entered after the bird. But he was taken aback again when he saw Leiko standing in front of him, dressed like a…like a girl?

Her hair long, black hair was out and rested down to her mid-back. There was makeup on her face and red lipstick on her lips. Other than her face, she was in a dress! It was the same dress she had worn when she met Kilix and General Kisho. She looked…beautiful. Zuko's mouth gaped open and he rubbed his eyes. "Leiko?" he asked in disbelief. She smiled and Tila flew over and perched on her shoulder. "Leiko…what…why are you…" he struggled.

"In a dress?" she finished for him. She crossed her hands in front of her like a lady would and spoke softly. "Because today is very important day for the both of us. Today is the fall equinox. This day holds many memories for us, Zuko." Zuko's face went into shock for a moment and then he bowed his head.

"I remember." He said flatly. "This is the day I was banished." Leiko nodded.

"That's right." And she explained more, "Today was the day your father took you away from your home and everything you loved."

"How is this day so important to you?" he asked harshly.

"Because, I lost my friend." Her voice hardened. Then it went back to normal, "I'll never forget this day, just like you. I'm sure you remember it. But you haven't heard it from my perspective. And I think it's time you did."

_Leiko walked out from the stadium and looked at the sun. She had some time if she was quick, and she really needed a break from sparring all day with her trainer. She knew just who she would do see. Knowing her father would kill her if he found out she skipped her next practice, she ran to the Fire Nation Fortress. Upon arrival, the guards greeted her with a bow, knowing to give her respect, and she returned the favor. Then she ran through the palace, listening to her foot steps echo off the floor and a smile on her face. Disobeying her father was a big thrill, especially if she got away with it. She spotted just who she was looking for and ran over. "Zuko!" she waved. He turned from his Pi Sho game and stood up to say hello. _

"_Hey Leiko." He greeted her and they hugged. "You're all sweaty," he laughed. _

"_I know, I just got done training Master Shei. I should be going to my next practice session but I decided to play hooky." Zuko gave her a serious look. "What?" _

"_Leiko, you know how your father gets when he's upset. And skipping practice will only make him furious." _

"_Don't worry, he won't find out." _

"_Find out, what? Leiko." Zhao said from behind her. She spun around and looked up to see her father glaring down at her. _

"_Father." And she bowed. "I was just…" _

"_Skipping practice? I told you to go straight to your next session." _

"_Forgive me Father. I just wanted to take a break." Leiko tried. "I saw Zuko and decided to say hello." _

"_But what were you doing in the palace, in the first place?" _

"_Uh…" Leiko couldn't think of a lie. Zuko watched as Zhao grabbed Leiko roughly by her upper arm and pulled her away. _

"_If the prince is such a distraction, than maybe you should just be banned from seeing him." And he dragged Leiko away. Zuko knew immediately what Leiko had gotten herself into. _

_Later that night, Zuko snuck out of the fortress and went to go see Leiko at her family fort. He picked up a pebble and tossed it at her window, telling her it was him and to come down and let him in, like he always did. "I'm right here Zuko." He heard Leiko say. He turned and saw Leiko lying on the ground behind some bushes. _

"_What're you doing behind these bushes?" he asked, but then he saw her bloody lip and her black eye. Her right arm was limp as well. Zuko gasped and got down next to her. Leiko turned away and began to cry. "What did he do to you?" _

"_What do you think?" she replied, "What he always does to me whenever I disobey him and get caught." Zuko helped her up. "He beat me for hours." She told him as she leaned on her friend, gasping in pain, "He threw me into the walls and dislocated my shoulder." _

"_Come on, let's get you to a doctor." Zuko tried to pick her up but she wouldn't let him. _

"_No," and she sat back down on the ground, "I can do it." And she took in a deep breath and popped her shoulder back in with a loud crack and a wince from pain. Zuko grimaced from the sound of her bones. She moved it to make sure it was okay. "Good as new." _

"_Leiko, we've got to get you out of here! Zhao can't keep beating you! He'll kill you if we don't do something!" _

"_And he will if we do!" Leiko told him. "I have to stay." _

"_No, come with me." He offered, "Live in the palace and be safe." _

"_Oh Zuko," she sighed and looked up at him, "I have to stay with my father." _

"_Leiko," and he touched her cheek, "I promise, when I am the leader of this nation, I will take you away from all of this. I will protect you with my life." _

"_But there's nothing you can do until then." Leiko reminded him, "Look, I'm counting on you." She smiled up at him. Zuko's eyes softened as he looked at Leiko who was shaking in pain. _

"_I love you, Leiko." He said, "And I promise this will never happen again. I'll make sure of it." And then he hugged her and ran off into the night._

"What does that have to do with anything?" Zuko asked. Leiko sighed and bowed her head.

"I don't blame you or your father for your banishment." She said and she looked up, "I blame myself."

"What? But Leiko… why?" The prince had to know.

"Because I let you see me in that state of helplessness too much. And I told you I was counting on you."

"So?"

"So, that's what spurred you to do it." And she touched her heart with her first, "After that night when you found me in the bushes, bleeding and aching, you were inspired to become the fire lord more than ever…weren't you?"

"I was." Zuko admitted after a long time. "Seeing you like that made me angry, and I couldn't wait to rule. I knew that once I did, I could take you away to safety."

"It was something that concerned you so much that you went into the war chamber for the meeting…didn't you?" Zuko stopped to think. She was right!

"I did." He said, "How did you know?"

"I know you better than anybody else. I disobeyed my father and went to see you, and then I got caught. My father beat me, like he always did, and then I let you see me beat up and torn. I told you that I was counting on you and for that you went on to challenge the general, General Kisho. The father of my fiancée."

"That's right." Zuko was surprised, he had never looked at it that way before. "But Leiko, you can't blame yourself for what happened."

"I can…and I do." She said. "If it wasn't for me you'd be home, safe and sound, awaiting to take your place on the throne…your face wouldn't be scarred."

"But then you'd still be getting beaten by your father everyday."

"It would be what I deserve."

"Nobody deserves that Leiko, especially you." Zuko offered.

"I do for what I've done. It's a burden I've carried for years; knowing that it was my fault you're on the ship and banished until you capture the avatar. After you left people asked what it was that inspired you to go into the war chamber that one day. I never told them that it was me. I probably should have, but they would still blame you and I wouldn't have been right. It's my fault. It's my fault you're here." And then she went on, "I'll never ever forget what happened the next day."

_Leiko was training extra hard with her master, despite the pain that stayed in her right shoulder. The mast told her to stop and take a break, and as she did a visitor came and spoke to her master. It was Kisho and his son Kilix. Leiko stopped when she felt a pebble hit the back of her head. She turned and saw Kilix, although she didn't know it was him at the time. She listened to the conversation between the adults. "Prince Zuko challenged my authority in the presence of Fire Lord Ozai. He is very upset about the actions of his son. For one reason or another, the prince must have been feeling extra ambitious this morning." _

"_What will the Fire Lord do? You don't think…" but the general nodded. _

"_An Agni Kai at sunset."_

"When I heard about it," Leiko began, "I dropped my things and ran out of the arena. I forgot all about practice and ran straight to my father's quarters. I begged him to change the fire lord's mind."

"_Father you must do something!" Leiko pleaded on her knees with her hands out, praying to him. _

"_The Prince has shown utter disrespect to his father, and there is nothing I can do about it." Zhao replied. _

"_Yes there is! You have authority; tell Fire Lord Ozai that it's all a misunderstanding!" _

"_Leiko, today at sunset, the prince will fight his father. He will lose, and he will suffer the consequences of his actions, just like you do." Zhao told Leiko. Leiko stood up and looked at her father, shaking her head as tears spilled from her eyes. _

"_No…" and she ran out of the tent. _

_At sunset, Leiko ran to the palace and went to run in, but the guards wouldn't let her in. They said they had been told by the Fire Lord not to let her in. She walked away, but ran to the back and climbed up the wall using a rope tied to the branch of a tree. Upon reaching the roof, she opened the hatch and climbed in. There was nothing that was going to keep her away from Zuko, there never was and there never would be. She had to warn him! So she ran down the stairs until she reached the main floor, where she snuck past the guards and went onto the balcony. There were other people there, much taller than her, so she just pushed her way through. She could hear the fire lord's voice and Zuko begging for forgiveness!_

"_I won't fight you." She heard Zuko say. She pushed through harder, making people push back or complain about her being a nuisance. She still pushed through, knowing she was running out of time! _

"_You will learn respect. A suffering will be your teacher!" she heard Ozai say! She pushed herself through until her stomach hit the wall of the balcony! There she saw the horrible nightmare! Zuko's face was being burned. _

"_NOOOO!" he screamed! Tears streamed down her face as she reached out to her far way friend! _

"_ZUKOOOO!" she cried! But she was too late, and she had just witnessed her best friend being torched by his own father. Leiko slumped over the balcony and cried. "NOOO!" and she crumbled to her knees. _

"_Leiko!" Zhao yelled, "What are you doing here?" and he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder as she kicked and screamed, still reaching out for Zuko. _

"_NO! ZUKO!" she yelled. _

Leiko wiped a tear from her cheek and spoke again. "I never saw you again." And she looked back up at him. "That's what happened. Not only did we meet on this day, but we were separated." Zuko just stood there with his hands in fists. "But now time has changed everything. After seeing you torched, you're here now…in front of me." And a tear fell from Zuko's eye. "I know this memory pains you just as much as it pains me. Seeing you ripped away from me." And she began to cry. "It wasn't fair."

"Leiko," Zuko tried, opening his arms to Leiko and they collapsed into each other's grasp. Both of them let their tears spill. Zuko held onto Zuko like he would his mother after a nightmare. Leiko clung onto him, never to let him go.

"I tried! I tried so hard Zuko, to save you! I failed you." She said while crying on his shoulder. "I tried to hard to make things right." Zuko shushed her and stroked her hair.

"It's not your fault."

"It is, and I'm so sorry." And then they backed up and looked into each other's teary eyes. "But they're coming again. They're coming tear us apart." And she touched his cheek. "I swear to you, like you did me, that I will not let them." And then she sniffed while wiping away one of his tears. "You said you loved me. We were friends then…but…I do. I love you, Zuko. I always have. And I always will. Can you find it in your heart to love me back? I may be betrothed to your rival, and the daughter of your enemy, but I still love you. Please tell me you feel the same way." And she looked desperately into his eyes, searching for the answer.

"Leiko…I've loved your forever." He said. "I don't care if you are engaged to Kilix or Zhao's blood runs through your veins, I still love you." Leiko leaped back into Zuko's arms, and he held her there.

"Please say it."

"I love you Leiko Sikari." Leiko smiled and looked up at him, and then gave him a passionate kiss.

"I promise you…Zhao will not run this ship." She said, "It's time for me to step up to my destiny."


	27. Mat Su Se

Leiko was sitting on her bed in her chamber meditating. It had been a day since Leiko and Prince Zuko had confessed their feelings for each other, yet things were running smoothly. It was only more proof that Leiko and Zuko really had something for each other. Uncle Iroh wasn't informed, but they had a feeling he knew well what was going on between them.

Leiko was interrupted when Zuko walked in with a tray of food. She opened her eyes and smiled at him, the one she loved. "You didn't come to dinner, so I brought you something to eat." He said sweetly and walked over to her desk where he set it down. He smiled back down at her. "What have you been doing all this time?"

"Meditating," she said, "I need to get all my emotions and abilities under control for when Zhao comes. He has an army and a well trained general to lead the, no doubt. We have almost nothing."

"We have a warrior, and a pretty strong one at that. I would think that would give us an advantage." And she smiled up at him again and he winked. "No need to vex. We just don't have a general."

"We do, actually." She reminded him, "We have your uncle Iroh. He's a brave, wise, old man." And with that she closed her eyes again.

"Okay, well I'll leave you to whatever you were about to do."

"I was going to write in my diary. I haven't done it in a while."

"Alright, good night." And he kissed her cheek. She blushed with a big grin as he walked out. She reached under her pillow and got out her diary. She took out a feather pen and some ink and began to write on the next clean page. Tila flew over and watched from her shoulder.

_Dear Diary,_

_It's me, Leiko. Actually, the new and improved Leiko. I'm a warrior now, and my new name is Leiko Sikari. I've been training forever to become this and now I've reached my long awaited goal. It feels good, especially knowing that I've come up against a samurai and I'm one of the few in the entire world to live to tell the tale. My father would be proud, but I am no longer with him. _

_I haven't written in the longest time, but here is a sum up of my adventures so far. I was sent onto Prince Zuko's ship with my father's men to kill him and his crew. When he mentioned me, I broke down and turned against my own crew. I'm to be considered a dangerous traitor in the Fire Nation and killed on sight. But I set to the ocean with my old friend Zuko and together we have overcome many obstacles. First, my father came out to sea for me, and it was a battle of ships. I lead the men to victory and we pressed on. Following that I fought and killed more men. I am up to sixteen executions, which I will never forgive myself for. The only ones who seem to forgive me are my new family. _

_Kilix, my old fiancée returned out of the blue and fought Zuko. They dueled out over me. I was most shocked by what I saw and heard. Zuko claimed to have feelings for me, and so did Kilix. Kilix is Zuko's old rival and the son of General Kisho. Kisho was the general whom Zuko had challenged and was banished for. Zuko won, with some help from me of course. Tee hee_

_Just yesterday was the anniversary of the day Zuko was banished, and the day we met. It had been exactly two years since the handsome prince was taken away from me and I was left alone to fight and live life alone. But I kept telling myself that I am on the ship, here now in with him and that there is no need for horrible trips to the past. Prince Zuko and I took a trip to the past together. I told him my secret… that I blame myself for his banishment. He said he forgave me even though there was nothing to forgive. He says that I am not the one responsible for it and shouldn't feel any guilt. But it did feel good to get it out after two years of suffering. That's when I confessed my realized love to him and he confessed back. He said he always loved me and I am truly touched to the heart. I would rather be with Zuko and Kilix any day._

_Everything on the ship is going well, but everyday my father's army draws nearer and my heart is filled with worry. We have a small crew and one old retired general to fight against a strong fire nation battalion. Knowing my father, he picked the strongest general to fight me. He wants to see me dead for betraying him. I want to see him dead as well for betraying my all my life. I'm with Zuko now and nothing will tear us apart ever again. I will do anything and get rid of anyone who tries to separate us or make my life a living hell again. Damn the fire nation and the fire lord, that monstrous piece of sht and my father, the son of a btch! Now that I am a warrior, my life and the lives of the ones I care about will never be put in jeopardy ever again. I'll see to it for as long as I live._

She sighed and shut her diary. Tila twittered and flapped her wings. Leiko looked up and smiled at her friend. She patted her head and then put the book away. Tila twittered again. "What is it?" she asked. Tila flew down and dragged out the diary again and pecked at it. "Okay, okay. Let's see." And she opened it up and flipped through the pages. "Ah, here we go. The first time I ever fire bended." And she began to read it.

_Dear Diary,_

_Today when I was training something amazing happened! I was practicing with my chi like Father told me. I was at home and in my room at the time. My father came in out of nowhere and slammed open the door. He was mad about something; I didn't have time to ask because as soon as he entered he began to chase me! I ran around the room until he grabbed me and lifted me up into the air! He shook me violently and yelled, "Why couldn't I have had a son! You are a worthless, pathetic little imp!" and he continued to shake me! I began to scream for Zuko, even though I knew he couldn't hear me. Finally, just as he set me down, I yelled back at him. _

"_I HATE YOU!" and as I did, I felt a special tingling come to my finger tips. I threw out my hands to protect myself from his blows and out from my palms flames grew! The surged past my father and onto a fire nation tarp, burning it to ashes. My father gazed at me as I tried to catch my breath and tears ran down my cheeks. The flames stayed in my fists, but I was scared. _

"_Do it again!" he yelled. _

"_No!" I replied, still terrified. Had I really just fire bended? My father rushed forward and hit me over the head with his fist! _

"_DO IT AGAIN!" _

"_NO!" and I couldn't control myself anymore…flames surged from my entire body and I was completely engulfed! My father couldn't touch me without burning his hand off! I stood in the heap of flames until it settled and I was no longer glowing. _

"_That was the most amazing fire I have ever seen come from an eight year old." Father said calmly. He patted my head tenderly, like he only did after I did another dirty deed for him. I didn't want him touching me, but my energy was gone. "This is good news. You should prove to be a strong fire bender. Stronger than your little friend the prince without a doubt. We'll make good use of this. Tomorrow at dawn you will train with the best master there is. We will see just how strong you really are." And he left. I fell to my knees in tears. Having this new power was going to be another burden, just another reason to train day in and day out. I knew I would be worked to the bone to gain control of my new ability and I hated it. _

"See." Leiko said to Tila, "It's been practically eight long years of fire bending. And that means eight long years of practicing everyday. I have my father to thank for all of this. My powers are strong. And now I can use them against his army. I'll have to use special techniques to beat this army. But it's something I have no choice in." Tila chirped again. "You think I can do it?" Tila nodded, "Thanks girl. You know, I remember when Zuko started to bend. He was young too. He sneezed and fire came from his nose." And Leiko giggled, "It was quite amusing." Tila just twittered again. "Well, it's time for some sleep." Tila flew over to her perch and Leiko got undressed. It was a cool night, so she just slipped on her night gown and climbed into bed.

It was much later on in the night and Leiko was tossing and turning, suffering from insomnia. Tila was fast asleep. Leiko groaned and sat up. She wasn't tired one bit and didn't know what to do to pass the time. She sat up and continued to read her diary. She read the whole thing before her eyes began to feel heavy. She leaned back against her pillow and let her eyes close. Then she had another dream.

Leiko was standing on a rock cliff, her hair blowing in the strong wind. She watched as Fire Lord Ozai was nearing the edge of the cliff. There stood a young version of the prince. She tried to call out to the young prince, but her voice was eaten by the wind! The Fire Lord burned Zuko's face just like before! Leiko yelled our as she ran forward and grabbed his shoulder, spinning him around and hitting him in the face! He stumbled back and then walked forward from the shadows. Behind him came Zula and Zhao! Leiko gasped as they surrounded her. "The traitor must die!" they all roared and readied their fire power! Leiko took in a deep breath and spun around, then threw her arms out to her sides, sending flames surging on her body until she was engulfed in fire! She screamed until her lungs burned and the flames rushed out and burned her enemies to ashes! Her screaming continued until the flames left her body and she collapsed to her knees.

"The Mat Su Se!" she yelled out as she sat up in bed, sweaty and out of breath. She looked around and saw only her room. She sighed and rubbed her forehead. The Mat Su Se was the strongest move any fire bender could do, but nobody had done it and lived. Normally they would be burned to ashes by their own flames. The bender would yell out Mat Su Se and fire would swallow up their body and send flames pitching out in all directions, killing anyone and anything within a great distance. Leiko remembered everything her trainer had taught her about the move. The trainer's father had died trying to do it in battle.

Leiko jumped up and grabbed her blanket, wrapped it around her and exited her chamber. She rushed down the hallway, feeling the cold floor on her bare feet. She spotted Zuko's room and opened the door slowly. She entered quietly and walked up to her sleeping love. He looked so handsome in his sleep. His strong bare chest was showing and the covers outlined his muscular body. She touched his arm and whispered his name. "Zuko. Zuko," she said. He opened his eyes and yawned as he sat up. He rubbed one eye and looked at her.

"Leiko?" he asked, "It's early." He groaned.

"Zuko, I had a bad dream."

"What happened?" he questioned, still drowsy.

"Well, it started off as the Agni Kai, the one you were banished in. I went to help, but then your sister and my father came and soon I was surrounded. And then I…" she stopped whispering.

"You what?"

"I did The Mat Su Se." she told him. His eyes grew big and he looked at her surprised.

"You're not thinking of doing it are you?"

"No…or not unless I have to."

"Leiko, no. Don't even think about it. Everything is going to be fine, don't worry."

"You're right." She said after a while, "You're right. It was just a dream." And she went to walk away, but then she turned back around. "But you know, I've been covered by flames before."

"Every firebender has been covered by their own flames at least once in their life time."

"I know. But it was a long time ago, and all I remember is boundless energy emitting from my body. I felt drained after, just like with the Mat Su Se." Zuko looked at her again and sat up straighter. "I think my dreams are telling me something. I think I've actually done the move. In fact I'm pretty sure that was it! My first move…it was The Mat Su Se! I did the exact same thing when I first fire bended."

"You'd be dead." Zuko reminded her. Leiko looked towards the door.

"I'm going out on the deck to try it." But Zuko grabbed her elbow.

"No," he said and she turned and looked at him, "Maybe you did do it. But we don't know that. Everyone who has done that move has died. If you try it you could kill yourself. I don't want to see you die, Leiko. If that happened I'd never get over it." He confessed. Leiko turned her body back to him.

"You're right." She said again. "What was I thinking? I know I've done it once, or at least I think I did. I don't need to try it again." She said and she went to walk out. "I'm going back to sleep."

"Good night, Leiko." Zuko said. But Leiko turned back around.

"Zuko?"

"Yes?"

"May I…sleep with you?" she asked. Zuko's eyes got big. "Please."

"Alright." He said after a minute with a smile. Leiko climbed in bed next to him and covered up. He just snuggled down next to her. They were silent at first.

"Zuko…tell me you love me." She begged. Zuko wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close.

"I love you Leiko." He said. She smiled and nuzzled her nose into the pillow.

"Good night my love." She replied.


	28. General Leiko

The next morning, Leiko woke up without Zuko's arms around her. She just sat up and got out of bed. She headed back to her room and got dressed. It seemed like everything was very quiet, except for some banter she heard going on up on the deck. She took Tila and walked up there to see what the commotion was about. When she got there, the men were scrambling and chattering in a state of nervousness and paranoia.

"What's going on?" she asked. She looked around and saw that the ocean water seemed to be gliding by a lot faster than usual. "Why are we going so fast?"

"Admiral Zhao's army is catching up on us!" a soldier said in fear.

"Yeah, he has us outnumbered a hundred to one!" another one said.

"There are at least 200 men on his ship! We only have 50!" another one shouted. Leiko stood there for a moment and looked at all the nervous men who were scrambling around. She stood up on a crate and put her hands up.

"Everyone!" she called and all the men stopped and turned to look up at her. "I know there is need for alarm. But do not forget that we have a weapon all our own that can overcome any spear or arrow…we have bravery! We have courage! And we have a great general to lead us!"

"But they are gaining closer with every hour!" one man told her. Leiko pointed up to the helmsman and shouted,

"Helmsman, full speed to the nearest island!" then she turned back to the crew, "Let us prepare for battle! Let us fight, or die trying!" The ship cheered and raised their fists into the air. "If we stay true to our hearts and each other then we shall be victorious!"

The ship turned to the left and soon a pinch of land was in sight. Upon arrival, Leiko called to all the men to get their armor on. Once they did they all gathered on the deck. Leiko was in her warrior outfit with her black bandana around her neck. "We fight at dawn! Until then, we will practice! Every able man on this ship will learn how to fight properly and affectively with these!" she said as she stomped on the crate she was standing upon and the front lid fell off, revealing spears that were sharpened to cut a single hair. "We have less that 24 hours to train, I suggest everyone listens to the master, General Iroh!" Iroh walked out and sighed. Leiko jumped down and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Lead our men to victory, Uncle." She said, considering him a member of her family now. And he practically was. But Iroh just bowed his head.

"I cannot lead the men into battle." He said and then every gasped and began to chatter. Zuko demanded them to be quiet and walked over to Leiko and Iroh.

"But Uncle, we need an experienced general to beat Zhao!" Zuko said. "Without you, there is no hope!"

"I am too old Prince Zuko. My joints ach more and more everyday and I am not as quick as I used to be." And the men began to chatter more. "Listen to me," he lifted his arms up and gained their attention. "You need someone young, clever and fast to lead you…someone with experience and great knowledge. What you need is a warrior." And he turned to Leiko whose mouth was slightly open. "You need Leiko. She knows everything there is to know. She's brave and smart. She will lead us to victory." The men gathered around Leiko.

"But…but Iroh…" she tried to change his mind. "I'm only fifteen!"

"True, but you are the great Leiko Sikari; trained for years to lead an army of men. The men are yours to lead." And he bowed as a sign of relinquish.

"We need you Leiko." Zuko said after a moment. Leiko just nodded, accepting. The men cheered and lifted their spears into the air. Leiko just gave them a small smile. Zuko placed his arms around her and held her close. "You can do it. We're counting on you." And he gently kissed her forehead. The words were all too familiar. It seemed like just yesterday Leiko had been pleading those very same words to Zuko.

Later in the same hour, Leiko was standing in front of an armoire in her room. She had been staring at it for the past hour. Tila stayed perched on her shoulder. Leiko's lips were dry and sweat dripped down her temples. Did she really want to do this? This was what her father wanted her to be, and yet the crew wanted her to be this too. She wasn't used to fighting in an army; she was a warrior and fought alone. But the lives of the crew and her beloved Zuko depended on her.

Years of pain and suffering flashed through her, and she fought back tears. Did she have to become like the one she hated? But it was for a good cause. She reached out slowly and flung open the door of the armoire, revealing a mannequin with fire bending armor on it, but they were made for a general. She stared at it for the longest time as Tila waited quietly for her master's next move. With taking a deep breath, Leiko reached in and pulled out the armor. She began to strap it on slowly, piece by piece. Taking it in what she was doing. Her heart beat in her chest and against the shell that was now placed around her body.

One finished, she turned and looked in the mirror. She looked like a general…she looked like her father. But she knew that under the dressings lay a different person altogether. She was no coward and she was no monster. She was Leiko Sikari, the world's greatest warrior. Now she had to prove herself to be the world's greatest general. She reached over and took the metal helmet in her hands. She looked down at it and the armor around her wrists. She looked like a regular fire bender. Trying to tell herself that it wasn't what the eye saw, but what the heart learned, she lifted the helmet above her head and slipped it on. Then she looked in the mirror again and sighed. She heard Zuko enter the room and stand in the doorway. She could see him in the reflection of the mirror. "I don't want to be this." She told him solemnly.

"I know." Was all he said and he entered. He was in his armor as well. He placed a hand on her shoulder and in turn she put her hand over his. They both looked at themselves in the mirror. "I just wanted to let you know that no matter what happens out there…I'll always love you, Leiko." Leiko didn't smile but turned to him and hugged him. She couldn't feel his skin, just the bumping of the hard armor when they made contact. She didn't like it. "My uncle wanted me to give you this." He said and he held out a sword in a case. Leiko took it and tied it to her waist. "He fought with it in all his battles. He thought you might like it." Leiko finished tying it and gave him a small smile. "Come on, everyone is waiting." And they walked out to the deck.

On the deck, the men parted and watched as Leiko walked up to Iroh. Leiko bowed in front of him and Iroh placed the textile around her neck and made it so it went around her shoulder like a banner. It was a sign that she was a general. Leiko turned to the men and took out her sword and held it up into the air. The men cheered. "We fight at dawn!" she called out.

Dawn came all too soon for Leiko. She hardly slept any little bit, for she was far too nervous. But the men needed her. So she got up and readied everyone in ranks. They boarded their rhinos and were off. Zuko stayed close to Leiko to give her emotional support. Leiko was still shaky, and the reins trembled in her grasp. _Can I do it? Can I lead these men to victory? Am I ready for this?_ Zuko reached out and touched her shoulder. "You can do it Leiko. I know you can. Everyone remembers their training." Leiko didn't smile but just nodded.

They reached a clearing and there on the other side of the enormous field stood another army! Leiko's breath went short and she struggled to catch it. This was it. She raised her hand into the air. "Everybody on my mark! Remember your training! Do as I say and nobody will lose their life! " she called out. The other general did the same. They were tragically outnumbered, but they couldn't flee now. "CHARGE!" she threw her hand down and everyone began to rush towards the others! The other general did the same and the two forced began to grow closer together! Leiko knew to take them head on! And then the forced collided!

A spear came right for her face, but she jumped off her rhino and into the air! Then she curled into a ball and began to spin in the air, and as she went back on the ground she continued, kicking up fire from her path! She jumped out of her fire ball and ran ahead, taking out her sword! She ran, slashing anybody who got in her way! She took down two to her left and three to her right. After that she stood up and looked around, waiting to see her men. "PLAN B!" she called out. Her men began to spin their spears around rapidly, taking down anyone who charged at them. She did the same as she ran forward, knocking out five more people. Then her spear was broken by an angry rhino with a soldier on it! She jumped up into the air and kicked the soldier in the face, knocking him off the beast and sending the animal into a fit of stomping…right atop its master. Leiko jumped on the rhino and grabbed the reins, she began to ram it into other rhinos, causing the men to fall of and be trampled! "FIRE!" she yelled, and the men who still had their spears lit the tips on fire. They began to swing them around, burning any enemy who came their way. She slid off the rhino and began combat one on one with another soldier. Leiko jumped onto his shoulders and broke his neck.

The battle raged on, and Leiko was growing weary from all the fighting. She wondered about Zuko and stopped to look for him. Was he okay? But then she turned as another fire bender went to burn her face! But he was taken out with a swift kick of flames by Prince Zuko himself. Leiko smiled, knowing he was okay and unharmed.

"We're evenly matched now!" he yelled over the roar to her. It was raining, making it hard to concentrate on a single target, yet Leiko's men were doing just fine.

"FIRE POWER!" She yelled out, and everyone began to fire bend. Zuko ran off and began to fight another soldier. Leiko ran into a mass of men and kick two in the face! One man grabbed her but she did a back flip and freed herself from his grip! She tripped him and punched him in the gut, making him hunch over, and then she drove her elbow into his spine, snapping it an instantly killing him. Another man went to grab her and she did a back flip, kicking him in the face with a flame coming from her foot and scalding his face. He fell to the ground and she stomped on him and went on to help more of her men. She took out her sword and began to slash people's throat from behind. Zuko ran over to her, but was snatched up by two firebenders. "Duck!" she told him, and he did. She ran forward and kicked out both feet, knocking both men in the face and sending them to the ground. She landed swiftly and went on.

It continued on to late in the night. Leiko and her men were exhausted. People dragged themselves to keep going. Leiko wanted nothing more than to rest. And she had had enough. But things changed drastically when she saw Zuko fall to the ground!

"ZUKO!" she yelled out to him! He didn't get up, but another firebender stood over him and went to do away with him! "NO!" she went to run over, but men grabbed her and she was pulled further away! "NO!" and then she was overcome by rage and furry!

As they began to drag her away, years of anguish flashed through her veins! Her blood curdled and her temperature flared! "MAT…SU…SE!" she yelled, and flames engulfed her entire body! The firebenders let go of her and watched in shock as the flames flew up into the air and took the shape of a dragon! She screamed at the top of her lungs as her crew ran for their lives!

"NO, LEIKO DON'T!" Zuko cried out as someone of his own crew grabbed his arm and tried to pull him to safety! But Leiko couldn't hear him! The flames surged out and swallowed up the land! The other soldiers screamed in pain as the fire gobbled them up and they turned to nothing but ashes there on the spot! The fire continued to spur from Leiko's body until her screaming stopped and everything around her was nothing more than cinders. All that was left was the armor. Leiko's skin cooled and she stood there and looked around. She had done it! She had done the Mat Su Se. And she had defeated the army.

Her men slowly came out from where they were sheltered and looked at her. "Leiko…" Zuko said. But when Leiko was about to speak, she found herself too weak. Instead of walking over to them, she fell to her knees again and then onto her side. "Leiko!" and he rushed over to her. He helped her up and held her in his arms. "Are you alright Leiko?" he asked. She just took in a deep raspy breath and smiled at him.

"Yes, I'm alright." She said.

"We are victorious!" one man shouted. "Three cheers for General Leiko Sikari!"

"Hip-hip hurray!" they cheered over and over again! Leiko stood to her feet and smiled at Zuko.

"You did the Mat Su Se." he said astounded. "How did you do it?"

"It just came to me."

"Have I ever told you how much I love you?" Zuko asked.

"No." she grinned.

"Well then let me show you." He said, and he kissed her passionately. She didn't resist and kissed him back. Once their lips parted, the men lifted her up into the air and continued to cheer her name! She laughed merrily, knowing she had done it. She was now an official general…General Leiko Sikari.


	29. Leiko VS Princess Zula

**_Warning-Contains some slightly graphic material_**

Leiko had rested for three days straight after doing the Mat Su Se. It had worn her out completely. General Iroh had been told about the great success and ordered the men to arrange a festive dinner in her honor. She attended with much gratitude and sat at the head of the table, next to Zuko and Iroh. The men had a toast in her honor.

Meanwhile, Admiral Zhao was in his quarters back at the Fire Nation. He was eating dinner when some men walked in. He just looked up from his dinner. "Admiral Zhao, it is with great regret that we inform you…that the army division you sent out has been eliminated." The first man stated.

"What?" he stood up in shock.

"The general was very strong and lead the men to victory. In fact, while all of our men were killed, none of the other army died. It was a massacre sir."

"Where in the name of hell did they fine a general?" he bellowed.

"Well sir, we know the general. It was one of our own."

"The prince?"

"No sir…it was your daughter." Zhao growled in defeat and slammed his fist down. "She was too strong, sir." Another soldier informed him. "In fact, she did the Mat Su Se." Zhao's eyes widened. "And she lived, sir."

"She's done that move before. It was the first move she ever did." Zhao recalled.

"Sir, she's clearly one of the strongest firebenders from the nation. How will we beat her?"

"We'll just send someone just as good as she."

"But there is no one."

"There is one." He said with an evil smile.

Days later, Leiko woke up late in the evening in Zuko's bed. Zuko and she had been up the night before talking about little things. For some strange reason she just wanted an adventure so she got up and got dressed. She walked out to the deck and off the ship. Zuko was just outside the ship with some of his men, ordering how to burry the men they had killed in battle. Leiko walked past them. "Where are you going Leiko?" Zuko asked her.

"Just out for a walk. I'll be back before nightfall." She said and walked into the brush. She stepped over roots and pushed her way further in. She got tired of pushing and began to use her katana to cut through the bushes. She went on for the longest time, walking in no particular direction and enjoying the scenery. But her friendly nature walk was soon interrupted when a knife flew past her and into the tree! She stopped and turned around and spotted someone dressed like her coming out of the trees! It looked like another warrior! "Who are you?" she demanded as she bared her sword. The person threw another knife, but Leiko reflected it with her sword!

"I'm your biggest rival." The girl said. Leiko just readied for battle as the girl whipped out a katana of her own and ran towards Leiko. She jumped up and missed sword, the brought hers down and the other girl blocked her blow.

"I don't have one."

"Oh yes you do. Don't tell me you've forgotten about me Leiko." The girl said and then removed the bandana. The face was revealed and to Leiko's horror it was really her old rival…Princess Zula!

"Zula?" she was surprised.

"That's right. When I heard you ran away with my big brother, I just had to come and visit." She said and they both lowered their swords. "Oh, and I was sent by your father to kill you."

"You couldn't kill me if you tried!"

"You'll have to fight me Leiko. Either fight the royal or die." Zula said with a grin. Leiko's sword lowered to the ground and her eyes dropped. She was right. She would have to fight the princess or lose her life. But fighting a princess would be dangerous in so many ways that she couldn't even list them all. This was the little sister of the boy she loved! How was she supposed to overcome this? If she fought the princess who knew what would happen.

"I won't fight you." Leiko said. Zula laughed and smiled.

"Okay than, this will just be easy." And she swung her sword at Leiko, but she ducked and missed it! Zula continued to shove her sword into Leiko's space, making her jump back or flip out of the way. "Scared, Leiko?" and she would repeat technique. Leiko picked her sword back up and used it to block the blows and hits that Leiko sent furiously, yet uncoordinated, at Leiko.

"You haven't trained much have you?" Leiko asked with a grin when she noticed the princess's weakness. Zula glared.

"I don't need to." And she swung again, but Leiko did a back handspring and landed swiftly further away.

"You must have missed the memo. I'm a real warrior now." And she was forced to jump out of the way again. "You couldn't beat me if this was a fair fight."

"I can do whatever you want! If you're so high and mighty, than fight back!"

"I won't fight a royal. That's exactly what you want me to do, isn't it?" and Zula smiled again.

"Very good! You must be smart!" and then she went to stab Leiko but Leiko jumped up and kicked Zula in the face, sending her skidding back on the ground. Leiko just crossed her arms and smiled at her foe.

"Self defense." she taunted. Zula jumped back up and charged at Leiko, who promptly dodged the attacks without flinching. Leiko jumped up and kicked Zula twice with a spin kick and then landed on her feet. Zula rubbed her aching cheek and charged again. Leiko persisted making a fool of Zula.

"Just wait until I'm done with you! Soon guards will come and drag you away and send you to face justice for betraying your nation! And then once you're gone I'll finish off my brother and take his place on the throne!" Zula said. Leiko crossed her arms and snickered.

"Please, I can beat anybody who comes up against me. I've been trained too hard."

"Trained or beaten?" Zula said, making Leiko blink in astonishment, "You know you don't want to be this. You were born to be weak. That's why your father beat you every single day." Leiko growled and her hands began to tremble. "He was right when he said you were nothing. You have no future and no purpose. You're just here, like an ant. There for not mere reason to us superior ones. I only wish I could see Zhao beat you ruthlessly like he used to." Zula grinned.

Leiko could feel her anger rising to unmentionable levels. How dare she! She began to grit her teeth and her arms ripped out her sword and held it only an inch away from the other girl's face. Leiko drew the sword back and growled; her blood curdling and turning black in her veins, and her amber colored eyes began to burn as they glistened like flames. "You bitch!" Leiko snarled just loud enough for them to hear and began to swing her sword furiously at Zula! Zula shut her eyes and waited for the pain to come, but it didn't. She opened her eyes and looked at Leiko who stood in front of her, trying to catch her breath. Then, the armor fell off of Zula. Leiko had cut it all off in a state of pure rage.

"That's the Leiko we know." She said and laughed. Leiko charged at Zula and they began to fight!

Leiko didn't know what happened, as if she was blind. But all she knew was that her body had taken control and she was involuntarily striking at Zula. It was all a blur, but it ended when they were in a draw and a sharp pain jolted through her gut! She stopped dead in her tracks and gasped. Tears came to her eyes in pain and she looked down. Zula's sword was jabbed into her stomach, and she was leaking blood everywhere. Zula grinned in her face. "I win." She hissed like an evil snake. But it wasn't over. Leiko stepped back, letting Zula's sword draw slowly out of her gut. Leiko raised her sword into the air and brought it down, scratching Zula's nose!

"I'm not finished." She said in pain, and then she sliced her sword across Zula's throat, cutting it and spilling blood! Zula gripped her throat and fell to her knees and blood soaked seeped through her hands and leaked everywhere. Then within a matter of seconds, she fell to the ground, face down…and was dead.

Leiko had killed the royal. She stood there, knowing what awaited her. There was only one thing to do with someone who killed a royal. She didn't want to face it, though she deserved it, and knew she did. So she did the only thing she knew to do. She dropped her sword and lay down slowly on the ground with no intention of getting up. Her wound would surely be the end of her. She was awaiting her death and watched her own blood trickle out from her body and spill onto the ground.


	30. Taken Away

"Uncle, I'm worried about Leiko. She didn't back yet, and she said she's be back by nightfall." Zuko said to Iroh. Iroh just sipped his tea.

"Then go out and find her." Was all he said. Zuko got on his rhino and headed out onto the land. He followed her footprints until he came up to a clearing. And what he saw shocked him.

There were two bodies lying on the cold ground, each one with a sword close to them with dried blood. Zuko jumped off his rhino and ran over to Leiko. "LEIKO!" he cried and cradled her in his arms. She coughed, she was still alive! But blood trickled down her chin from the corner of her mouth. "Leiko, what happened?" he asked. And then he looked down and saw her wound. Her flesh was showing, and even more. It was a deep wound. He turned back to Leiko's face as tears came to his eyes. "Leiko, you're going to be okay! Okay?" his voice began to squeak. "I'm going to take you back to the ship and the doctor will take care of you!" and he went to lift her up but she spoke up.

"No," she said in a raspy voice. Then she drew in a deep breath, and she made a gurgling sound from the blood in her throat. "My time as come." She said. And she closed her eyes again. Zuko's eyes grew big.

"No Leiko. You're going to live. You're too strong to let this kill you. Now come on!"

"No!" she gasped and then coughed again, "Let me die."

"I won't let you die Leiko! I can't do that!" he began to cry.

"Zuko," and she reached up a shaky hand and touched his cheek, "I've done something very wrong." She said. Then she pointed a shaky finger to her right. Zuko looked up at the other body. "Go look." She said. He set her down and tenderly and crawled over to the dead body. He turned it over and gasped when he saw who it was.

How could this be? Leiko killed his little sister? No! It was a lie. But he had to hear her say it. He turned back to Leiko. "Tell me it's a lie!" he yelled at her. "Tell me you didn't kill Zula!" There was silence. "TELL ME!"

"I'm sorry my love." Leiko squeaked out. "She got me first…it's just taking my longer to die." There was a screech in the night and Leiko saw that Tila was flying down from the sky. She landed next to her dying master. "Tila…hey girl." She managed. It was as if they had a spiritual bond, and maybe they did. Zuko just looked down at his little sister who was now gone forever. Gone at the hands of the one he loved. It couldn't be true. He lost his sister, and even through they weren't the best together, they were family. He was torn!

"Leiko…how could you?" he asked softly.

"She beat me Zuko…"

"But that's no reason to kill her!"

"She was going to kill you too…" she managed more words.

"I don't believe that." He replied.

"She was sent by Zhao…" and then she coughed violently, spitting up more blood and gagging on it, "Please believe me."

The moment was interrupted when men in firebender armor came though the brush and into the clearing. They were royal guards, the ones Zula had mentioned. Without a word, the walked over to the princess and lifted her up and carried her away. Zuko just watched as his dead sister was being taken away to be burry and never seen again. He thought about his sister rotting under the dirt forever feeding the worms and grew angry. He turned and looked at Leiko who was being picked up by two other men. She wanted to struggle from their grip, knowing well where they were going to take her. But she didn't want to go back home, she didn't want to be executed for her actions in front of millions; she just wanted to die alone. But that wasn't going to happen. As much as her groans protested their actions they went on. Zuko watched on as they carried away the love of his life.

"Zuko…please…I love you…" she wanted his help. And yet he didn't care.

Back at the ship, Zuko walked in and explained everything to his uncle. He appeared to him in tears, but wiped them away quickly; refusing to let his relative see him shattered like he was. "Uncle, I have bad news. Leiko was taken by the fire nation royal guards."

"The royal guards? But why where they here? Why did they take Leiko?" Iroh demanded to know the reason. His nephew just bowed his head and sighed in frustration.

"She killed Zula…"

"…What?"

"Leiko was attacked by Zula, and killed her. But Zula is being avenged at this very moment. Leiko was injured gravely and she is dying."

"Prince Zuko…are you telling the truth?" Iroh was bewildered.

"I would not joke about something so serious, Uncle. Zula is dead. And Leiko is dying in the arms of the royal guards." Iroh didn't know what to do or what to say, so he just bowed his head.

"Me niece is dead…" was all that came from his throat. There was the longest amount of silence.

"Leiko told me that Zula stabbed her first. But still, she had no right to kill my sister. I will never forgive her." Zuko added to break the silence. Iroh still didn't speak. "She said that Zula was sent by Zhao to kill me. Can you believe that Uncle?"

"…Yes." Iroh finally spoke up again. He wiped away his tears. "Prince Zuko, Leiko loved you more than anything in the world. She would never lie to you."

"Well she had now."

"I don't believe it. But Zuko, you just turned over the love of your life to Zhao."

"So?" Zuko didn't seem to care much.

"Zhao will have Leiko executed." Iroh reminded Zuko. Tila twittered sorrowfully from the corner of the room. Tila had followed Zuko back and stayed in the shadows, not making a sound. It was as if she knew what was going to happen to her master. Zuko just looked at the bird and then back at his Uncle. "I cannot believe such a tragic thing has happened. We've lost everything it seems."

"I lost my sister."

"And the one you loved." Iroh added and left the room. "I will inform the crew." Zuko just stayed in place, not knowing what to do. He took of his frustration on the wall, punching it as hard as he could, making his fist throb from the metal recoil. Tila fluttered from the sudden outburst.

"I don't know what to believe or what to do." Zuko said to himself. Tila chirped, as if talking to him. "I don't know if I should even try to save her. I'm so confused." Tila flew over and perched on Zuko's shoulder. They both bowed their heads.

Meanwhile, Leiko was brought onboard the enormous ship, chained and gagged. The pain was so immense that her life threatened to leave her at any second…and she was counting on it. The captain walked over and looked at her as they dropped her roughly on the floor, making the pain surge all through her body. She just moaned and turned on her side. Her wound's bleeding had slowed, but she could smell the scent of her own flesh. "So here you are now, the great and powerful Leiko." The captain said and laughed. Leiko just looked up at the man with tears still in here eyes. "I don't care if you're the daughter of Admiral Zhao. You're still a traitor and a murderer. Just wait until the Fire Lord hears of your actions." And then he spit on Leiko's cheek. "Take her down in the brig! And make sure a doctor sews her up. We don't want her to die before we reach the fire nation, she should swing from the gallows alive." And then the dragged her away.

That night, as she groaned and stressed in pain as the doctor brutally jabbed the needle into her skin and sewed her up. She tried twitching her toes to minimize the pains, but nothing would stop it. It took over an hour to sew her up completely. Then the doctor put on some cream that burned her skin and aggrieved her wound even more and left her chained to the wall. She hung there by her wrists as the door shut and there was complete darkness. And by then, she had lost all will to live. "Oh Dear Gods…" she whispered, "Take me out of this world now." Then she bowed her head and let her tears flow.


	31. Fate Sinking In

Leiko didn't bother to struggle against the chains that held her captive. Why bother to fight her fate anymore? The chains clanked together and made a clatter, making her head throb. Her wound was a healing pretty good, yet against her will. Her neck ached from hanging so much, and lifting it was just a hassle. Inches had melted from her body from lack of food over the past week. She had no hope and no desire to fight for her freedom anymore.

The ship set ground a week after capturing her. The chains were removed from the walls and she was cuffed roughly. Then they wrapped her hands up to prohibit her from firebending. Then they practically dragged her off the ship by her elbows as the captain lead the way through a crowd of people. Leiko felt shame flow through her as she bowed her head and walked through the people, listening to them hiss at her and shout unkind things. It was stuffy from all the frazzled bodies around her. She felt people spitting at her and the wetness hit her. The uproar didn't end until they reached the palace and many guards walked her in. Up she went to the Fire Lord himself.

She glared up at him, refusing to let him strike fear into her veins. A guard pushed her to her knees with his foot and she fell down. She turned her glare up to the guard who had footed her and then back at the Fire Lord. "Your highness, this traitor has been accused with murder or several men, being a conspirator, running away and the death of your daughter, Princess Zula." Leiko growled. Her actions sounded five times worse from the mouth of a firebending guard. Everything she had done was for her own safety. The Fire Lord looked down upon Leiko.

In the exchange of looks there was a glimmer in Leiko's eyes, telling him that she was not afraid. Fire Lord Ozai balled his fists when he saw this. "You have killed many of our own men, including my beloved daughter. Nothing more will please me than to see you hung from the highest post." And he turned to the guards. "Take her away and lock her in the dungeon! She swings in tomorrow days!" Leiko's eye grew big. She would be hung in front of the whole nation. Everyone would see her body go limp as her ghost slipped away. A dishonor she dreaded the most. "It's a shame my son won't be here for the event." The guards lifted Leiko back to her feet and pulled her out of the room.

She was placed in a dark room in the tower, shackled again by her wrists and feet. She growl ferociously at the guards as they made the shackles tighter and left. "Cowards!" she shouted out at them as they closed the door. "Damn bloody cowards!" and she pulled against the chains, "I hope you all die and burn in the depths of hell!" and she stopped struggling and bowed her head. She had only so much energy and rebellion left in her and she was saving it for one person in particular. And as if it were magic, that one person walked in.

The heavy metal door opened and closed behind him and his footsteps echoes as he approached Leiko. Leiko felt rage surging through her body and scowled with her nose turned up in disgust. "Son of a btch!" she grumbled.

"Really Leiko, after all this time is this how you greet your own father?" Zhao said and he stepped in front of her. "I was hoping to get a warm welcome."

"I save those for people who deserve it." She said and she spit down on his shoe. He looked down at it and shook his head calmly.

"Leiko…Leiko," and then he back handed her so hard it made a loud echo in the room! She turned back to him and bared her teeth like an animal. "Behave yourself. You're under my control until you die."

"I'd rather die than be correlated with the likes of you." She said.

"No problem. Your wish will be granted." Leiko went silent, "Ha! For once there's nothing coming out of your boorish mouth!"

"How about fck you?" Leiko replied. Zhao glared.

"You know, despite the fact that I am your father, I am looking forward to seeing you swing from the gallows tomorrow."

"Bring it on." Leiko said while baring her teeth. Zhao just smiled and exited the room. Leiko wanted nothing more than to break free and go after him. How dare he come in and laugh in her face! It was because he was a coward! He would be too afraid to do it any other time of course. The thought of Zuko came to her mind and she calmed. "I can't believe he didn't trust me." She spoke to herself. "After all we'd been through, he didn't believe me." And she bowed her head, knowing he probably didn't even care that she was about to die.

Meanwhile, Prince Zuko was on his ship, lying on his bed. He was utterly confused and in an uncomforting state no matter what. He thought about or did. He was going insane. His little sister was murdered, and at the hands of the one girl he loved. Why did things have to be that way? He turned and looked at Tila who had been sticking around him now that Leiko was gone. "I don't know what to do, Tila." He spoke to the bird. This was something he would have never done before. He thought that all birds were stupid. But this was Tila, which made an exception. "Leiko is probably dead right now." Tila chirped, as if telling him not to speak that way. "You saw her wound. Almost nobody could survive that, and if that didn't kill her than the royal guards certainly did. There's no hope. Why would I even think about going out after her?" Tila chirped again and flew out of the room. Zuko shrugged it off. It was just a typical bird to him, and birds were dumb. But Tila flew back in a few moments later, carrying Leiko's diary in her talons. "What's this?" Zuko asked the bird as he sat up. Tila dropped it on the bed and took a spot on Zuko's shoulder. "It's her diary." He spoke. Tila chirped again and looked at him. Out of curiosity, Zuko opened it

He began to read the first page, and then the second and then the third. And he stayed up all night reading that diary, and from that book he learned so many new things. He knew Leiko's life had been a sad one, but hearing it from her point of view was depressing. Had she really felt that way everyday of her life? And the only thing that seemed to make her life worth while…was him. He went into the night, reading it down to the very last page. By the time he was finished the sun was coming up and there were tears in his eyes. She had expressed her love for him a few times, and it seemed so passionate and so strong. It seemed to be the same way he felt about her.

"What have I done?" he spoke to Tila. "I let the love of my life go." And then tears escaped his eyes. "She's probably dead and it's all my fault!" and then he threw the book across the room in frustration! Not knowing what to do to get rid of his frustration, he simple laid down and went to sleep. He'd figure out something to do when he woke up. He kept trying to tell himself that maybe it wasn't too late, maybe she was still alive. She was incredibly strong for a girl, and she had the will power to do anything. There was a possibility right?

When he fell asleep he had a dream. He was sitting at the throne of the palace in the fire nation. And next to him sat Leiko. She had a tiara on her head and a smile on her face. He looked straight ahead and looked on to see four children playing in the room in front of them. They were all so young, and they were giggling and laughing together. They were their children, their beautiful babies. And Zuko was proud. Was that his fate? Did he and Leiko really have a future? He wanted to know more than anything. He awoke and found himself gripping the sheets, wishing that Leiko was next to him, safe and sound. But no, she was in danger, and maybe mortal danger. He sighed and wiped a tear away from his eye and looked at the ceiling of his room. Then he reached under his bed and pulled out the familiar blue and white mask. He stared at it for the longest time. He remembered the risk he had taken to save the avatar. He remembered how he almost lost his life. He remembered how much he loved Leiko…and he got out of bed and walked out of his room. He marched right up to the tower of the ship and called to the helmsman. "Set course for the Fire Nation!"

The day had come. Leiko was awake all night, praying for forgiveness for all of her sins and cleansing her soul as she waited. Dawn came, and the rays of the sun shone over the mountain barrier, dancing over the land and illuminating only so much. The dew didn't rest on the cool metal of ships and other fixations as if they were scared of the very day that was dawning. But Leiko was very much unafraid. She'd accept her fate with her head held high, and she anticipated the release from such cruelty that the world harbored.

The guards came in and looked at her with what seemed to be remorse in their eyes, but it couldn't be true. They unchained her from the two stakes and the pedestal. She didn't make a run nor flinch as the clanking continued. Then they pulled her by her elbows from the room and down the hallway. And as she went with them other guards looked on from standing against the walls. No doubt by command of the Fire Lord, to watch her in case she tried to escape. She probably could have if she wanted, but there was no desire in her. She was taken out of the palace and walked with the two guards on the dirt. As she went other people watched, forming a hallway of witnesses she paraded down. Each person whispered something to another and snorted at her. They all hated her, and were counting down the minutes until she was dead. Though they didn't have to count much…it wouldn't be long now.

Her heart skipped when she saw the gallows in front of her. She stopped and looked at the wooden platform and the rope hanging from a post. It was her rope, the rope of her death. The guards tugged her along quickly, and her feet hit the steps. She looked at the steps, wishing that more could magically form and stall. But they grew short, like her breath, and soon she was on the platform. There was a large man standing there with a black mask on and a knife in his pocket. He positioned her next to a square hole in the wood and took the rope. Her heart raced more as he put it around her neck and then hastily tightened it! It gripped her neck and she felt like squeaking out a sound, or Zuko's name, but she held her breath.

Another man walked up in front of her and took out a scroll. He opened it and began to read it. "We are gathered to witness the hanging of Leiko, daughter of Admiral Zhao."

"Leiko Sikari!" she spat out at the man! But she received a hit to the back of her head from the burly man as soon as it came out.

"Leiko, today you will be hanged by the neck until death in front of all commoners as your punishment for…killing the slaughter of 16 men, the murder of the Fire Lord's daughter Princess Zula and being a conspirator. Let it be known that on this day, justice has been restored by your death." And he closed the scroll and stepped back. The big burly man stepped forward behind Leiko and placed his hands on her, getting ready to push her over the edge and send the rope snapping straight.

She looked down as her heart raced! The ground was so many feet below, and she could feel where her neck would break! She thought she was going to get sick as she felt herself going over the edge! _NO! NOT YET!_ She heard echoes her head of terrible laughter! The people were laughing, little kids and all! They all wanted to see her swing! Even her father who was standing in front with an evil grin across his face! But the echoes were interrupted by someone calling out…

"STOP!" she heard! She was pulled back and she looked up. Someone was pushing through the crowds of people, trying to get to her.

"Zuko?" she said hopefully with a small smile coming to her face. But it wasn't Zuko. From the crowd, Kilix's face emerged and he held out his hand to her. What was _he_ doing there?

"Release her!" he yelled up to the men on the platform.

"What do you want, Kilix?" a man asked.

"I offer Leiko life and freedom!" he replied.

"You're kidding, right?" Leiko spoke up and the burly man shook her, telling her to hush. She didn't want to be saved by this pompous!

"Leiko, I will have them spare you, and you will live and prosper. But only under one condition!" Kilix yelled.

"State your mind." Zhao said.

"Leiko goes free, but only if she agrees…to marry me."

"WHAT!" Leiko barked, and was shaken again. "Bastard!" she muttered to the executioner. Zhao scratched his beard and thought.

"She will live with me in my quarters and she will not be allowed to go out in public without a leash and guards."

"She must be cuffed at all times." Zhao commanded.

"Agreed." Kilix said after some time.

"Done. She's yours." Zhao finished. The executioner removed the rope from around Leiko's neck and threw her down the hole! She landed on her feet and then fell to her stomach.

What had just happened? Kilix came out of nowhere and offers Leiko freedom? But it was nothing close to freedom! Cuffs and guards all the time? And a leash? She wouldn't stand for it! What kind of way was that to live? And she wanted nothing to do with Kilix. She would never agree to any of that.

She looked up and saw Kilix and Zhao standing in front of her. Kilix grabbed her elbow and pulled her up. Zhao grinned as he bent down in her face. "Congratulations." He said. Leiko spit in his face and Zhao stepped back and wiped off his nose.

"I will NEVER be your bride!" Leiko barked at Kilix.

"It's too late." He said, "A deal's a deal. You're my wife to be now." Leiko growled and grit her teeth.

"You have no choice." Zhao said. And he took a whip from a man next to him and handed it to Kilix. Kilix took it and looked at Leiko. "If she doesn't do as you order, feel free to use that." Kilix just nodded.

"Set up the wedding. I want to be wed by next week." Kilix said to a man next to him. The man nodded and bowed, and then took off.

"You monster." Leiko grumbled. "I hate you."

"That's no way to speak to your love." Kilix said.

"You're not my love." Leiko replied.

And in her head she went back and remembered everything from her adventure. She loved Zuko. She remembered first going on the ship with him and the battle she fought with him by her side. She remembered their magical moments and the glisten of his eyes. The scar on his face, his amber colored eyes, his black hair, the sound of his voice…he was the one who she loved. Kilix was going to try and foreign her heart, but there was no way he would win.


	32. Leiko VS Zhao

"How about this for your dress, my dear?" Kilix asked Leiko as he motioned towards a dress a merchant held up. The dress was big and fancy. It was white with belle sleeves and a big skirt that dragged behind, and on the back was a bow. There were pearls and crystals on the front and the top would expose her bust. Leiko turned away and didn't answer. She ruffled the chains on her wrists and made her hands into fists. She was ashamed to even be looking at such a dress. Kilix just turned back to the merchant and nodded, telling him that they would take it. Then he walked over to Leiko and placed a hand under her chin and directed her face to his, but she still looked away. "Why my love, what is the matter? Do you really hate the dress?"

"I hate you…and my father. That's the matter." She replied. Kilix sighed and let go of her face. "You can't make me go along with all of this, Kilix. You may be engaged to me, but no matter what you do, I will never love you." Leiko said without a smirk. Kilix just glared at her.

"You will watch what you say to your fiancée!" Kilix retorted. Then he smiled. "What if I gave you a wedding present?" Leiko turned her eyes up to him and then slowly her face. "I thought that might get your attention. Whatever you want, it's yours. Just tell me what it is that you want." Kilix said.

"Anything?"

"Anything, other than calling off the wedding." Leiko thought for a moment and then answered,

"An Agni Kai." She replied.

"What? Against me?" Leiko laughed sinisterly.

"No. My true love should take care of you." And Kilix glared at her at that remark, "I just want an Agni Kai against my father." She said. "And if I win, I get disowned from his custody. If he wins, than I'll do whatever you say without a single fight or a word of fuss."

Kilix's eyes grew big and he grinned. He was interested without a single doubt. In Leiko's mind, she was laughing. There was no way in hell Zhao could beat her, but Kilix didn't know that. Kilix was betting on Zhao winning, and Leiko doing whatever he wanted. He let his mind slip into perverted details about what he would do and he smiled. "Done."

"I want it tonight." Leiko said, "At sunset. And remember the deal. If I win, he disowns me for good."

"I'll have it set." Kilix said. And he walked forward and ran his hands thought Leiko's hair. Leiko sneered at him. "This should be interesting."

Later, at sunset, Leiko was in the stadium with Kilix and some guards. Her father stood on the other end and meditated. Leiko did the same but then stood up quickly and held out her hands for the guards to unlock the chains. They did and she turned and smiled at her father. Zhao stood up and looked at her.

The setting sun made everything a red tone, and the breeze gave the mood a rock hard setting. This was the moment Leiko had been waiting for almost all her life. She had been begging for a time to fight her father, and this was her chance. She could get back at him for everything he had ever done. She could free herself from his grip. She could get all of her anger out of her system by making sure he couldn't stand after. And that was exactly what she was planning to do.

Zhao stepped forward and took a pose. Then so did Leiko and she grinned out of pure delight. "Don't worry…even after I beat you, you'll still be daddy's little girl." Zhao said to Leiko. Leiko just grinned more and stood there.

"I'll give you the first hit, father." She said and stood with her arms crossed. "I won't even block it."

"You're setting yourself up. This will be far too easy."

"Cut the talk and let's get this over with."

Zhao ran forward with fire coming from his fist and screaming! Leiko stood there, not moving, just waiting for it. Then, he hit her. His fist of flames went right into her face and her head snapped back and she stumbled backwards! Zhao kicked her back with his foot, while sending flames out from it and she went back further! And then he hit her with his other fist and sent her face first into the dirt! Leiko laid there, with her face in the dirt, not moving. Zhao just took a deep breath and smiled.

"That's it?" He questioned. "You summoned me to fight you for this? It wasn't even a fair fight. You call yourself a warrior? This battle is already over."

"This battle… is far from over." Leiko said and she jumped back up on her feet! She sent flames at Zhao and he went stumbling back a few yards. She just smiled and wiped some blood from her nose that was beginning to trickle onto her upper lip. Then she began to walk forward, calmly. Zhao grew angry and charged again! He went to hit her, but she moved her head and he missed! He went to hit her again, and she did the same. This went on forever. He went to hit her, and she would simply move with that same grin on her face, dodging his moves and teasing him until he reached the point of furiousness! He went to hit her again, but she held out her hand and blocked his blow. "My turn!" she said, and she grabbed his wrist, pulled him forward and then kicked him in the stomach! He gasped in pain and went back a few feet and hit the ground. Then he stood back up and Leiko did a jump kick, knocking him in the jaw! He grabbed it and stumbled back further.

"All my life I was in pain and misery! All because of you! And I never ever had any freedom from it! You kept me in pain forever! You turned me into this! This thing I don't want to be!" and then she sent a huge flame at him and he went flying back and onto the ground again. "How dare you call yourself my father! You are nothing like a father!" she sent more flames at him! "Father's protect, care and nurture!" and she hit him again! "You just beat me and put me down until I felt lower than the dirt!" and then she ran forward and kicked him in the face with both feet, spun off and landed on her feet just as he did on his back! "You always were nothing but a coward!" She stood over him and summoned huge flames to her fists! "You may have created me…but I will NEVER be you're little girl!" and she sent the flames soaring at his face! He screamed in pain and stayed on the ground, covering his face. Leiko just placed her foot on his chest and smiled. "And I'm not your daughter anymore." And then she walked off and back up to Kilix.

Kilix was standing there in awe. "Your…your power!" he stuttered. Leiko just rolled her eyes.

"I know, I'm strong. Just like he wanted me to be. That was all he wanted me to be." And then she turned and looked back at her father whom some guards were helping get off the ground. "I guess I turned out to be too strong." And then she turned back to Kilix. "Looks like you'll be sleeping alone tonight." She said. "Pervert." She muttered. Kilix just nodded and smiled.

"You're so full of sass and wit." And then he stepped closer to her. "And that's just what I love about you." Leiko just grunted and let Kilix's guards place the cuffs back on her.

She was feeling like half of the world was taken off of her shoulders. No more pain, or anger, or misery…not more Zhao. That was just how she wanted it. There was nobody I the world she hated than her father, but Kilix was coming up close behind. Now that she had given all the pain back to Zhao, she could die happily. Now there was just one more major problem…Kilix. "Let's go home." Kilix said as he took Leiko by the chains and pulled her home.


	33. The Blue Spirit And Leiko

It was the night before the wedding, and Leiko was locked away in her room in Kilix's quarters. She was in a white night gown, and the chains were still on her hands. There were guards below her window and in front of her door to make sure she wouldn't escape. Leiko was disconcerted and a mess at the moment, pacing back and forth in her room, letting her chains rattle and her heart race. Shortly after dawn she would become Kilix's wife. Her hair was out and it swiftly danced around her as she turned and followed the same course she had been walking in the room. As she did, she clutched the necklace Zuko had given her.

Zuko…her dear prince, he was so far away and out of her reach. If only she could touch his face one more time. She'd give anything, but she also knew that Zuko was mad at her. He had every right to me mad at her. She knew he would never want to see her ever again; after all she did kill his sister. Leiko sat down on her bed and thought more of her sweet prince. "He's so far away. Oh, Zuko…I'd do anything to take it back. I'm so sorry. I can't live without you." She whispered and bowed her head and tears began to flow. They trickled down her cheeks and dropped off her chin.

"Leiko…" she heard a voice say. She turned towards her window and saw a figure dressed in black with a familiar white and blue mask on.

"Zuko…" she started and leaned towards the window. The figure removed his mask and revealed it to be no other than her Prince Zuko. "Zuko!" she cried and she ran over to him and hugged him! He hugged her back tight and more tears spilled from her eyes. "Leiko." Zuko repeated.

"Oh Zuko I've missed you so!" she said and she looked up at him. He wiped away the tears from her cheeks with his thumbs and kissed her forehead. "I thought you hated me."

"I could never hate you, Leiko. I love you too much!" he said and then he hugged her again. "What have they done to you?"

"They tried to hang me."

"What?"

"But Kilix saved me." Zuko went silent, "He said the only way he'd keep me alive is if I marry him." And then she held up her shackles to show him, "I've been walking around with these on since I got back. It's terrible, Zuko!"

"You're marrying Kilix?" Leiko just bowed her head.

"Yes…"

"When?"

"Tomorrow morning." She said. There was more silence between them.

"Run away with me Leiko." He said suddenly.

"What?" she asked with a sniff.

"Run away with me, the ship is here. We can sneak out. The guards down there left a long time ago. If we hurry we can leave now. We'll get back on my ship and then we can…be together again." He slowed down towards the end. Leiko wanted nothing more than to run away with him and be free. And to just be with him would mean the world to her. But she sat down on her bed and replied,

"I can't."

"What?" and he sat down next to her, "Why not?"

"I've already been bind to Kilix by law. If I even mess up the slightest bit than they'll kill me." There was more silence between them.

"I'll fight Kilix in an Agni Kai! If I win, he'll have to let me take you away!"

"No Zuko! You don't understand. There is no way out of this. Either I marry him tomorrow morning or I die. And if you try and help me than you'll die too."

"I'd rather die than go the rest of my life without you Leiko." Zuko replied while looking her in the face and a hand on her cheek. Leiko just broke down into tears.

"Oh Zuko, me too! But I can't! I have to marry Kilix."

"Leiko…I've come back for you."

"And there is nothing more I could ask for. But I'm sorry…I have to stay here." And then she looked back up at him. Her eyes were full of need. "Just…please…tell me you forgive me…and that you love me. I can't go on knowing you don't love my anymore." Zuko just looked at her more as her amber eyes glistened like flames. "Tell me."

"I love you Leiko." He said and then he leaned in and they kissed.

"You should leave." Leiko said against his lips.

"I can't." he mumbled back and they began to kiss deeper. Leiko felt Zuko's hand creep down her back and onto her thy. She touched his cheek and his hands began to roam on her as they stood on her bed on their knees. Leiko wanted his hands to explore…for it was the last time she'd ever feel his touch.

They were interrupted when there were footsteps in the hallway that drew closer. Leiko stopped kissing Zuko and removed his hands from her warm body and pushed him away. "Zuko, my love, you must go! He's coming!" she said. Zuko just shook his head and went to kiss her again.

"I can't leave you here."

"But you must!" and then she pushed him away harder. "Please!"

"But I love you so much."

"If you love me than you must go." She said. Zuko just frowned and walked to the window. "I will never ever stop loving you, Zuko."

"And I you Leiko Sikari."

"Go." And with that he climbed out the window, just in time for Kilix to come in. He looked at Leiko and saw the tears in her eyes and walked over to her.

"My dear, what is the matter?"

"Nothing that concerns you." She replied and wiped away a tear. Kilix went to run his fingers through her hair like Zuko had just done but Leiko turned away in disgust. "Do not touch me!" Kilix just leaned in closer to her.

"You are my fiancée. I can touch you whenever I want." He said and he stroked her cheek. "You're so beautiful. Even when you are crying." He whispered. "Can you bless your husband to be with a good night kiss?"

Leiko was appalled and pressed her hands up against him to keep him away. Kilix went back and looked at Leiko. His gaze turned into a glare and he gripped her wrist tightly! He leaned in and grabbed her hair on the back of her head and forced her lips on his! Leiko resisted the kiss, but it was no use! Kilix pulled away and let go of her, and she just wiped her mouth. "You have soft lips." Kilix said.

"Bastard!" Leiko muttered and crept back on her bed.

"No matter, tomorrow I will be able to make you do that whenever I please. You will be under my command. And you're going to like it whether you want to or not." And then he grabbed her wrist again. "Now…kiss me again." He said.

Leiko gave up on fighting it any longer. Without Zuko in her life anymore, why should she even try? She gave up on not just her life, but herself. She knew that marrying Kilix would change everything, including her. Without freedom how could she be herself? There was no reason to even try. She would turn into another married drone that does whatever their husbands command in the end.

So she leaned in and reluctantly gave him another kiss. He pulled her in closer, making it passionate. She wanted to fight it so bad, and she hated the feeling of his tongue in her mouth! But all the fight left her body and she went limp and allowed it. His hands began to wonder on her body, and squeeze the parts he saw fit. She whimpered when he removed his lips and hands from her and turned away. Kilix just patted her head. "Good girl." And then he walked out. "Good night." He said and he closed the door behind him. Leiko stretched out on her bed and broke out into hysterical tears.


	34. The Final Chapter

The big day had come, and it was all too soon for Leiko. She wasn't ready for anything so big, especially with someone she hated. She looked at the wall ahead and then down at herself as Kilix's maids put the dress on her. It was a huge white dress with all the trimmings…and it was the most gorgeous dress she had ever seen. But she didn't want it. The tiara was placed on her head, over her neatly done hair that was in a bun with white flowers in it and the veil hung over her face. She looked beautiful, but she knew that she was looking beautiful for the wrong person. Never had she dreamed of dressing like that for anyone other than Prince Zuko. She wanted this day to special between him and her, but instead it was a day of obligated commitment. "You're all ready for your big day, Leiko." One of the maids said.

"No," she replied softly, "I'm not." But the maid just left. Soon after she did another walked in and led her outside. When she reached the dirt outside of the quarters the maid placed the heavy metal cuffs on her wrists again. Leiko looked down at her ailments and whimpered. Then a wagon came with two decorated rhinos leading it. She stepped in reluctantly and sat as the rhinos lead her to the wedding grounds.

Along the ride she watched the other commoners of the Fire Nation go about their ways of business. And it struck her; why she was rebellious, why she ran away…she hated them. She didn't hate them in particular; she hated their ways, their traditions and their customs. They thrived from hate and angst whilst teaching their children the same thing. She scowled, what was to become of a civilization with such morals? Nothing, that's what. She wanted nothing to do with them if that be the case. She wanted to live a life worth living. And when she arrived at the wedding grounds she realized that it may have been too much to ask for.

Kilix stood waiting, with his father standing next to him, and then several other important people. It was now and forever, the deciding moment. As the doors opened and people watched to see her walk down the aisle she knew she wasn't ready. People stood with anticipation, lingering.

Instead of calmly walking down the steps of the wagon and walking down the aisle to Kilix, she took off running the other direction! For it was the only thing she knew to do. Guards went after her, but even in the dress she was too fast for them. All those days of training and exercising paid off, and she was always ahead of them. She carried the front of her dress in her satin wrapped arms and ran as fast as she could in heals away from the ceremony! She could hear the guards calling out to get her, but she pressed on despite the weight of the infernal gown.

She dashed into the forest and pursued her journey! The brush made her put forth even more effort. The limbs of trees reached out to her, as if trying to push her back to accept her unwanted fate! They ripped and tore her gown in the shadows and nipped at her skin, but still she went on. She continued to run until she reached the shore. Leiko looked back to see if the guards were following her, but they weren't. She had lost them in the forest. But still knowing that they could come out any second she took off again and ran down the shoreline.

But her feet stopped her when she spotted a familiar ship. She stared at it; were her eyes deceiving her? They couldn't be. She hurried, tossing the veil from her face, until she reached the ship. The only thing attaching the ship to the shore was a long chain. So even with her heavy gown, she began to use all her strength to climb up it. It was the only way to save herself, and she pulled herself up with all her might. The chain was big and cold, and her dress seemed to grab onto it as she did, but she had to reach the top.

And when she did, she climbed over the edge and drew in a deep breath and looked ahead. Prince Zuko stood at the tip with his hands resting on the rail. He was in his tunic, and his hair blew in the breeze. She had reached her hero. "Zuko…" she panted with what breath was left from her escape. Zuko turned and his eyes grew big when he saw Leiko.

"Leiko…" he replied and looked her up and down. The breeze blew her dress, veil and wisps of hair that had escaped the bun. "What're you doing here?" he asked.

"Setting things right." She said and she held her hands together in front of her. Tila flew up from the bunk of the ship and twittered loudly at the return of her master. She landed happily on Leiko's shoulder and nuzzled her head on Leiko's cheek lovingly.

"Leiko, you shouldn't be here. Kilix is probably worried about you."

"He is…and I don't care." And she walked forward and up to him. She gripped the necklace that Zuko had given her many years ago. "Do you remember this Zuko? Do remember how you said this was a symbol of our friendship. Well you were wrong. It's a symbol of out love. I've kept it for years…treasured it and never let it go. I'm going to do the same with you. Marrying Kilix is wrong."

"But…" he started, but she placed a finger over his lips.

"I cannot go against my heart. My heart is telling me to be with you, no matter who says it is wrong." And she removed her finger, "I'm back and here to stay."

"But…I'm banished."

"I don't care." She replied, "I don't care if we never make it back to the Fire Nation…my place is with you, Zuko. I am not leaving your side."

"There she is!" a guard yelled out and both Leiko and Zuko looked over the edge of the ship to see guards racing to the ship after her. Leiko looked back up at Zuko. "I just fled from my own wedding; the pact made that would save my life, to be with you. Don't you understand? I love you Zuko…"

Zuko went silent and just looked at the beautifully dressed Leiko in front of him. She had run away from her wedding for him. Her words stuck in his head and stayed with him. He remember how much he loved her, and how we was ready to give up everything to be with her. She looked wonderful, like how he had hoped her to look on the day of their own wedding. Tears had come to her eyes and gave them a glassy look. He couldn't refuse. He couldn't just stand back and let the guards snatch her away again.

"Head off!" he called up the helmsman. Leiko stood there and watched as the ship slowly moved away from the docks. The guards stood helplessly on the sand with their spears readied. There was nothing they could do now. Leiko was out of their reach.

For the second time, Leiko watched as men gathered along the shores, bellowing and cursing her for getting away. And the Fire Nation seemed to shrink off in the distance again. A slow breeze came and tugged at her dress. Then she turned to Zuko who stood right in front of her. A grin crossed her face. "You know, Kilix will be sending out a ship of his own to retrieve me."

"I think we have about a three day head start." Prince Zuko answered. Leiko just rushed forward and into his arms and the held each other tight. "I love you Leiko Sikari."

"I love you too Zuko." And they kissed as the ship took them farther into the sunset and away from the ailing memories that the Fire Nation had for the last time bestowed.

The End


	35. Author's Note2

I realize that there was big jump in the chapter Fate Sinking In to Leiko VS. Zhao. One minute it talks about her hanging and the next she is looking for a wedding dress. The reason is because…I don't have a clue. I don't know what happened to the chapter in between and I just realized it! So I'm going to edit the chapter Fate Sinking In and add the last bit so it makes sense. Be sure to check it out, because it's a major chapter.

Also, about a sequel…I HAVE ONE! Aren't you all excited! It's called Daddy's Little Girl 2-The Heist. It's really good and full of drama and all sorts of stuff you guys like. And get this, you have all been such a wonderful audience that I am going to have you…YES YOU…tell me what you want to happen between Zuko and Leiko and I will do my best to include it! Okay, the thing is, I have been emailed a few times about including a sex scene, or a hint of one. Now, the question is-should I do that? Or will it gross everyone out?

Okay so sum up! Email me about a sex scene,-yes or no- and what you would like to see happen in the story. K? Much love.

TheItGurl


End file.
